


Rejected Mate

by kenipads



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenipads/pseuds/kenipads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan gets rejected by his mate at a young age which lead him to make one of the gravest mistakes that will cost him the most precious thing in his life.<br/>Few years later Jonathan will meet his mate and soon learn that what he has done hurt more people than just himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Wolf

I lost my other half a long time ago and I was happy about it at first. Not feeling the pain during the heat or the worry to turn when enraged which was for me a blessing, but then I couldn't help getting jealous whenever there was a full moon, or whenever I see my family turn.

My pack was called Lucians and we were all a one big family. I knew they could feel my sadness that I try to hide by my weak smile everyday, and I hated their sympathy for something which was caused by destiny.

My father was the Alpha of the pack who mated with a witch. It was no surprise that fate could trail you away from your kind to be with your soulmate.

When I was born, they knew I was special and they couldn't wait for me to find my wolf. . .and my other half.

I couldn't wait to be complete, but I didn't expect to be disappointed and get hurt once I finally did.

On my Tenth birthday something happened that caused me a lot of pain.

When I turned, I was very happy to hear his voice .

My wolf or Delirious as he wished to be called, was different than any other wolf and it was because of my witch's powers that I got from my mother.

Everyone gathered around mesmerized by the beauty of our fur. It was raven black with a tint of electric blue on my ears and tail. The eyes were the same color as my human form, blue with flecks of gold and crystal.

Delirious was beautiful but I lost him.

My father held the Vera Forma ceremony, which was always done in order to celebrate the transformation and finding the true form of the youngsters in the packs.

During the ceremony I was happy, dancing and laughing with my best friends Ryan, Luke and Lui.

The music stopped abruptly by the request of my father who had a concerned look on his face. Looking everywhere in search for someone, then his eyes landed on me and my stomach turned.

Not because of his worried stare and not because I was scared. The reason was that I felt a pain that was indescribable. I felt my heart torn apart, and not only me, Delirious as well was whining in pain.

I looked at my father questioning what was wrong with me and he looked at me pitifully because he knew what it was. All the elders did as well.

I was rejected.

My mate had claimed or have been claimed by someone else instead of me. My mate couldn't wait to meet me and loved someone else who wasn't me.

I was ten and I didn't know what love was, but the pain I felt made sure that I'd never feel that way ever again.

I suffered for two years after that night, with Delirious' constant whining to go find my mate, and my father pleading for me to move on and try to find someone else.

I refused to turn willingly and only done that on a full moon, which distanced me from my wolf.

I hated seeing my pack members being happy with their mates, and here I was miserable thinking of my own.

One night I had enough and I did the worst thing I could possibly do to my wolf, but I wouldn't deny the fact that it relieved me from all the pain.

I stole my mother's Grimoire and took a different path than my pack in the forest during a blood moon. When Delirious was about to take control, I cast a spell.

Delirious was begging me not to do it but I didn't care. I was blinded by anger and I blamed him for what happened. I blamed the fact of being a wolf which caused me all this unnecessary pain, and I blamed my not found mate for wanting someone who wasn't me.

I heard my mother screaming for me to stop and mumbling words to prevent the spell, but it was all done. I sealed my fate and condemned myself for never falling in love.

I didn't realize what I have done back then until he stopped whining and never spoke a word to me again.

I couldn't turn after that even in a full moon. I was rejected again, but this time by my wolf, and I am the only one to blame for that.


	2. The Intership

Five Years Later

"Glad we made it on time."Luke breathed out as we took a seat in the back of the class.

"Maybe if you didn't take so much time looking in the mirror, beauty queen, we could've been here early."

I tried to sound annoyed but a small grin betrayed me.

He elbowed me playfully.

"I have to look good today. I'm taking Janey on a special date." He had a goofy smile plastered on his face. His brown eyes brightened when he mentioned her name. I'm glad that he was happy. They deserved each other.

"Hey guys!" Lui yelled as usual and thank god Mr Gillies was late or else he would have been reproached for it.

I gave him a small wave while he took his usual seat in front of us and turned to face us.

"You guys heard? Mr Gillies had an accident so they're bringing a sub."

Always come to Lui to find out the latest news. He knew everything and everyone at school. His social skills were outstanding comparing to my own.

Luke fake gasped."What happened to him?! I mean the guy was a jerk, but still."

I rolled my eyes at his response. I know for sure he hated the old man, unlike me. I was called the teacher's pet because of how much of a good and a hardworking student I was. I felt bad for him. He was the only teacher that really cared about us.

I hope he's okay.

"Well, they said it was a bad car accident and he's in induced coma."

Luke shrugged and smirked devilishly. "Serves him right for giving me an F."

Seriously Luke could be a dick sometimes.

I ignored him and looked back at Lui."Which hospital, Lui? Maybe we can pay him a visit."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Luke roll his eyes and I continued ignoring him. Lui was about to answer when the sub teacher walked in.

He was young for a math teacher. He looked like in his early twenties. Big hazel eyes and clear porcelain skin, complemented by big plump pink lips. He looked at us nervously and placed his laptop bag on top the desk.

Poor guy. It must be his first teaching experience or so I thought. When I looked at Luke, he looked nervous as well and so was Lui. The teacher's eyes glued toward us before glancing back at the rest of the class.

"Umm. . .Hello everyone."He greeted with a cheerful smile."I guess you heard what happened to Mr Gillies and if you didn't, well. . .He got into an accident." Few gasps around the class and faint whispers could be heard.

"But don't worry, he's fine. He'll recover and soon enough he will be back teaching you guys." He looked at us again. His eyes lingered for a few seconds before he continued.

"You can call me Mr Brock, and obviously I'll be your teacher until Mr Gillies gets back."

He did a roll call then gave us few problems to solve, while he started reading a book. Given the opportunity, I nudged Luke who gave me an annoyed look.

Okay, maybe I did it a bit harshly.

"Why was he staring?"I whispered and he just shrugged but I knew he was hiding something."Is it a wolf thing?"

He didn't answer and shrugged again. I hit him so hard on the back of his head earning another glare.

"Fuck, Jon! Stop pestering me."

I shook my head playfully and poked Lui with my pen. I could be childish when I want to. The latter being his loud self, yelled dramatically in pain grabbing unwanted attention from our new teacher.

He got up from his chair and walked toward us. I pretended not being involved with what was happening, doodling in my notebook. He stood in front us, and I expected him to throw us out or scold us.

"Guys, can I see you after class?"

He said calmly, and looked back and forth between Luke and Lui. They both nodded reluctantly.

He smiled faintly at me and walked back to his desk.

I guess I'm not invited to their secret meeting.

Once he settled back in his desk, I poked Lui again and this time he turned.

"What is it about?"I whispered.

"He's a wolf as well."He simply said.

I hated how easy it was for them to distinguish who was human and who wasn't. I guess I did brought it upon myself.

I nodded and gave my concerned friends a smile, telling them that everything was fine which was not.

I was the next Alpha in line. The heir and kin of my father. And I was supposed to fight him on my eighteenth birthday for the leadership over my pack. A friendly fight to show my strength to my people and to get their loyalty and trust. But now, I was no more a wolf, but a witch. My father would have to hold the title until someone defeat him.

So far, what I have done years back came back to hunt me. I feel like I was just a liability on my pack, my friends, and my father. No wonder my mate chose someone else. I would've been just a disgrace and burden to them anyway.

The class finished and I gathered my stuff to leave, but Luke stopped me and asked me to stay with them, so I did. I knew that they feel bad not to involve me in wolf or the pack's matter, and I hate that. I hate that pitiful and careful looks they'd always give me. Like I was so fragile that anything could break and harm me.

We walked toward Mr Brock and he looked at me hesitantly. Before he could ask me to leave, Luke told him that I am a friend who was well aware of their kind. . .my kind.

"So which pack you belong to?"

He asked leaning on his desk to face us. I stayed behind the guys, not wanting to interfere with their socialization.

"We're Lucians and you are?"Luke states proudly. I wished I could say the same.

"Lycans."Mr Brock said with the same confidence.

Now, here's the thing, us and Lycans weren't in good terms and it had been that way for a few years now. Some say that my father started the conflict, and some say that their young Alpha made some stupid decision which resulted to this feud.

There was a sparkle of anger between them and I felt like I should do something before they'd do anything stupid, that would cost them the internship.

"Well, glad to meet you, Mr Brock, but I think we should leave before we arrive late to our next class."

I gave him an awkward, nervous smile and grabbed the guys arms pulling them out and away from him.

I'd never get the wolf packs loyalty thing. It seemed that once an Alpha would hate or love someone, they soon follow without questioning if their actions were right or wrong. So what if two pack leaders were not in good terms? They shouldn't drag their packs along for the fights. If it was up to me, I would ask both leaders to settle their differences by themselves.

The school ended. We were waiting outside the principal office with the guys for some papers to be signed. It was for an internship we got in a well-known gaming company, which I didn't want at first but papa bear Luke, as usual, signed me up behind my back and asked me to try it out first. So here we were waiting for the old guy to hurry his ass up and sign the papers for us to leave.

The office door opened and I expected to see Mr Collins, our principal, but instead, Mr Brock was the one holding the papers.

"Mr Collins asked me to give you these and help you out with any questions concerning your internship."

I smiled again. One more fake smile wouldn't hurt, right? I grabbed the papers mumbling a thank you.

"Why did he ask you in particular?"

I gave a nervous chuckle trying to soften their mood. Luke just ignored me raising an eyebrow at Mr Brock who giggled a bit.

"Well, if you don't like me, I'm sure you won't like this. . .The owner of the company is a friend of mine. To be exact, he's our Alpha."

\-------------------------------------------------

"You know we don't have to go, Luke."

I tried to calm the raging tall friend, who since we left school held fires in his eyes and a look that said don't mess with me.

"He's right. We don't have to go. We'll find other opportunities so don't be afraid and worried-"

I shook my head at Lui indicating for him not to continue and fuel the fire, but I was too late.

"Afraid!"He snorted."Me afraid? Who said I'm worried or afraid? Huh?! I don't care if their Alpha owns the company, that's my internship. I earned it and I will go and so will you!"

He snapped and startled Lui a bit. I just sighed aggravated, because now, thanks to Lui, we would go to that damn company. It seemed like he forgot how stubborn this son of bitch could get when challenged.

\---------------------------------------------------

I woke up and wore a suit that I bought during the weekend. It looked nice on me and that was thanks to Luke, or else I would've gone with plain jeans and a Metallica t-shirt, which for me it's an acceptable work attire.

The suit was like tailored for me. I wanted a black one, which I got of course, but my control freak friend insisted that I wear this navy blue one with a black vest. The tie was uncomfortable, but apparently I have to suck it up to look professional and sharp, according to Lui.

I parked my car in the parking lot next to Lui's. He was waiting for us to arrive, and once we scanned each other appearances for anything wrong, we all walked inside ten minutes early, earning a good first impression on our supervisor, Marcel.

He showed us around the company which I admired and awed every part of it. From the programmer to the developers and gaming testers. The place looked cool and modern, where everyone seemed chilled back and relaxed.

It looked like a friendly environment that I'd enjoy being around. This internship didn't seem bad after all.

It seemed that I was the only one who was enjoying it, as when I looked at Luke and Lui, they had that annoyed look on their faces and they seemed uncomfortable around Marcel. I guess he was a wolf too, and if he was working here, then definitely a Lycan.

The tour soon finished and he escorted us to a board room, where he said we'd sit and observe how the business meeting was held. He advised and warned us not to talk during the meeting since the boss didn't tolerate such behavior.

I wouldn't as well.

He left us in the room where we met two other interns. We had a small talk and got to know each other a bit, as we sat on the chairs in the back, away from the round table.

"I'm starting to regret this."Luke huffed and looked around nervously.

"I'm nervous as well. I heard the boss is tough and has a short temper."Mike one of the guys said.

"Maybe he should get laid."Lui replied playfully sticking out his tongue, trying to lighten up the mood. I guess he could smell the stress in the air.

I giggled at his remark and Luke just rolled his eyes.

"What? People get relaxed once they get laid." He added.

"How do you know, Virgin?"Luke teased making him blush deeply.

Going back to the subject, and saving Lui from embarrassment, I resumed."Well that explains why the latest game they released sucked."

The other two guys looked at me and laughed.

"At least you played the game. I didn't. That probably gives you an insight on what this company is looking for in games."Sam the other guy muttered pulling out his phone and started typing.

I figured he was researching the game.

"In that case, this company has the worst taste in games. Maybe we should just go ahead and leave." We all laughed. Even Luke gave a brief chuckle.

At least I got him to relax a bit.

A door opened from behind a bookshelf that we didn't see before, startled us, and a buff, Asian guy came in looking pissed as ever; soon followed by two guys, and they took their seats after they greeted us. The Asian didn't even look at us.

How rude. At least he should've welcomed us. I think that would motivate us to work harder and learn more in the process.

The big door next to us opened and Marcel got in followed with some other people. They all gave us few friendly smiles and settled down around the round table.

"Alright! Lets start this meeting. First, we have some noobs joining us today." A blond guy said in a cheerful way which I figured was not the boss.

I bet it was the Asian. I have a feeling that it was him. The guy looked like someone shit in his breakfast this morning.

Talking about looks. He sure looked yummy in that midnight blue suite. The cravat was what surprised me. It looked good on him. He looked chic, fashionable and modern. I guess he was European and definitely gay.

Don't ask how, I just could tell.

"I'm Craig, senior executive of BBS Gaming. This is Tyler the vice president." He pointed at the tall guy next to the Asian who nodded.

I wouldn't tell you how much I hated introductions. It uninteresting and trivial for me, knowing I'd forget most of the names once I leave through that mahogany door.

"This is Mae our fashion manager. . . Simone the DevOps engineer. Marcel; our game developer and your supervisor." He gave us a hearty smile. He didn't seem to care about Luke and Lui being wolves.

"And this guy here,"He put his hand on the shoulder of the handsome guy sitting next to him."Is Brian, he's our game designer, and the goofy guy over there." A tall guy gave us an awkward wave. "is David, our game animator. . .There are some others which are busy currently, but you'll soon meet them. . .and oh! . . .This is our Creative Director and boss, Mr Fong."

I knew it! The Asian was the boss. I smirked at my power of deduction.

So, he was the one behind that terrible game. Because if they needed to blame anyone for that failure, they should blame the creative director. He was the one responsible for the overall look and feel of the game, and so far, he did a terrible job.

"The meeting starts now." Craig said and took his seat. Everyone sat silently. Some flipping through papers trying to look busy reading through them. Some were communicating telepathically, by the funny looks on their faces. The guys beside me looked confused and uncomfortable by the intense atmosphere. As for the big bad boss, he had his head rest on his left palm, staring at his employees with a deep frown.

Awkward. It got really awkward until he spoke.

"Now, explain to me why aren't we doing good on sales? And where is Kelly?"

He looked at the big guy who I think his name was Tyler. The poor guy cleared his throat and gulped before meeting his boss' gaze.

"She said that she has some important work-" He was cut off by the furious boss.

"Well, she's not doing good so far, is she?!"

I hoped the guy wasn't stupid enough to answer the question. That was a trap to start an argument. I know by experience. I have Luke as a friend and I know how it went.

After a brief pause and few awkward stares, Mr Fong sighed."Now, can anyone tell me what should we do about this?. . .The game is not getting us anymore profits, and now we have a sequel coming up that I can't release since our first one is failing so hard. . .So yeah, anyone has any bright and brilliant ideas?"

Everyone looked at Craig. He was the only that didn't seem intimidated under his glare.

"We could sponsor some youtubers to advertise the game on their channels." Craig suggested solemnly and the boss glared at him.

I could see the smoke coming out of his nose and ears. He should really take Lui's advice and get laid. That would help with his flaring nerves.

"Do you know how much they cost me for the first game?"He yelled and the guys next me jumped startled by how dark his tone. I did as well, not going to lie. It was bone chilling.

"I've spent a shit load of money on those good for nothing gamers, and it increased the sales by two percents! . . .two percents!" He added aggravated, pointing two fingers at Craig in case he didn't get the picture. The poor guy if he was close enough, he would've poked his eyes with those strong fingers.

Seriously, the guy needed to chill.

Everybody got silent again. They all looked at the files in front of them doing the same trick. No one was looking up and meeting his gaze. I knew from experience that everyone was hoping the next question wouldn't be addressed to them. The same thing I do when the teachers ask a question I didn't know the answer to.

It was called operation avoid eye-contact.

The furious boss kept his usual glare at everyone then he broke the ice again."Wait, maybe we should ask the interns, they might be useful more than all of you?"

Now It was our turn to avoid his gaze. The guys next to me shifted in their seats nervously as he glared at us. I tried to look away but he looked almost comical and I couldn't look away. I was afraid my childish self would let out a laughter that sure would be the cause of my death.

"So I'm waiting. I mean, you had something to say before I got in here so why not say it now."

Shit! He heard us.

Well, it figured. That was why he looked pissed when he got in.

Everyone looked down again and avoided him except for me. Not because I was brave or he didn't scare me. It was just, his glare was so captivating, and also I couldn't care less. Yes, I liked the company and all, but it wasn't worth it to work under some douche like him.

"Anyone? Who said he played the game?"

Sam and Mike looked my way and Lui gasped faintly. They practically threw me under the bus but then again, I was going to say I was the one anyway.

"I did." Glad that my voice didn't fail me.

His daggers glare now was on me."And why did you hate it?"

You know when you'd try to act presentable and polite in front of strangers but your mind would say fuck it, I don't want to work today. Well, that what happened to me, and before I could think of the words I was saying, I blurted.

"Seriously? Have you tried the game before releasing it? It was shit, no offense to you guys."I deliberately looked at the guys on the round table who stared at me in awe.

"The story is confusing and the characters didn't held my interests. . .The game controls were alright but not smooth. . .What else-" Luke elbowed me as I was digging a really deep grave.

"I see."He smirked. He actually smirked! That was a progress, right?

He looked at the others around the table and barked."I don't see you taking notes! Didn't you hear. . . uhh?"He looked at me again still keeping that smirk.

"Jon."I murmured and he nodded, looking back at the poor team around the table."He's the only one that has the balls to say it. . .Well I want something to be done about it. Combine your genius minds together and come up with something. Maybe ask the interns to help. . .I need results by the end of this week."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"That was fun."Marcel said as we exited the lift to the cafeteria and I giggled. It was interesting and fun for me.

We sat on a table and soon Mae and Simone joined us. We shared few stories about school and work, keeping it a friendly talk, that until Luke decided it was wise to drown them in questions, once Sam and Mike left to the washroom.

I soon found out that Simone was a vampire and Mae was a Lycan, the same as Marcel.

"So what's the deal with the boss?" Luke muttered and Mae laughed.

"What? Did he scare you?"She replied with a grin.

He did scare all of us, even me! And I didn't get scared easily. Hearing him bark orders showed the Alpha side of him, and it looked scary.

Luke rolled his eyes and pushed his plate away since he already finished.

"Not that. He's just so uptight."

Marcel was the one to answer this time."That's what leadership does to a man. Besides, he has been through a lot these past years with the Lu-" He took a bite of his sandwich avoiding eye contact like he felt he had said too much.

Luke and Lui seemed to relax around them now which relieved me. Lui seemed to relax way too much around Mae which got me wondering.

"Like I said earlier. He needs to get laid."Mae giggled at his worn out joke and Luke ruffled his hair for his comment. As for Marcel, he almost choked on his food.

"Careful, babe." Simone started rubbing his back. It didn't take a genius to see that they were a couple. What an adorable one.

"He has been through some bad relationships, all ending the same way. That's why he's the way he is." Mae said softly with a heavy sigh. I felt his pain. Except I didn't have any past relationships.

Now It was my turn to sigh, thinking about the past was so painful for me.

"Yeah, he's a tough guy. I hope he just loosen up a bit. At this rate, he will hurt himself." Simone added still rubbing Marcel's back lovingly.

"We all have been through a lot in our lives. You don't see us acting like a complete dicks." Oh, how much I wish Luke was sitting next to me right now. I would knock some senses into him.

How could he be so inconsiderate?

He didn't experience anything bad in his life, which I was happy about and hoped he wouldn't face any in the future. He shouldn't think so low about people just because of their behaviors. Most of the people that look tough, cold and harsh on others, had gone through tough experiences themselves and that was their way of dealing with things.

"Guys, be careful he might hear you." Craig said as he squeezed himself next to us.

"What do you mean by hear us?" I asked worried to be jumped by the angry boss.

"Is he here?"Marcel asked concerned and Craig shook his head.

"No, but he's in the email room and you know he can hear you from there."

I looked at him confused. I knew a lot about wolves' powers and all, but never heard they could hear from that distance.

"He's a Hybrid." He clarified, but before he could say anymore, he looked behind me which made me turn curiously to see what he was looking at. There was Mr Fong staring at us before walking away.


	3. Our Mate

I drove Luke back to his place and went home. I walked inside to find my father sitting in the living with mum. I felt happy to see him again. He had been busy lately at the pack house so I've rarely seen him.

I greeted both of them and bolted to my room giving a bit of privacy. I also felt so tired since I've spent the whole afternoon giving my opinion about how to improve the game. I felt like a boss-A cool, chilled back boss, If I might add- Approving and changing few ideas.

It felt great, but still, I was concerned that it wouldn't work out and it would come and bite me in the ass. Or, the big bad Alpha would bite me in the ass.

My ass was precious, so my concern was in its place.

A knock on my door before it opened, my father walked in smiling and sat next to me.

"How was your day Jon? Your mum told me you got an internship,how was it?"

I groaned not wanting to sit up but I did. I missed having these kind of conversation with him. Our father and son moments rarely happened lately.

"It was fine. Got to meet some cool people."I smiled remembering the cool things I tried.

He smiled a calculated smile that always alerted me of a hidden motive.

"Luke called."

Of course he did. I looked at him curiously waiting of what he'd say next. Luke always did this shit. Whenever he thought that something might cause us trouble, he'd call my dad. I knew it was because of Lycans.

Like he read my mind, he added.

"He told me about the Lycans. And to be honest son, I don't want you to be there around them but yet again, knowing how stubborn you are, I'll leave that decision to you."

"I seriously don't mind being around them. Some of them are pretty cool. . .I don't get why you guys are fighting, but since no one wants to tell me which is fine by me, I will just continue my life as the human I'm suppose to be." He sighed and ran his hand through his silky black hair.

"It was an immature mistake from my side, but still, I don't want you around people who are holding a grudge, especially their Alpha. . .Believe me, it's for your own good."

I nodded. The look he gave me made me feel bad. I didn't want him to worry about me. He had many important stuff to think and worry about to begin with. Besides, I didn't want the internship anyway. Although I'd miss the place.

I sighed and he put his hand on my shoulder. He stared at me like he wanted to say something but he didn't.

He got up to leave and I called him before he closed the door.

"I'll have to go tomorrow to let them know, though. I hope you don't mind?" He nodded and closed the door.

What with that sad look?

\------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and sat up groaning from a headache that was so sudden. I walked lazily to the bathroom and took a quick shower, hoping the cold water would energize me and get rid of the migraine.

Looking at mirror, I noticed my eyes were bloodshot and my face was so pale.

I think I'm getting sick.

In any normal day, I would hide under my blanket and enjoy a good rest, but today I had a responsibility towards the guys. I was a man of my word. I offered my help. Well, I didn't have much choice as It was imposed on me, but still, I should let them know I wouldn't be able to work with them and give them the few ideas I noted down yesterday.

Once I dressed up in my normal outfit. Pair of jeans, worn up sneakers, and a t-shirt with Jason Voorhees' mask, I was set to go.

Seeing the way people working there were dressed yesterday, we looked really overdressed.

Before leaving the house, I texted Luke to tell him to get ready. And instead of him texting me back, he called.

"Hey, ready?"I started my car and buckled up.

"I'm not going. I told Mr Denis yesterday, and so is Lui."

I really wanted to yell at him for calling dad but I knew there would be no avail. I put the phone on speaker and pulled away.

"Yeah, well he only told me not to go, but I have to let them know that I'm not going to work with them."

"That's what phones are for. . .I was about to call Marcel and let him know, so just go back to sleep and we'll talk about this later."The amount of sassiness on this guy-

"No. I'm still going, don't call Marcel I'll tell him." He sighed and agreed without further argument, and I guess because he wanted to go back to sleep.

 

I found Marcel in his office with Sam and Mike. I greeted them and requested to talk to him alone, and he politely asked the guys to wait outside.

I was surprised they even showed up today. Yesterday, they looked like they were going to faint any moment from the heat of the roaring dragon.

"So, no reason at all. Just quit like that, and here I thought we were becoming friends."I smiled as he pouted.

"Sorry. I wish I could stay. I actually liked it here but. . ."I cut myself off, not wanting to go into details for my sudden reasons.

"Is it because we're Lycans?"

Or he could just find out by himself.

I didn't answer since I didn't want to lie, and he nodded. Seriously, the man looks fine to be around, and here I was going to miss out for some stupid feud. I just wish someone would let me know why they were fighting.

"Don't worry about it, Jon. I don't know why you're involved with them and I won't ask. . .Just wait here for a moment, I'll take these notes to Evan. . .I mean, Mr Fong and comeback."

I nodded and watched him leave the office.

I didn't know why but that name sounded familiar. I must of heard it before. . .Evan. I tested the name and It rolled out easily off my lips. Maybe I heard my father talking about him since they were fighting and all.

Eventhough my dad said that he caused the feud, I could see why Mr Fong kept holding a grudge. The guy seemed to have anger issues.

I could think clearly now that the headache stopped. It felt like someone hammering inside my skull. The strange thing was, that it stopped magically when I came here. I guess I really did like it here.

The door opened after few minutes and Marcel informed me that Mr Fong wanted to see me, and of course, my nerves started to kick in.

I followed him to the boss' office. On the way, we kept talking about our favorite kind of games and movies. Marcel seemed like a chilled back guy and we shared the same interests. We agreed to stay friends and play games sometimes together.

He knocked and opened the door, holding it open for me to get in which I did. The boss' office was spacious, but I couldn't look around and check what he had inside. My eyes directly glued on Mr Fong, like he was the only person in the room.

He asked me to sit down, and Marcel excused himself and left us both. . .alone.

He add an owl figurine that had mean eyes glaring at me, and I kept staring back until Mr Fong startled me.

"He told me you're leaving." Not looking up from what appears to be my notes.Even though he asked,he didn't sound nor look interested.

"Y-Yes, sir." I stuttered a bit. I couldn't help it. The guy was intimidating and his owl was freaking me out.

I could see his mouth tug a beginning of a smirk, before going back to his blank expression. He looked up and stared at me making me uncomfortable. I could feel him scanning my body and he hummed. . .pleased?

Really awkward.

I looked interested at my hands on my lap, checking my nails like some nervous and shy girl.

"Jon, what's your deal with the Lucians?"

The question surprised me and so did my heart, as it started racing by hearing him saying my name. It sounded different than yesterday at the meeting room.

Since he was the one involved in the fight, I was afraid to say I was the Alpha's son, so I settled with the most convenient lie.

"I'm their witch."He nodded, not looking convinced at all. He kept his gaze on me and this time I stared back.

Don't blame me. He has a good face to look at.

"Do you know his daughter?"I raised my eyebrow at him and he elaborated. "I'm talking about the alpha."

He thinks dad has a daughter?

"I know only about his son, why?"

He shrugged.

What was wrong with these people and constant shrugging off their answers.

"You seem like a nice kid so I'll advise you to stay away from them, especially his son. He seems only to cause trouble and pain to others."

I furrowed my eyebrows annoyed. What was he talking about? The only pain I caused was the one I did to myself.

He noticed my angry expression as he said.

"You're friends, I see."He smirked."So you know what he did to his mate?"

I cringed at the word that left his mouth. And as much as I wanted to hear what he'd say about me, I couldn't.

"He killed-"I cut him off before causing more pain.

"If you're done Mr Fong, I'll leave."

His smirk widened to a grin. I think he doubted that I was the son.

"Sure, Jon."He purred my name again and it caused me to shiver."You can leave but you need to get back here and sign some papers since we're using some of your ideas. You can bring your father if you want. I'm sure that would be a great meeting."

Wearing a smug look that would make a monk curse and kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

I stood up to leave and he held out his hand for me to shake. I hesitantly did and I wished I didn't. The headache came back making my head throb and he seemed to be affected by it as well.

No it can be. He's not the one. He can't be.

'My Mate.'

I looked around expecting to see someone else but there was only the both of us. He was glaring at me then the voice came back again.

'He's our Mate.'

'Delirious, is that you?'

I called in my head. Part of me happy to have him back and part of me scared that the pain would come back again.

'Yes, Jon.'

I looked at the man before me whose face was growing red, and I stepped back trying to leave.

'No, hold up! Tell him how we felt. Tell him how much pain he caused to both of us.'

'I'm sorry, Delirious, but I can't.'

I ran toward the door but Mr Fong caught my arm pulling me back inside before I could leave.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you've done to me?!" He spat.

"You little piece of shit. You killed every person I claimed." He pushed me against the door and I groaned from the pain in my lower back caused by the door knob.

"You sucked every moment of happiness that I had. . .You ruined everything, you worthless mutt."

He kept poking me with his finger, and as much painful the contact was, I kept wishing for more as I shivered against his touch.

l totally blame the pheromones.

I kept looking at him while he ranted about how I caused every fucked up thing in his life to happen. How everytime he claimed someone, that person face the same fate and died in the end. But was it true? Could what I have done five years ago hurt him as well?

I stood silently and listened to his venomous words about how I was a mistake, worthless, and selfish. I guess this was not how Delirious expected the meeting with our mate to be, as he was silent as well.

". . .And you send your father to chastise me for something I had no choice in doing. You selfish bast-"

I smirked but few tears betrayed me making him stop his reprimand.

"And you call me selfish. Do you have any idea what you've done to a ten year old who didn't know what being rejected is? Huh?! Do you?!" I yelled. "Spending nights hearing your wolf whining in pain for not ever being with his mate."I wiped my face not wanting to cry for this jerk.

"What I've done. . .I had no intention to hurt anyone but myself, and I won't apologize for it because finally I'm happy."

He looked hurt and I hated myself for it. Maybe that spell did something since I was young and for sure I didn't know what I was doing.

I put my hand on the door knob and turned to leave, but before I did, I had one more look at my supposed mate who looked stunned and said.

"I hate you for breaking my heart seven years ago and I hate you for reminding me again of what it was like."

He opened his mouth to say something but I closed the door behind me before he could.

I took the lift and pushed the parking lot level button. Delirious' voice echoed in my head asking me to go back and reconcile, but Mr Fong's voice was way stronger. His words kept running through my head accusing me of things I didn't know I caused, but if I did, then I am a killer and he was right. My selfish desire to relieve myself from pain, hurt many people including my father, who was constantly worrying about me. My friends who'd keep being careful around me, and him for taking away the people he loved.

I arrived home, and thankfully mum was busy in the kitchen, or else she wouldn't let me go without knowing why my face was so flustered. I ran upstairs to my room crying myself to sleep.

You're a mistake. . .Worthless. . .Selfish


	4. Blood Moon

I woke up to my mum calling me for breakfast. Now that there was no internship, I have to go back to school.

I got up not willing to talk to anyone. I barely even slept a wink last night, but thankfully I didn't have a migraine like yesterday.

I took a quick shower and did my morning routine, which consisted of few sit ups and squats. I head downstairs to find my dad and mum cuddling .

Dad looked up and smiled letting go of my mother, and I returned it. . . faintly.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself some tea to calm my raging nerves. I could feel their eyes on me but I continued ignoring them.

We rarely had a meal together, which if it was any other day I would have enjoyed it.

"So, how did it go yesterday?"

I shrugged and kept my mouth shut not in a mood to talk about it, especially to him. I might say something that would ruin their seemingly happy day.

"Honey, did something happened? You've been in your room the whole day yesterday."

I ignored her, sipping my tea and hoping they'd stop, but how could they? Me not telling them what was wrong would just trouble them even more, and they'd keep on demanding answers until I talk. They were used to me sharing everything with them, especially my mother.

"Jon-"

I cut in with a forced grin."It was fine. . .I have to go."

I grabbed my bag and left the house. I didn't want to be anymore troublesome than I already was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I ignored the guys at school as well and sat away from them during classes. Luke accepted my wishes, yet he kept giving me concerned looks from time to time. Lui, being his persistent self, kept pestering me with questions about my sudden change in mood.

I felt betrayed, especially by them. They knew how much I hated it when they'd hide stuff from me. I already lost a friend because of that. A friend who had enough of my ambiguous plans, that he decided I wasn't worth the fight and left.

Delirious stopped talking to me since yesterday at the office. I guess he was mad again or maybe he was hurt as well. I didn't talk to him either. I feel bad for always blaming him whenever something bad happens, but I couldn't deny the fact that being a wolf caused me all this agony.

I arrived to my math class late since my Spanish teacher scolded me for not paying attention. She was so loud and kept tugging my right ear that I think it'd fall off any second now.

I gave Mr Brock the late slip who kept staring at me, studying me and scanning my body up and down. What a freak. I didn't wait to be excused as I went to find a seat away from the guys, but to my luck, the only seat left was my usual, next to Luke.

Mr Brock continued the class, giving us few glances every now and then which kept Lui from trying to talk to me. Luke would flash me a hesitant smile whenever our eyes met. It only fueled my anger toward them.

The bell rang which for me took like forever.bI gathered my stuff to leave but Mr Brock asked me and the guys to stay, and I did.

"Why did you guys quit? That was a great opportunity and you let it slip away just like that."He really looked disappointed, but I could tell he already knew why.

I shrugged as an answer. You see? I learned as well how to irritate people by shrugging indifferently at their questions. Mr Brock gave unsatisfied sigh and I looked away toward the door.

I just wanted to leave and get on with the day.

"Evan told me what happened-"He said looking my way and I cut him off.

"I got to leave, Mr Brock." Luke furrowed his eyebrows confused which I ignored.

Doesn't it feel good to be in the dark, does it?

I turned to leave but Mr Brock apparently couldn't get the hint.

"He's hurting, Jon, and I know you're too. He told me what he said-"

I ran outside to the bathroom not wanting to hear what he had to say. You couldn't just insult people and expect them to be alright the next day. If he was hurting then good. He deserved to be hurt for what he did. . .For what he made me do.

I know the blame game was back and forth between us, but he was the mature one. He knew what he had done when he claimed another person. He knew that somewhere his mate would get heart broken, and he didn't care.

I have a right to blame him and not myself. If he thought he lost people that were dear to his heart, well, I lost pretty much the same. I lost a guy who loved me truly and accepted the fact that my heart screams for someone else. He promised he'd wait and I promised I'd move on, but then what happened that night showed him how much I was unable to forget the past. How I'd never be his, so he left.

"We should talk."

I turned to see Luke and Lui standing against the door. They both crossed their arms against their chest blocking the way out like I'd make a run for it.

I glared furiously at them for choosing the wrong moment to 'want to talk'.

"Okay, you want to talk, then let's talk!. . .Let's talk about the fact that you knew my mate is a Lycan and you didn't tell me."

Lui held his head down and Luke stared at me with wide eyes.

They both were speechless, giving me those pitiful looks that only fueled my anger.

"Why the fuck would you hide that for me?!"

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Jon. Your dad ordered us not to, so-"

"Enough with this Alpha shit, Luke. . .I'm your best friend. Your. Best. Friend. . .You should've let me know, at least I wouldn't have seen him."

My voice cracked in the end, remembering what that jerk said to me yesterday. I bit the inside of my cheek not to cry and show any weakness.

"You've seen. . .him?!"They both said in unison. Creepy much. Their eyes were wide in shock and I nodded. I could feel my mouth form a pout.

"We knew that they're a Lycan, but your father never told us who they're .In this case, who he is."

"Is this why they're fighting?" I wondered and Luke nodded sadly.

Evan was right. I keep causing so much pain just by being here. Just by being alive.

"Who is he?" Lui approached me carefully afraid that I might snap at him. Anticipation glinting in his brown eyes.

"Mr Fong."

Lui hugged me and muttered an apology.

"Sorry, Jon. I really am. . .I knew it was a mistake to go there."

I nodded in agreement. I had that feeling as well. I knew that taking this internship was a bad thing to do, yet, I let Luke convince and force me in going.

I should always follow my instinct.

Lui chuckled and I looked at him in a silent question.

"Seriously, dude. You have the worst luck when it comes to mates. You had to be mated with one who's a total dick." I chuckled dryly and he pulled me to another hug.

Luke stood there awkwardly. I could see the guilt coating his expression, so I opened my right arm and asked him to join in our group, manly hug.

"I'm really sorry, Jon. I feel bad for not telling you, and I'm sorry for being the worst friend by taking you there. . .I'm such an ass."

We pulled apart and I grinned teasingly.

"Yes, you are. One of the finest asses out there. . .and you owe me some ice cream."

"And some chick flick movie and tissues."Lui squeaked and we all laughed.

I couldn't seem to get mad at these guys.

"So, did he hurt you?" He looked at me concerned.

"No, Lui, he didn't. Not physically at least"

'Yes, he did. My back still hurts.'

'Welcome back. I thought you got mad again.'

'No, I didn't. I thought you're the one who's mad at me, and I didn't want to annoy you afraid that you may do something worse using your powers.'

'So subtle as always. . .I'm sorry, Delirious. That was a stupid thing I did back then.'

"Jon?. . .Delirious is back, isn't it?"

Lui asked interrupting my conversation with Delirious and I nodded. I smiled as he jumped on me excited exclaiming in disbelief.

"Great that he's back! Just in time."

He grinned widely and I gave him a questioning look, wondering what Delirious was back in time for.

"Yeah, tonight there will be a blood moon, so we'll get to see that sexy wolf you're hiding there again." Luke elaborates and put his arm around me pulling us out of the washroom.

'Do you want to, Delirious?'

'Yes! I do! You have no idea how much I missed running freely outside. . .In the woods.'

I smiled, feeling a bit contented and complete.

'Jon, I missed you.'

'I did too.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody was excited. My dad looked happy and relieved. I guess he couldn't wait to let go of all the responsibility he had for our pack, and hand it over to me.

We all walked to the forest trying to go further away from civilization to turn. Once we found the perfect spot, everybody turned to their true form and surrounded me waiting for me to do so.

See, this was what I meant by a true family. They were all looking at me with bright, hopeful and joyful eyes awaiting for me to turn. They always showed their support, and tonight was no exception.

I was nervous and excited at the same time. It had been so long and I feared that I wouldn't be able to turn. My wolf assured me that we would be fine, so I let him take control making everyone gasp at the beautiful being he was.

I patted my paws on the ground and howled for the guys to follow. I started running fast feeling the wind brush through my black fur. I playfully started jumping ditches and bushes, feeling happy about the freedom and content for the return of my friend.

Evan's words were still there but forgotten at this moment. I was surrounded by love, friendship, and pride. Finally, I could call myself a Lucian. . .An Alpha.

My pack scattered in the forest leaving me with Luke, Lui, My parents and few guards.

We ran towards the river where we settled for the meet up. I playfully jumped in the stream, splashing and enjoying the cold water on my fur, while everyone was watching me. It felt so satisfying and exciting. Like a kid's first day at the beach.

I was happy and so was Delirious.

Delirious howled again and this time louder that it echoed through the silent forest, and soon after we heard another howl but it didn't sound from our own.

I stood next my father who had my mother on his back. She got off and stood between us waiting for whoever was lurking in the dark.

Soon we saw a pack coming toward us, lead by a white wolf with golden eyes.

'That's him.'

'I know, I felt him as well.'

We kept staring at each other and dad changed back to his human form.

"What do you want, Lycan?" My father's tone was authoritative and held a warning.

My whole pack changed back and I was the only one who remained in my wolf form.

"Just passing through."Tyler said as he changed from the white wolf with green eyes to his human form.

Evan growled at me, baring his canine and I growled back stepping defiantly toward him as he did the same.

"Evan, better step back,right now! I won't let you fight my son."

I growled at my father asking him to move back. This was my fight and I wanted it. . .I needed it.

Evan took the few steps left between us and he growled again showing dominance, expecting from me to back off but I didn't. I returned it with an angry growl that the electric blue on my fur brightened and I could see in his eyes that he was taken aback a bit.

He changed to his human form and I did the same.

We stood there glaring at each other. Delirious kept begging me not to fight him, and from the expression on his face, I knew that his wolf was talking to him as well.

His face softened and he smirked wickedly.

"What's your wolf's name?"I shivered at hearing his raspy voice and stood there dumbfound by the sudden change of heart.

"Why should I tell you?"I responded once I held my bearing.

He just rolled his eyes irritated. "Vanoss wants to know?"

I raised my eyebrow in question and he added.

"My wolf, Vanoss, wants to know. That's why I came here. He heard your wolf and nagged me to come here."

'Tell him.'

'Alright.' I sighed defeated.

"Delirious. Now can you leave?"

He smirked again and leaned toward me.

"I'll be back when you're alone, I promise" He whispered in my ear sending an electric jolt through my body, and I tried to look unfazed by his words and control the blush that' was creeping in while he studied my eyes.

He turned back to his wolf form and ran back from where he came from.

"Way to ruin the night."Luke sneered.

'I like his name.' Delirious said dreamily.

'Shut up, Delirious!'

We continued the night without any incidents and once we got back home, I took a shower and tucked under the covers.

I felt my eyes getting heavy and I was about to sleep, but the buzzing sound of my phone startled me.

I grabbed my phone from the night stand to see that I received a message from an unknown number.

*Glad to see that you have the fight in you.*

*Who is this?*

*Someone who'll pay you a visit very soon.*

It has to be Evan.

*Who is this?* I sent again with an angry emoji. Not in the mood to play games.

*Your mate.*

I didn't reply because I didn't know what should I write.

*Jon? Are you there?*

*I am. Stop texting me. I believe I don't have a mate. Mine died a long time ago when they rejected me.*

He didn't answer and I was glad he didn't. He made me feel funny and I hated it. I shouldn't think that he just forgave me for what I've done, and from the playful and wicked smirk he gave me today, I knew he was up for something.

'I won't deny it, I felt danger around him. Not like when he was in his wolf form.'

'Thanks for agreeing. I thought I was getting paranoid.'

'What will you do?'

'I don't know, Delirious. I really don't know.'


	5. Uktena

It has been a month since that day.My life got back to normal,well better than normal since Delirious is back.I paid more attention to classes now that Mr Brock left.He kept always trying to talk to me about Evan and it was exhausting trying to avoid him everyday at school.

Evan never contacted me after that night,instead his lawyer kept bothering us to come sign a disclaimer.I didn't want to meet him,so I sent my father since I am not at a legal age yet anyway.

My dad told me the meeting went smoothly.Evan didn't make an appearance until the end,when he made an offer asking for me to work for him,which my dad gladly refused.Making Evan shred the disclaimer contract.Not like I care anyway.I am just glad that we are over with this matter,for now at least.

The game sequel made a huge success.Probably will be the game of the year from the amount of praise it received.They mentioned my name in the credits,how do I know?because I bought it.I may hate him but I wanted to see if I helped the guys.

Not even a few days after I bought it,I received a package from BBS Gaming.It had the game,a limited edition,with some stuff unavailable for the public.It had a shirt as well with a golden owl logo that looked doped,as well as a custom Xbox for the game itself.

I wanted to return the gift,but Luke said I deserve it,so I kept it.

Luke,Lui and I,are in good terms with the others.By the others,I mean Craig and Marcel,Simone and Mae.Well,Mae and Lui are kind of always flirting with each other.I can't say that I didn't predict it.I just kept wondering if they're dating and he wasn't telling us,until he told me that it's official but they are keeping it a secret.Mostly from Luke and Evan.

It's not like Luke hates her.It's just the age difference between the two made Lui feel conscious and afraid that if he told Luke,he will not approve.After that preach he gave me one day about how even if we were in good terms with the Lycans,He wouldn't let me mate with Evan since he is twice my age.

I personally think that Lui and Mae look adorable together,and I don't think the small gap of five years age difference should matter anyway.You can't help change with whom you will be mated.

Since today is Friday,I will hung out with the guys after school.I even promised Delirious to go to the woods tonight and I will see if the guys want to join.

I was standing next to the lockers waiting for the guys.We didn't have the same class in the last period.They're unusually late and the school now is empty,the silence in the hallway was so eerie.It reminding of a scary game I played once before.

I was about to call the guys but a tap on my shoulder startled me.

"Where have you been Luke?I've been waiting for you guys,"I looked around for Lui who was nowhere to be seen.They had the same class together.He should be here with him."...um... where is Lui?"

Luke shrugged and pulled me towards outside."I don't know?he got a text and he jumped happily,bolting outside without even a word...I went to look for him but I was stopped by Mrs Parks who needed help at the library."

Well,that's unusual.Maybe he got a text from Mae.He is head over heals with her,so I wouldn't be surprise if he forget about us.I don't mind if he ditched us to go meet her,but knowing Lui he would've sent us a text to inform us.

I glanced at Luke and he seemed worried as well.

We were about to leave to school premises,when we heard groaning and growls coming from behind the school.

'I can smell wolves nearby.I can smell familiar wolves nearby.'

'I do too Delirious.'

We ran towards the sounds,to find Lui pinned against the wall all bloody and bruised by Mae.Luke gasped shocked and I was as well.

I used my powers on her,making her drop on the ground unconscious.Lui slid down the wall,gasping for air and Luke hurried by his side to help him.

I went to check on Mae who seemed okay but still out cold.

"What happened?"

I heard Luke ask confused and I was as well.We were okay I thought,No.We were more than okay.I really thought we were friends.Why did she attack him?

Lui looked at me with watery eyes."She wasn't in control.She kept telling me to run and I...I couldn't ...I didn't know why she was pushing me away,until she attacked me...she kept crying and saying sorry while hitting me with her claws....she almost bit me,Jon...What's wrong with her?"He managed to say between sobs and It broke my heart seeing him this way.

I glanced at the unconscious woman who had tears on her cheeks.She wasn't in control? Why would she lose control and hurt Lui?why now? Could she has been compelled?that's the only reasonable explanation.But if so,who would've done it and why?

Could it be?No.he wouldn't,would he?Craig said that Evan is a hybrid.Could he be this cruel and compel her to attack Lui?and why him and not me?was it a warning?

'I believe it is.' Delirious muttered sadly

I could hear Luke's and Lui's concerned voices echoing.

" I am going to kill that bastard."I mumbled under my breath.

I carried Mae to my car and Luke helped Lui to his.I asked them to follow me to my house.

My mother helped healing Lui's wounds while she looked for a spell to break the compulsion.My father tried to reason with me not to go after him and he said that he will deal with it.

I argued with my father and the argument turned to a fight about who is in charge.I left the house pissed off at everybody,but mostly myself.And head to the forest.I needed some time to think and I wanted to be alone with Delirious.

If hurting Lui was just a warning then what else he has in store for us?

I know that he hates me,but why make other people suffer for the anguish we caused to each other?He sent her to attack Lui on purpose.He definitely knows that they love each other and he did it to deliver a message,but what is it?

I arrived to my favorite spot by the river and sat on a rock in the middle,staring mindlessly at the running stream.

How can I get Evan to stay off my back? He is a persistent bastard and he will keep doing like this until I give in.I know that he only wanted me to work for him,just to keep pestering me and making my life a living hell,until I break my spell.

I wish I could just break that damn spell and get over with it.Where are you Ryan when I need you?

When did my life got all screwed up?

I know what I did was a selfish act,but I was young and in pain.I thought that spell was the best thing to do.

I didn't mean to stop myself from falling in love.I genuinely thought that the spell will only break the bound between me and my asshole of a mate,but something went wrong and here I am dealing with the consequences.

Now that I got my wolf back,I have to take responsibility of everything including claiming a mate.I get where Evan comes from.Their alpha died at a young age and he had to lead his pack.And with that position comes the need to have a mate by his side,so I don't blame him for claiming someone else.

He is thirty-four years old now and he claimed a mate when I was ten,which means that he waited until he was twenty seven,when he was obliged to claim someone.He was probably looking for me and here I am selfishly blaming him for everything while I am the one to blame.

So now what? I am sympathizing with him?

I shake my head furiously.I shouldn't.I refuse to show pity to that fool.He is a cruel bastard who blames everyone for his pathetic life.

I snapped of my thoughts when I heard groaning coming from the other end of the river.I ran towards the sounds and I could hear that whoever It was,was yelling for help.Many growls could be heard near him as well.

I sped up to try to reach them and once I got to the location,I found a guy about my age covered in blood on his left leg,surrounded by wolves that I didn't recognize.

I stepped in to the scene and they all turned towards me.

"Leave him alone."I commanded and one of them turned to his human form approaching me.

He looks like in his late twenties,small built with brown eyes that showed nothing but menace in them.He walked toward me smirking and I held my ground defiantly.

"An alpha,I see."he chuckled like he had just said a joke."Even if you are an Alpha,you can't take out all of us alone,so why don't you spare your beautiful face the trouble and move along."

I glared at him and pushed my way forward to the guy lying on the grass.

One of the other wolves stepped before me and when he wanted to pounce at me.I felt my eyes change and I growled at him.He stepped back,his head held low and ears flatted back close to his head.He cleared the way with his tail tucked between his legs.Showing submission.I smirked smelling the fear radiating from him.

I knelt next to the guy.

"Are you okay?"I said softy,surprised how he didn't pass out from the amount of blood he lost.

He nodded and smiled but soon faded looking behind me terrified.I could see them in his eyes dark brown eyes approaching me.I let Delirious take control and turned back toward them.

I growled at them hoping I can scare them to ran away.Not in a mood to fight,but their damn pride stopped them from thinking logically.

They all launched at me at once and I smirked knowing they stand nothing against me.I snapped two necks and held the last one under my claw.He looked at me petrified.He slowly changed back to his human form,begging me for his life but then he stopped talking,his eyes wide open like he just realized something.

I didn't care what he will say next nor did I care about sparing his life.Any other day,I would have let him go.But today,after what happened with Mae and how angry I am at myself,this was a way for me to blow off steam.I know it's a cruel way but they deserve it for ganging up on a small guy like that.

I got close to his face watching the last glint of hope in his eyes fade.He knew this is his end.I opened my mouth widely and I was about to bite his neck,separating his head from his torso when I felt a warm hand tug my tail gently.

I turned to see the guy staring at me with fear.

"Please don't."he pleaded.His eyes looked heavy and his face grew pale.I had a feeling that he will faint so I granted him what he wished,afraid that seeing another gruesome scene will scare him even more.

I kicked the guy beneath me on his head knocking him out,before turning back to my human self.He is really that this guy stopped or he would've met the moon goddess today.

"I am sorry if I scared you."

I studied the guy's wound that was a bite gush so deep.I looked at his pale face that looked oddly familiar and he smiled.

"No,that's alright...It's just the thought of death unsettle me." I nodded in understanding.Who doesn't feel unsettled by death.It just sometimes you have to do it,to keep your family and love one safe.

I placed my hand on his wound and cast a spell for healing.I glanced at the boy who was staring at me with wide eyes before he fainted.

Just great.

He could have lost consciousness from the blood loss,or probably seeing me doing magic shocked him.I bet is the first reason since he is a wolf.He must have came across witches before.He tried to hide his scent,but surprisingly once I got Delirious back I can always tell what kind of being is before me.And this unconscious guy in my arms right now,is a wolf and not any wolf.He is a Lycan.

I have a bad feeling about this.

I walked back to my house,carrying the boy in my arms.Once I opened the door,I was bombarded by questions from everybody,but mostly from Lui and Luke that were still here.

"Just let me put him down first and I will answer your questions."I assured them and took him to my room since the couch is still occupied by Mae,who was now awake and apparently her normal self.

I put him on my bed and he muttered something incoherent.I managed to fathom a little of what he said and it was all about a night wolf.

I left him there and headed downstairs to find everyone waiting impatiently for me to explain myself.I glanced at Mae who held her head down embarrassed.Lui sat next to her with his arm around her.

I think the relationship is no more a secret by the look of disapproval Luke is giving them.

"Okay,before you say anything.I am not hurt,only him.so mum,if you could check on him.He lost a lot of blood and I healed his wound but he still will need a blood transfusion."She nodded but looked at me hesitantly.

"Are you sure you're alright?"For some reason,I felt her question implied something else.

"Yeah,I am fine.I found him surrounded by three wolves and if I wasn't there,they would have probably killed him."

My dad was the one to speak this time."Do you know which pack the attackers are from?"

I nodded.

"Uktena.I killed two and spared the last one."Luke looked at me confused and I knew why.Uktana is an old wolf tribe that was believed to be extinct.

"What is more confusing than the fact they still exist,is why were they after a Lycan?"

Lui and Luke looked shocked and my dad had a serious look in his face."That kid I've seen him before,and he looks like his Alpha."

"yeah,I've noticed as well that he looks like Evan and I was about to ask you if he has siblings or kids." I said nonchalantly but still mum looked at me pitifully.

If he has kids it won't change a thing for me.Us being together is a lost cause anyway.Actually,me being with anyone is nearly impossible.If it happened then it would be forced nothing more.

Dad noticed my mum's gaze and asked her to go check on the guy upstairs.Once she left,Mae resumed our conversation.

"I didn't have a good look at him but Evan has a brother,Ethan is his name...and Uktena started coming after us lately.They are looking for someone...A wolf to be exact"

I remembered what the guy-Ethan I suppose,said and figured to share it with them.Maybe they can enlighten me about it.

"The guy upstairs mumbled something in his sleep which held my interest.Do you know anything about a night wolf?"I addressed my father since he is an elder and he would be much help than all of us.

His eyes widened and quickly returned to their normal gaze.He tried to hide the fact that he got shocked by looking away,and just when he was about to talk we heard a car skid to a stop in front of our house and a toxic scent filled my nostrils. 

The door burst open and a pissed off Evan walked in followed by Tyler and Craig.

"Where is my brother?"He demanded and I just rolled my eyes at how dramatic all his actions are.

"He is upstairs resting and you didn't have to break my door for that."

He glared at Mae who whimpered in fear and looked back towards me.

"Thanks for saving him-"

I waved him off with a shrug,not wanting to hear his meaningless apology.

"Just stay here and I will bring him to you."I tried not to cause a scene and acted mature in this situation.

"How did you know he is here?"He locked eyes with mine and for a moment I felt something but brush it off.

"I found that wolf you left there and he described your wolf to me."he smirked and added."Never leave a job undone,mate.I took care of him for you."

"I see...I could ask you to sit but you are not welcome in my house."completely ignoring the fact that he called me mate.Although,hearing him say it made my heart race and Delirious whimper in want.

"I don't want to be welcomed,I just want my brother that's all."he retorted and my father nodded for me to get Ethan.

I walked upstairs to my room and I heard muffle voices from behind the door.

Good he is awake.

I knocked before going in,to find my mum holding Ethan's hand comforting him.She is always this sweet and caring.

"Hey," I greeted with a small wave and he gave me a weak smile.

My mum stood up and left us alone closing the door behind her.

"I really wanted you to stay until you get better but-"

"I know Evan is here."he interrupted and i nodded.

He kept studying my face and it got really uncomfortable."um...you are beautiful...I mean,much more than I expected...I mean,Evan told me about you and-"

He blushed and looked cute which made me chuckle,but when I realized what he said,I felt the heat creep to my cheeks as well,flustered with the idea of Evan talking about me.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and sat next to him. "Ethan,are you feeling alright?"he looked up and nodded.

He looks so sweet.He is so much different than Evan.How come someone this innocent related to a vicious man like Evan.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to cause any trouble.I know you and Evan are not in good terms so-"

"Don't worry about it."I smiled assuring him and stood up stretching my hand for him to take.He looked at it hesitantly then he took it and I pulled him up.

His feet were wobbly so he leaned on me for support and we both went downstairs.

Evan looked up and his face went red,I don't really know why.Probably just anger for the state his brother is in.Tyler walked my way and carried Ethan who smiled and nodded in gratitude and I returned it.

"Thanks for saving him Jonathan and sorry about the door."

"You are not the one who needs to apologize for the door,Tyler."I looked at Evan who was radiating with anger.He huffed and made his way towards the front door like a five years old brat.

"You are still paying for the door Evan."I yelled behind him earning a glare but it softened once I laughed on how ridiculous he looked.

Ethan gave me another wave before leaving with Tyler.


	6. Ethan

I entered the local cafe,where I would be meeting with the guys.We planned to just chill out together,since we didn't get to hung out yesterday,after what happened with Lui.

The poor guy was still shaken up.I would be too,if someone I like was forced to kill me.I was glad that it didn't affect their relationship,and that now was tighter than ever.Yesterday event,made their relationship public in our packs.So in a way,Evan helped them more than compromised their relationship.

That jerk.

Mae actually quit her job this morning,and my father offered her a position at his company.She said that she'd think about it,but I asked Lui to convince her.It would be hard for her to be away from her pack,and even with her mate,she would still feel lonely and depressed.I wanted her to feel at home,and to know that we were as well her family now.

Working at my father's publishing company would help her.We're not as big as Evan's company,but we did have a good reputation in the industry.She would be a great asset to us,and with her help,the company would get bigger and stronger in the field.

I will have to ran the company one day,even though it wasn't something I was eager to do.But I'd have to as the only son.I guess it won't be that bad.I would get to meet some my favorite authors.

Once I opened the cafe door,I was greeted by the strong coffee aroma and a cheerful waitress who ushered me to a table in the corner.I ordered the usual and started playing random games on my phone waiting for the guys.

Although the coffee aroma was strong,I could smell the same scent I encountered when Evan and his brother were at my place.I looked around the cafe,and yes there he was sitting with his brother,shamelessly gazing at me.And when he noticed that I am looking at him,he smirked.

I just looked away and indulged in my coffee,trying my best not to cause a scene.My father told me to leave it be,so I was doing my best at obeying him right now.

Yesterday,dad avoided telling me about the night wolf which frustrated me.I mean,I was going to be the new alpha of my pack,and i=I should know everything about this stuff.But he seemed to like hiding these kind of things from me.

I will try to look it up by myself,or maybe I could ask Ethan.He was the one who brought it up,so he must have a lot of information about it.I just needed to talk to him when he was away from Evan.

Speaking of Evan,he thought it was fun to come and sit with me right now.I glared at him,but my eyes softened when I saw Ethan join in as well.He gave me a shy smile which I returned,and his cheeks flushed.

Was he blushing because he is ashamed of his brother's actions? or was there another reason?

I glanced back at Evan and the smile I had on my face faded.What the hell was that delicious scent?it was so intoxicating.I couldn't seem to concentrate,and Delirious seemed like he was high or something.

"What do you want again?isn't it enough that you almost killed Lui and broke my front door yesterday.Do you still have other sick games you want to play?"

My questions seemed to amuse him since he was laughing."Oh Mate,I just wanted to say hello and apologize for the door.Sometimes I forget how strong I am."He replied with a cocky grin.He didn't sound apologetic at all.With that sexy smirk of his.I meant sick smirk.

Totally what I meant.

"How about Lui? How sick can you be to send Mae to kill him?...Listen Evan,your deal is with me so leave the others out of it or else."I threatened having enough with his bullshit.He was no longer amazed as his grin turned to a scowl,and he glared at me. "What are you going to do Alpha?kill another mate I claim?"

Again with this.

"Evan,I told you that I am trying to break the spell.I had every shaman and witch working on finding a way,so lay off my back!"

He chuckled darkly and leaned forward.His face looked much more handsome up-close.It was making me uncomfortable.I would blame the pheromones,but that was totally me.I shifted a bit,trying not to squirm in my seat. "We both know that spell can only be broken if you fell in love.Unless you grew some feelings for someone right now,then nothing will change."

He was right.There was no other way to break that damn spell.If there was,I would have broken it a long time ago.

Loving someone was hard right now.My father told me to hung out with someone I was interested in,maybe that way I would grew some feelings for them.A lot of people were intriguing for me,but none of them was available.They all had mates or someone significant in their lives.

I glanced at Ethan who looked annoyed by his brother.He did intrigued me when I first met him.I loved that brownish color of his eyes,and those tin lips.I liked how he would blush whenever I looked at him.I also noticed how comfortable I was around him.Maybe I should give it a try and see where it would go with him.

I looked back at Evan who looked impatient waiting for my reply.

" I might have some interest in someone,and I am trying to amend it to love." He stiffened a bit and his face hardened.He masked his feelings again with his expressionless look.

Was he that surprised that i found someone?

"Just hurry up and get over with it.Vanoss is growing impatient."

Ethan shifted uncomfortably,maybe was feeling left out.He looked at me and when our eyes met he looked away blushing.

He sure likes me.

I chuckled,completely ignoring Evan's comment.Although,it did hurt a bit. "It may happen sooner than I thought."

Ethan turned again and this time he didn't look away.Still flustered and slightly shocked.He looked adorable.

I know it was weird for me to plan hooking up with him.Being Evan's brother and all,but it has been so long that I had some interest in someone outside the group.Ever since Ryan,I couldn't find someone that I feel this comfortable with.I wanted to give it a try,maybe it will shut Delirious a bit.

I felt myself melting in his eyes that are the same color as Evan's.Like the sunlight shining through the black coffee.The background noises were choked.It felt like it was just me and him in the cafe.His rosy cheeks reddened even more when I smiled at him cheerfully.He gulped looking at his brother before meeting my eyes again.

A warm touch snapped me back that send tingling circuits of light through my veins.I turned to see Evan touching my hand,and that unsure look he had,sent a familiar chill through my body.Delirious started whimpering and my brain felt fuzzy with the intensity of the scent.I closed my eyelids relishing the feeling of his warmth,and my eyes changed.

I opened my eyes to find Evan was at the same state as well.His eyes were the color of flawless gold like his wolf had,and they were full of emotions.

All the noises around us were blocked again.The only sound that could be heard,was our heavy breathing and my pounding heart.I felt like I was going to lunge at him,at any moment and claim him right there.The only thing that woke me up from my daze,was a moan coming from his luscious fine lips.

I retracted my hand back,feeling weak for surrendering to that feeling.Even if it was for a brief moment,it did made me realize something I shouldn't feel.I could feel the heat creeping on my cheeks till the tip of my ears,and I tried to hide it with a fake cough.

"Well,that was awkward."Ethan said with a hint of amusement.

I looked at Evan who had a deep frown in thought of what happened.He stood up suddenly and left the cafe without uttering a word.

Ethan huffed and mumbled something incoherent before flashing me a smile.

Delirious started whining again,missing the feeling.My eyes followed his retreating figure until he disappeared behind the door.To be honest,I liked it.No I loved it and I feel like shit knowing nothing good could come up from what I am experiencing.It must be just lust,and I wouldn't just give in the most important thing I possess,for lust.

My heart belong to someone who would know its worth.Not some insensitive jerk like Evan.

"I thought for a second you were going to start humping each other on this table."Ethan broke the ice with a sly grin.

"huh?...yeah...um"

I chuckled awkwardly since I didn't know how to explain what happened.My head was still blurred and my hand burned from where Evan touched it.

I glanced at my phone to see a text from Luke,saying that Lui had something came up so we may have to postpone again.

I sighed and looked at Ethan whose gaze was still on me."Wanna go somewhere? I just got ditched."I smiled hopefully for him to keep me company.

"Sure.Where to?"Excitement reeked from him.I just chucked the rest of my coffee and pulled my wallet to pay,but Ethan stopped me insisting that he would take care of it.

"What a gentleman!"I exclaimed and his cheeks darkened making me giggle.

We got in my car and I spotted Evan's car was still there,with him inside.He seemed so out of it and in deep thought.

I kind of felt his confusion which was weird.We were mates,right.But we didn't mate for me to be bound with him and experience what he was feeling.

I sped past confused Evan towards no destination in mind.I just needed to leave there as soon as possible to clear my mind.

We decided to go to the forest where we first met.I kept my eyes on the road while I could see Ethan texting in his phone.He would let out an aggravated sigh from time to time,but I saw best not to ask.I was already in my own damn troubled mind.Evan seemed to always influence my mind and I hate it.

I sat in my usual spot dipping my legs in the cold river to calm my heated body,while he sat on the grass nearby.He kept staring at me,and would keep opening his mouth and closing it afterward,followed by a hefty breath.I thought he was trying to find the courage to say it,so I took the initiative.

"I like you too."His eyes widened and his face flustered again.He was so adorable.

Although I said,It felt weird somehow.I did like him but not the way that I could have romantic relationship with him.

'I don't like him.'Delirious said with a huff.

Wait!shouldn't he have a mate? What if I end up stealing him from his mate? That would be so wrong.

"Don't you have a mate?"He looked down and shifted uncomfortably?I can see the hurt in his eyes.

Shit maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"I do...I mean,I did but I can't be with her."He paused looking away,probably trying to hide the tears in his eyes.I didn't know how to change the subject,so we sat there in an awkward silence.

I wanted to ask what did he mean by not being able to be with her,but I felt like he didn't want to talk about it.It was obvious he didn't much like talking about her,but I felt the need to help him.

He chuckled sadly after a while."We met in my first year at college.We got partnered for a project and I actually got really upset for not being able to do it with my friend.I didn't know that fate brought us together,and when one day I tried to help her with her books.That small brush of our fingers,made the whole world around me stop."He smiled widely,reliving the memory.

I kept staring at how his eyes brightened when he mentioned her,and how he looked happy thinking about her.

That should be how me and Evan would feel about each other,but fate was against us.Made us do stupid mistakes,separating us from being together.

Ethan's smile soon faded and he furrowed his eyebrows. "She is a hunter that swore to kill the supernaturals,and when she found out what I am,she surprised me by accepting me...but all good things comes to an end,right?"

He glanced at me and he looked like he was about to cry.Hell,I felt like I was going to burst in tears.

I tried so hard to hide the fact that seeing Evan and not being with him hurt.And how every time he said that Vanoss was getting impatient and wanted to mat,made my stomach churn in pain.

'Yeah you and me both.'

'Sorry Del.'

'Don't worry about it.I still refuse to mate with this one.'

I inwardly sighed.I knew he won't approve,and I wouldn't be able force him.Besides,Ethan has a mate.

"I claimed her,and believe me that was the best night I have ever had but....but her father,the head master of the council found out and took her away.And I don't mean lock her somewhere...The bastard used a spell on her that knocked her out for good."

That cruel bastard.I felt my teeth gritted in anger.How could he step between something such as mates? How could he do such thing to his own daughter?

Hunters society had been quiet for a long time.I knew their headmaster had a certain grudge against the supernatural.So now all the hunters broke the contract of not hurting any beings,unless they caused danger to humans,and started hunting us.

"What's her name?"I tried to soften his mood and I succeeded,as a gleeful smile graced his features.

"Rose."

"What a beautiful name."He nodded in agreement and sighed heavily.

Wait.If he loved her then why he was giving me these weird signals.I seriously thought he liked me.

"If you don't mind me asking,but you kinda were sending me mixed signals." He laughed at my puzzled look,and if I might say.One of the cutest laughter I have ever heard.

"Well,part of it was to mess with Evan because he doesn't want to man up and ask for forgiveness.And part of it 'cause you are really beautiful and interesting."

Now was my turn to blush."Thanks,I guess."I stuttered nervously.

He nodded."You know,what Evan did seven years ago wasn't entirely his fault."

"Ethan,"I cut in"can we not talk about him."Just hearing his name gave me a headache and butterflies in my stomach.

I felt weird.

He hesitantly nodded."Can I just say one thing?"

I nodded for him to continue."he wanted you to work for him,only because he thinks you have potential...after all,you are the one who helped with the success of the game.So can you at least think about it?"

I really did like it being around the guys,and helping with creating the game.Still that would mean I'd have to see him everyday,and every time I did,My feelings changed.

"I can't Ethan,it's...-"

"I said just think about it,geez.You are as stubborn as him."

I groaned annoyed but nodded approvingly."I don't promise anything,but I'll think about it."

He smiled victoriously. "So,do you really like me?"I rolled my eyes and shook my head.He pouted.

"I did?but now not so much."He faked hurt and giggled.

"I think,I am going to get into a lot of trouble with Evan once I'll get back home." Even though,I understood what he meant,I didn't get the reason.

"And why is that?"

He gave me an 'are you serious' look."yesterday,he got so upset because you were holding me.The whole ride home,he kept trying to avoid the situation until Tyler and Craig made him say it...he got jealous over you."He chuckled and I felt myself heat up again.

So that was why he looked angry when I assisted Ethan in the stairs.That was probably just his wolf,like me and Del.

'Well,I am not the one who is blushing right now.'

'Shut up Del.You affect my judgement.'

'Yeah,right.'He snickered and I huffed an annoyed breath.

"You're talking to your wolf?"

"Yes,and he's being an ass right now."Delirious snorted and I wish I could kick him right now.

"I see...tell him that he is beautiful as well."He flashed me yet another sexy smile.

'Seriously,tell this dude enough with the flirting.There is no way that he's getting laid.'

I laughed and Ethan looked at me questioningly.

"He said thanks."He didn't buy it but didn't question either.We sat there comfortably talking about him and rose,then I recalled what I wanted to ask him about.

"Hey!I just remembered you mumbled something yesterday in your sleep.Something about a night wolf.Can you tell me about it?"


	7. The Night Wolf

"So you think I am the night wolf?"I chuckled at how ridiculous Ethan's deduction.

"I am sure you're the one."he looked at me with certainty in his eyes.

This absurd.He said the night wolf was a legendary alpha that was spoken of in many ancient books,about how he will fulfill the prophecy on uniting all clans under one leader.

This is just some children's night stories to get them to dream of a fairy tale that would never happen.

"Well,I still think that night wolf was just a story to keep the wolf clans' hopes high.That someday all these rivalries will end."he sighed,obviously annoyed since he kept trying to persuade me that it's true for the past hour we've been sitting here.

"If it's not the truth then why Uktenas and the hunters are out looking for him?"

It's true.Why would Uktenas get out from their hiding to look for their supposed 'savior'? But still,I am not sure if they were looking for that wolf.There Also the fact that when I asked my father,he got surprised and avoided the subject?

"Let's say he really exists,Why do you think that I am him?"he groaned and splashed my face with water which made me giggle at his annoyed face.

"I said,I am sure,and if I had the book you would've believed me as well.But one thing doesn't add up,though."his voice trailed off in the end and deeply frown in thought.

"What is it?"he kept his gaze at the same spot in the grass,obviously spacing out.

"Ethan?"he hummed but still not looking up,so I did what he has done to me and splashed him with water startling him.

He tried to glare at me but my laughter softened his stare and he joined me.

I drove us back to my place talking about different things.He didn't say what was bothering him earlier,and of course I didn't probe on it.

I arrived Home to find Evan's car parked in front of my place with him still inside.I guess,he came to pick up his brother.

Although Ethan is twenty years old,Evan still treats him like a child.

Ethan sighed heavily before stepping out of the car and walking to his brother's.I took my sweet time,hoping they would drive off 'cause I didn't want to talk to him.

They seem to be arguing.I figured that I might have to stay here a lot longer than I expected,so I got out of my car and headed to my front door.

"Hey,Jon.You said you wanted to find out more about the night wolf,Evan is willing to help."he smirked and now I could see the resemblance.He was as evil as his brother.

Evan didn't look up from his dash board,tapping his fingers on the steering wheel nervously.

Why was he nervous?

"I don't want to bother-"Ethan cut me off still wearing that smirk as he glanced at my ex-mate.

"You won't.Right,Evan?"he nudged the latter who looked fazed.

"Yes?"he replied unsure of what his brother said.I tried to stifle a laughter on how confused he looked.Biting my lower lip hardly,yet still,It came out as a giggle.

Ethan leaned down against the window and whispered something which made Evan furrow his eyebrows,before returning to his expressionless gaze.

"I can offer information but I need something in return."

Great the jerk found his way back.

"What do you need?"

"Come to my office tomorrow and I'll tell you."he said solemnly with a cocky grin.

Does finding out about that wolf worth all the trouble?

No.

"Thanks,but I'll pass."he shrugged and started the car,asking silently his brother to get in.

I was tempted to stop him and say that I will think about it,but I didn't want to give in.I waved goodbye to Ethan who seemed defeated and made my way back inside.

I found my mum watching TV in the living room.She patted the empty space next to her and I sat down,heaving a tired sigh.

"Where have you been?"she asked,although she was concentrating on what it seemed some movie in french.

I swear my mother was weird.The only language she knew and spoke was English,yet,I always found her watching movies or series in foreign languages and laughing her ass off,because-As per her explanation,the way they speak is hilarious.

She glanced at me when I didn't reply,and I gestured towards the TV.She just shrugged.

"I am starting to understand,you know.French is not that much different than English."

I know what it was.She will ask my father to take her to France this summer,and her excuse will be to practice the language.

"So,"

"So?"she rolled her eyes and handed me the popcorn bowl. "You didn't answer me."

oh yeah about where I have been.

"I was with Ethan at the river."

She giggled and I furrowed my brows confused.What was so funny about what I just said.She was really weird.

"Trying to make someone jealous?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Let me explain.My mum was a huge Yaoi fan,and since she found out my mate was a male.That was like three years ago,she said that she kept researching about it to help me out when I'll need it.

I believe I already emphasized how weird she was.

She believed that regardless if we were in good terms or not,we were meant to be together and nothing will separate us,and that eventually I will mate with Evan.

I am determined to prove her wrong.

I just shook my head and turned my gaze towards the couple on TV,yelling at each other.It's weird how French sounds elegant even while expressing anger.

She lowered the volume down to grab my attention back.

"So,your birthday is in like two weeks.Are you planning something special before the ceremony of your succession?"Her eyes glinted with excitement and joy.

I totally forgot about that.I was so focused on school and what happened,that I forgot about my duty which I will soon have to fulfill.

I shrugged disinterestedly.

"Not planning anything really.I think,I'll just hang out with Luke and Lui."

She furrowed her eyebrows.Disappointment washed over her face. "Jon,that's your eighteenth birthday.You should do something memorable"

"The ceremony is memorable."I replied in a matter-of-factually tone,and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously you are no fun...how about a party and we get to invite everybody,since they are already coming to the ceremony."

"What do you mean by everybody?"

"The other clans and packs alphas are coming to witness your succession,of course."That meant Evan will be there as well.I am not sure I would want him to be during such night.

Oh,That reminds me.I forgot to ask her if she spoke to Evan,since he was waiting at the front door.

"What did you and Evan talked about?"her expression turned serious in a flash.It looked almost scary.

"He just asked about his brother,that's all."

No that wasn't everything.She clearly was hiding something,I could always tell.She is terrible when It comes to lies and hiding something important.Everyone seems to know something and they all avoid telling me about it.That's frustrating.

Could it be about that night wolf?

"Ma, do you know anything about the night wolf?" she stiffened and raised the volume back,replying with a quick 'no' .

I see.It is about him,and no one want to tell me.Well,Evan said he will share what he knows,but I'll have to go to his office tomorrow.I inwardly groaned.

Who does work on Sunday?

I will call him tomorrow and see if he is still willing to tell me.

Mum started laughing again but I can tell it's a fake laugh.Trying to assure me that nothing was wrong.I just sighed defeated,and headed to my room.

She didn't even stop me but I could feel her eyes on me.

What the hell are they hiding?

Once in my room,I logged into my PC and started researching about him.Many of the websites had some fake information,until I came upon a page of a mysterious blogger,that had an omega logo on his profile.

It was written that he believes his childhood friend is the night wolf.The only issue was that this said friend was born in the wrong pack.

Lucians?

This blogger has a friend in our pack that he believes is the night wolf?

I scrolled down a bit,skimming through the information and stopped when I spotted the word 'Uktenas'. It reads that the night wolf is an Uktena.A spiritual wolf.It was believed that he had the powers that no other wolf contains.

It says that the night wolf will be the one to end the head hunter and his tyranny,with the help of the golden eyes wolf.

The golden eyes wolf?does he mean Evan?

Shit.This sounds so deep and legit to be a children tale.

I continued reading through the information that this blogger wrote.I figured,I should write and ask him if he has found anything new since the last update seemed to be a year ago.

I looked for a way to contact him and I found an email with the name Ohm.

So it's an Ohm symbol that he has in his profile.

I wrote an email asking him if we can talk about the night wolf.Hopefully he'll reply soon.

 

I woke up early.Mainly because I didn't sleep at all,thinking about that damn night wolf.

Ethan got me obsessed now.

Yesterday during dinner,my father tried his best to avoid anything wolf related,so I didn't bother asking him about it.Knowing he'll do like last time and ignore me.

I reached for my phone to check the time and I was surprised to see a new email.I was going to disregard it,but I remembered that Ohm guy,so I clicked on it to check.

Indeed,it was from him.He said he'll be willing to share what he had found out,but it's nothing more than the information he had provided in his blog since he couldn't investigate anymore 'cause he cut ties with his friend.

Poor guy.I know how it feels to break up with a friend.It still hurts.

I quickly responded saying that I am sorry to hear,and that I will research about it as well since I am a Lucian.

I hit send and kept staring at my phone.For some reason,I feel like this guy is familiar.Maybe he was a Lucian that got separated from our pack.

I mean,not many wolves do.But we had a few who decided to move somewhere else and requested to disconnect from the pack,which only the Alpha can do.

That means,the said Ex-Lucian won't be linked to our clan anymore and if he got in a dangerous situation,he wouldn't be able to link any Lucian for help.

That is why I feel bad for Ryan.When I hurt him that night,not physically but emotionally when he found out that I can't let go of the past,and that I don't love him like I said I did.He asked my father to detach him from the pack.

I still remember how much I begged my father not to,but he said that Ryan was a twenty years old man,and he was free to make own decision,and that he can't stop him.

I recall the night when he left without even saying goodbye.I didn't blame him,though.It was all my fault.

I hope he is doing fine.

My phone went off,signalling a new email.I clicked to see that it was from Ohm.

He said that he was a Lucian as well and he gave me his phone number to call him.

An Ex-Lucian?

I dialed the number and on the first ring a male voice replied.It sounded familiar as well,but I couldn't tell who it belonged to.

"Hello,this is Ryan."he said again when I didn't reply.

"Ryan?!"my heart was beating fast by the unexpected surprise.It's him.That's why everything about him felt familiar.

"Yes,it's Ryan.Who is this?"he didn't recognize my voice which is reasonable.It has been five years,and my voice grew a bit deep.

I can't believe that I finally found him.

"It's Jon,"the line went silent and I was afraid that he may hung up. "Please don't hung up"

"I wasn't planning on it."

Oh,how much I missed his sweet and kind voice.

"How have you been?"my voice cracked.I didn't know that I was crying.This was too much for me.I missed him a lot and I always feared that he may got himself killed.So,finally talking to him and finding out that he is safe and sound,brought up all my bottled up emotions.

"I am alright,I guess.How are you Jon?...I missed you."his voice is shaky as well.He is probably crying.

"It's been good and I missed you too."

He laughed and I smiled at how much his laughter was nostalgic for me.

"What are the odds of you finding me.That shows how much you've changed...you were always primitive.Glad you have learned how to use technology."he emphasized on the 'you'

"Hey!"I protested jokingly,but couldn't help but join him with a laugh.I was odd five years ago and everything for me was weird.I used to like the wilderness and simple stuff,so when my father bought me a phone.It was the funniest thing for my friends.How whenever it beeps or rings,I would jump,and how the art of texting was so troublesome for me.

It's not my fault that I was home-schooled for most of my childhood,and the only tech device I had enjoyed was TV.

"So,jungle boy.How is Luke and Lui?" I missed that nickname.

"They're fine...Luke relationship is stronger than ever and Lui found his mate.She is beautiful.And I..."I stopped not knowing if I should tell him about Evan or not.

"And I have the succession ceremony in two weeks.How about you?"

He laughed his contagious laughter."so,that little monkey found a female mate.I am really disappointed.I always thought of him as a bottom."

"Well.Now we know who is going to be the dominant in their relationship."we both laughed like crazy.

"I missed your laughter."he sounded caring and loving.Making me feel that brotherly warmth I always felt when he was around me.

"I missed yours too...so,you think you can come to the ceremony...um...it's alright if you don't want to and I-"

"I would love to."he cut me off."Hold on.Does this mean,you got Delirious back?!"

I giggled at how excited he sounded."Yeah.it has been almost two months now."

"How?"

I wanted to tell him but I was afraid he'll hate me.Yet again,what pushed us apart was me hiding things from him."I found our mate which made Delirious talk to me."the line got silent again,so I added."Then we found out how much of a dick he is,and now he is bugging me to break the spell that I cast because it harmed him as well."

He didn't say anything again.I knew that he'll get mad.

"I messed up everyone's life,didn't I?"I whispered but I think it was loud enough for him to respond.

"You didn't do anything wrong.If you're thinking about what happened between us,then don't blame yourself...I was selfish to think that something as mates is easy to break,especially if he or she is alive"

Ryan could never sense his mate,so that was why everyone believed that they died,and that was why when I got rejected,our relationship got closer than ever.

"Besides,I have some news myself...I finally found my mate but I still have to wait for him to grow up."

"Really! that's great...how old is he?"

He chuckled cutely."He is five...I think that was why I couldn't sense him.He wasn't even born,back then."

"How did you meet him?"I asked eagerly.A fifteen years gap between the two is huge.He is in the same situation as I am in with Evan.

stop thinking about him

"I started a job at this kindergarten and that's how I met him.I even told his parents,who didn't seem to mind...They didn't found it creepy.If I was them,I would.They said it was because now they will know that their son was in good hands."

How understanding.

"Which pack that he belong to? and what his name?"

"He is a Fianna,and the name is,Bryce."

We continued talking about different subjects and we settled to meet on the day of the ceremony.I hung up with a smile touching my feature.he said he needed to go somewhere and that's he'll call me back.

Once I hung up,I remembered that I didn't ask him who was his friend that he believed was the night wolf.I am not stupid.I know that there was a chance that it could be me,but Ryan used to have many friends so I don't want to jump into conclusions.

Besides,if I am the night wolf,didn't he wrote that the night wolf is an Uktena,then it's doesn't make any sense.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID that said Evan.I added his number the day he texted me.

I debated whether to reply or not and decided against it.Biting my lips irritated as he called again three times,and I knew he won't stop so I accepted the call.

"What do you want?why are you calling this early?"annoyance was clear in my tone.

"I had a feeling that you are awake,besides,I need to tell you something...can we meet somewhere?"

Delirious started whining again.He wanted to see him and I won't lie,so do I.

"Sure,but what is it about?if it's about the night wolf then-"

"No,that's not it.I found a way to break the spell."so that was it.He wanted so bad to mate with someone else that he spent all his time looking for a way to break it.

Why does my heart ache?

"Sure,"


	8. Heat

"Jon!"My mother yelled from downstairs.I got up from the bed to open the door and check what she wanted,but she was the first one to do it.

"Jo-"We both stared at each other startled a bit.

"Oh,I thought that you're still asleep."She looked me up and down,studying me then added."um..anyway,Evan is here."She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively,making me grumble annoyed.

I wanted to tell her that it was not what it looked like,but her over excited and happy eyes,made me stop from crashing her dream of me and Evan ending up together.

She laughed at my annoyed face and started fixing my bed hair."you're too cute for your own good...I'll tell him to get up here."I nodded forcefully agreeing.There was no use arguing with her when she was going to do it anyway.

Before she closed the door,she told me that she'll go to the supermarket,in order for us to have some privacy and alone time together.

Needless to say that there was something hinted in the way she said it.

She was really perverted.

I felt nervous and vulnerable for having him in my room.He looked nervous as well,and what made matters worse was my mum yelling.'Use condoms!'from downstairs.

I blushed furiously and he just laughed.

I gestured for him to take a seat on the chair by my study desk,while I sat on my bed.He kept looking around my room,studying every corner and I started getting uncomfortable from the silence and annoyed by his scent.

"I should probably open the window."I mumbled to myself but of course he heard me,since he nodded in agreement.

His scent was so strong that it made it hard for me to control Delirious's urges.

I walked towards the window and I could feel his eyes on me.I opened it and inhaled a large intake of fresh air to clear my fuzzy mind.

At this rate.I might do something that I'll regret.

I heard him shift behind me and the chair creaked.I looked back to see him standing behind me.

I raised my eyebrow at him in question and he chuckled awkwardly."um...I don't know if you'll approve of this,but in order to break the spell...we can try....um."He trailed off and looked at the ground with a pink hue in his cheeks,which made me wonder about what the hell was in his dirty mind.

Seriously,Mr tough guy was blushing like a teenage girl.What could possibly get him this flustered? Somehow,this made me feel alert.As well,the fact that I felt lustful emotions oozing from him,was not good either.

'I want him.' Delirious grunted making my whole body heat up.

I need to make him leave.

I cleared my throat and he looked up."Just tell me.I'll do anything to get you off my back."I muttered sternly.

He chuckled again and took few steps toward me."I don't think you'll do this one,though."He stopped close to me.Too close for comfort,and standing near the window wasn't helping anymore.The scent intensified making Delirious whine in delight.

I noticed my breathing started to get heavier,so I tried to shove him away with a weak attempt,but he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him.

How can he stay in control?

My heavy breathing turned to faint panting and his warm hands on my hips,sent shiver through my spine to my groin.Making it hard to concentrate in using my powers to get him away from me,and focus all my energy on calming my raging pulse.

"Evan,"I managed to say but it came out as moan.His eyes darkened with lust and he licked his lips before he leaned closer to my neck.

"Let me claim you."He growled in my ear and his warm breath against my neck,made me let out a lustful whimper.I gulped and panicked 'cause I didn't seem in control of my body anymore.The horny wolf took over eager to be claimed.

He pulled back,and I noticed his eyes changed as well to his wolf's golden eyes.Making me worry even more about if we both lost control.

"Don't...Evan...ah."I moaned as he leaned again toward my neck.He licked from the base to my jaw,grazing his teeth on my soft skin making me groan.

A wild moan came out of my throat before I could stop it,and his breath hitched when he heard it.

I felt weak and tried to hold back the tears,not to show him that I was afraid.

'Delirious please don't do this to me.'I pleaded

He didn't answer but whined in protest.He wrapped my arms around Evan's neck.

'Delirious no!' I yelled but still,he didn't respond.

I felt hurt and betrayed.He's going to let him rape me.

Please don't touch me Evan.

Evan pulled back again and frowned looking into my eyes."I don't want to touch you but..."I looked at him confused because he heard me,then he added."If I claim you then the spell will break,and you can leave me if you want to."He sounded so unsure as he looked down,and I felt his sadness.

If you want to leave me,I won't stop you even though I don't want you to.

Shit.

It was weird.I didn't see him move his mouth for the last part.

Are we link-. My thoughts were interrupted by my body pushing Evan's to the bed pinning him down.

'Delirious no!' I yelled again but he growled and leaned my face toward surprised Evan's neck.

"Please stop him."I begged Evan since he was still in control of his wolf.He flipped us over making him on top and he leaned down,our faces mere inches apart.I stared at him petrified while Delirious was moaning in pleasure.

"Stop moving."His pupils dilated more than they already were.He uttered those words with much difficulty,which I think was 'cause his Wolf was trying to take over.

Evan sat up and I feared that he might feel the bulge in my pants.But he seemed dazed and his eyes were distant.I knew he was talking to his wolf for sure and he seemed that he was losing control.

Shit.I was compelled not to move which will make it easier for his wolf.

"Evan control him." I muttered between pants and the smirk he gave me,told me that Evan had already lost and this was his wolf on top of me.

He leaned down and crashed his lips into mine in a hungry and lustful kiss,making me groan inside his mouth.I felt myself give in to the pleasure as my body tried to break free and wrap itself around him.

He pulled back and his Golden eyes were glowing.He stared at my eyes with a smile.

"You can move,Delirious"He purred.

I was shocked.Was that his wolf who spoke or was it Evan?

Delirious didn't waste time to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him for another passionate kiss.I could feel Evan's tongue violating my mouth and his teeth bruising the soft texture of my lips with his teasing nibbles.

I actually felt the need of more as my member twitched with excitement,but I knew that this needed to stop.

I couldn't allow these wolves to make us claim each other.Evan hurt me and I was not giving him another chance.

It was his fault that we were in this situation.

"Ahh!"A moan erupted from my mouth,when I felt Evan's erection grinding my own.The panic and hesitation evaporated and exchanged with pleasure and lust.

My body arched with another throaty moan,when his grinding fastened.Then the unthinkable happened.

Evan's fangs pulled out as he headed for my neck.

I wanted to squirm free and control my sexually frustrated wolf but I couldn't.I felt my fangs come out when Evan's neck was near.

It happened.

His fangs punctured my skin and it should've hurt but it didn't.It felt so good that my head jolted back and a sick laugh erupted.

That wasn't me laughing.It was Delirious.

Evan's pulled back and licked his blood smeared lips.Delirious stopped laughing and stared back at him,biting my lower lip suggestively.

I could see the content in Evan's eyes as he grinned widely.

My throat started to hurt again.I felt like something was trying to come out,and it did.

"My turn Vanoss."Delirious said his name playfully before he bit his neck,making Evan moan a sensual sound that made my member twitch again.

His breath hissed in and out of his lungs and his skin tasted salty from the sweat.I could feel the excited thump of his heart under my lips.

My body pulled back and I let out a heavy sigh.Delirious hummed in satisfaction,pleased with his mark on Evan's neck,and I just lied there watching them make out again.

Although it felt good,it was somehow weird.I felt like this was not how it should be.Even though I was still a virgin,I knew that making love should be more passionate than what these wolves were doing.

I've never lost control of my wolf and he never had been this disobedient.It made me wonder if they were both mad at us,and since they wanted each other so bad,they decided to act on there own.

Again I was snapped back when I felt my shirt being torn off.This had gone too far and I needed to stop them before it would get to the point of no turning back.

'Stop!' I yelled at my non-compliant wolf and this time he replied.

'I can't.I need him.'

The tone of Delirious's voice was gentle and caring with hint of sadness.I actually felt bad for him but still I couldn't allow this.

I focused my energy on getting back in control.I could feel the tears in the corner of my eyes when I felt Evan palm me through my pants,making Delirious a moaning mess.

I felt like I am detached from my body,watching two people making love using my own body without my permission.

Evan sat up and removed his cravat without breaking eye contact.His eyes showed that he was in a lascivious trance,darkened by lustful desires.He started unbuttoning his shirt,making me swallow loudly when he revealed his chiseled mouthwatering chest.

His body was so toned and hot that it threw me off again.

'Evan make him stop.'I begged in my head,hoping that if my theory was right then he'd respond.

'I don't seem that I can.'He sounded angry and I knew it was directed to his wolf.

'Sorry.'He whispered with a voice laced with sadness.

My wolf stopped listening to my pleas,and I didn't seem that I could get back in control anytime soon.

'Mum please help.'I linked my mother and I heard her panic in return.

"I am almost home,hung in there."That was what she said last before breaking the link.

Almost seemed like a long time.Both our bodies were fully naked now.Evan was staring at my erection hungrily and he brushed his thumb on the tip,before holding it whole in his hand.The feeling of his warm hand wrapped around me,was a turn on that made me moan lewdly.

Delirious sat up and fixed my eyes on Evan's member.I felt my mouth drool at the sight of his half hard member.The tip was shiny and dripping with precum.

'Stop!' I yelled in sheer fear and panic,but he didn't listen.

Delirious being his dominant self,he traced Evan's body with my hands then trailed my tongue over his chest while cupping his firm butt.

I felt my whole body get warmer,my senses hyper-acute.My nostrils flared as I picked up those exotic scents of sweat,old spice deodorant and arousal.

I knew that even if I was in control,I wouldn't stop now.

My mouth trailed it's way through his chest to his hipbone,making him squirm under my lips then he moaned."Please Delirious".

My eyes locked with his and I felt the corner of my lips twitched to a smirk."Please what,Vanoss".

The teasing and playful voice made me feel sick.Delirious had gone too far and I don't think that I'll ever forgive him.

My lips brushed the head of his erection teasingly without breaking my eyes from his.His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard."Please take me"He said shakily and Delirious granted him his wish.

My tongue flicked out for a quick taste,he gasped and Delirious took him in my mouth.There was something ecstatic about taking him in mouth.my whole body felt alive,tasting him,smelling his arousal and hearing his harsh gasp for breath.

His hips moved back and forward,thrusting faster against my mouth until he reached his climax and released.

Delirious swallowed everything and lied down with a soft thud on the pillow,licking my lips and grinning slyly.He outstretched his hands toward Evan,inviting him for another kiss.

They kissed heatedly again,and Evan pulled back taking a good look at my member before he leaned down.

"No.I want you."Delirious moaned taking me out of my trance.I didn't understand the meaning of his words until I felt something slender,harshly slip through my entrance.

I gulped knowing now what he meant and tried to reason with him but failed.

Evan kept repeating apologies in my head,but even his voice sounded dazed and satisfied by what's happening.

 

They both lied down on the bed panting,air harshly made contact with my lungs.Although,I felt some kind of content,I felt more disgusted and betrayed.

Delirious pulled Vanoss in my arms and muttered."I lov-"

And like a blissful thing,my powers kicked in and I pushed him away.Interrupting Delirious from completing his sentence.Evan landed with a thud on the floor.

I sat up panting,finally in full control again.I looked at Evan who groaned before standing up and stared back at me with apologetic eyes.

I took notice of our naked bodies and I pulled the cover over my own.My face went crimson red in embarrassment.

He realized as well and looked around frantically until he found his boxers near the end of the bed,and put them on.

My eyes started to water and I felt my breathing started to get heavier.

Delirious let him claim me.

Evan opened his mouth to say something but my door that barged open stopped him.

My mother walked in,looked back and forward between before she started cackling.

"You called me here because you feared having sex?"

I couldn't hold it anymore and I started crying.My mum stopped laughing and looked at me concerned.

"What happened honey?"She turned to glare at Evan."What have you done to my son?!"

I couldn't even speak and tell her that it was not him but our wolves.Instead,I started sobbing hardly,letting Evan to defend himself alone.

"I...we were talking and our wolves...they."He stuttered but my mum's glare stopped him."It's my fault...I-I raped him"

My eyes widened when I heard a loud slap.Evan grabbed his cheek and looked down while my mother looked at me with sad and shocked eyes.

"No he didn't." I managed to say and my mother raised her eyebrow at me confused.

I lied down on my bed,covering my whole body.Felling more like shit now.

"Please,can you leave?"

They both looked at me hesitantly,before Evan started grabbing his scattered clothes and putting them on.

"Please,leave.Both of you."


	9. Tender

Once you get claimed,it becomes harder for you to stay away from your mate,and especially hard for those who share one soul.

I feel more attached to Evan than I ever was.I feel the need to be by him and be affectionate toward him,even though that I don't love him.

I remained locked up in my rooms for three days.Delirious never spoke a word since that day.As for Evan,he kept trying to get me to talk to him through our link.

I don't know how he believed that after he claims me,that it'll be okay for us to be apart.

My parents respected my need of time alone but can't say that much about Lui and Luke.they kept coming everyday to try and convince to get out but they always leave disappointed.

I know they think that i am taking what happened the same way as when I was rejected,but this is different.I know back then I closed in to myself and fell into depression,to the extent that got dangerous and tried to end my life.

I wanted to tell them that I don't feel the same way and that I just need some time to think.Some time to clear my fuzzy mind and convince myself that I don't feel anything toward him but this stupid bond.

They shouldn't expect me to feel easy about this.I was betrayed and not by anyone.I was betrayed by my wolf.By someone I can't easily get detached from,and someone I thought would be the last one to do such a thing.

He knows how much pain we both went through when we got rejected and he still forgave that damn wolf,and let Evan claim me.And now,he chose to be quiet and I know that he is afraid of what I may do next.

I really wish I was never born a wolf.

"Jon."Luke's concerned voice woke me up from my daze."Me and Lui want to talk to you,man.Open the door."

He tried the knob and sighed when he found it still locked.Maybe it's time to give them some rest and assure them that I am fine.

Too lazy to get up from the bed,I just used my powers and unlocked the door.I heard Lui's breath hitched and the door flung open.

Lui had sad puppy eyes that made me feel more guilty.I felt my mouth form a smile and he returned it with a sad one before he jumped on the bed.

"Hey."he said with a squeaky voice that never failed to light up my mood.

"Hi."I returned it but frowned when my voice sounded raspy.

"So,can you tell us what's going on? because your parents said we should ask you."Luke muttered sternly and Lui glared at him.

"Can't you just wait a bit.We just got him to open the door."Luke kept his gaze on me while Lui turned again to face me with another smile."He just missed you...We both did and got concerned about you."

I sat up and motioned for Luke to come sit with us."I am sorry for getting you all worried.It's just..."I paused thinking of how to tell them.I actually would've preferred if my parents told them,at least,I won't go through reliving it again.

"It's just what?...Did that asshole have done something to you?"Luke nostrils flared and eyebrows furrowed."If he did,I swear I'll kill him."

I chuckled at how Luke always figures out what and who is bothering me.

"I don't think you can kill him without hurting me."

They both hummed confused in unison and I looked away to the window,remembering what happened three days back and how now I can feel him more than before.How if he'll get hurt,I will feel his pain.If he is happy,I will feel his joy.And how I do feel now his turmoil,loss and depression.So,killing him will make me lose a part of me,maybe even turn me cold,emotionless and vicious.

"Evan came here few days ago to talk and our wolves took control and..."My body started to shake as I resumed crying again.Lui pulled me to a hug trying to comfort me,but was pulled away harshly by Luke who moved my head to the side roughly with a tight grip.

"He fucking claimed you!"

The fury in his eyes made my tears stop.His grip tightened on my chin that made me groan in pain.

"Let go,Luke,you're hurting me."

He retracted his hand and clenched his jaw in clear fury."That bastard!I will fucking kill him!"

"Calm your tits,Luke.Killing him won't help Jon."Lui turned his gaze to me seemingly nervous to ask."So,Delirious let him...do that?"

I nodded and he hummed knowingly.

"So that's why?"

Both me and Luke looked at him expecting an explanation but he kept silent with a distant look,that until Luke nudged him.

"Well,Marcel told me yesterday that Evan has been missing for few days,and that they couldn't find him anywhere.I knew it has to do with you but I didn't want to tell Luke,because we all know that he doesn't think before he acts."

Luke hit him harshly in the back of his head making him yelp and they started bickering,like the usual.

It affected Evan more than it affected me.He was stupid to think that claiming me will solve anything.

"Better be dead then.Because if I see him,I will murder his ass!"Luke snarled.

"He definitely didn't tell anyone that he came to see you or else they would've asked you first about him."Lui added completely ignoring Luke's comment."I hope he's fine."

Luke glared daggers at him."Why the fuck do you care about him? Isn't he the one who compelled Mae to kill you?"

"I am not dead,am I? "The little guy bit back."Besides,if something bad happens to him,Jon will get hurt as well."

That seems to shut Luke up.

I know Luke means well but he knows how this mate thing works,and him insulting Evan in front of me is making me feel uneasy.

I actually feel bad for Evan.He might had the same intention of what our wolves did but I think he was going to ask for my consent.

Defending him now?

Seriously,my head is so dazed right now,that I don't know what to think anymore.

"Did it hurt?"Lui asked me and I furrowed my eyebrows confused.

He gestured to where I am absentmindedly touching,the bite mark of Evan,and I hastily retracted my hand.I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment so I looked away.

"It didn't."My voice cracked and I cleared my throat."How about you guys go wait downstairs? I need a shower then I'll be there with you."

I stood up and head for the bathroom without waiting for their responses.

This mark makes me feel content.The feeling that you are claimed by your mate is really indescribable.I feel relieved and like half of my worries are shared with someone that I can trust with my life.I can't say that much about Evan,since for me,he is still a stranger.

maybe if we have met in different circumstances,things would've turned out differently.

Now everything is ruined.What our wolves did just turned matters to worse.Just thinking about him,makes me my stomach turn and I feel like I am going to puke.

I know that he's nearby but I didn't want to inform the guys nor my parents.Luke may flip out and do something that will get him killed.

Evan has been near me for the past few days.I could hear his wolf howl every night.Delirious would whimper in response,making it painful for me to stay mad at him,but he doesn't dare to speak.

I figured I should talk to him and try to sort this out but whenever I feel like I will,the memory of what happened makes me reconsider that.

"How do you feel now?"I smiled at Luke and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Much better".

I glanced at the TV to find them watching some foreign movie.That only means mum has the remote.

"Where is mum?"

Lui shrugged and Luke pointed at the back yard.

"She went there and took the remote with her."

I hummed in response since they seem into the movie,even without understanding a word."I'll go get it...How about you guys prepare something for us to eat."

They exchanged looks on who should do it but as expected,Lui gave in under Luke's glare.

"Okay I'll do it but only because Jon asked."

Luke flipped him off while he had his back to him.I giggled and turned back towards the back yard but the familiar scent alarmed me.

"Lui make that for four."He grumbled before yelling 'okay'.

I stood by the door and heard him talking to my mum.

"....I can't seem to be able to sleep...it hurts really bad and I know he won't forgive me."He sniffled.

He's crying and somehow I feel like crying too.

"Jon doesn't hold a grudge."Mum said softly,but that's a lie.I do hold a grudge,I've been holding this one for years now."He will forgive you,trust me."

Will I? Really?

I would have if none of this happened but now I don't know.I've lost something important that I should share with someone I love.What I feel towards him is not love,that,I am sure of.What I feel toward him is like some kind of bond for loyalty and trust,but not love as it should be.

It got silent and I knew he probably can sense me.I debated whether to get out or not and I figured not to prolong the inevitable and talk to him now.

They were sitting on the porch swing with my mum's arm around him.He instantly looked at me with red tear-rimmed eyes with watery streaks falling down his face.

"I should go."He muttered and stood up,wiping his face with his hands.He looked miserable,wearing the same clothes he wore that day.They looked all dirty and wrinkled and his hair was all over the place.You could easily mistake him for a homeless man.

I stopped him with a smile that seemed to surprise him.

"Do you want to eat something?...Lui is preparing god knows what but I am so hungry that I won't care what is it."

My mum smiled and patted his back before she walked back inside.

He kept staring at me and I noticed the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.He looks worse than I am.

He nodded hastily.

"I would love to." He replied with a smile that brightened his face.

I walked toward the door first for him to follow but a warm hand around my wrist made me stop.The feeling of his fingers wrapped around my pulsing wrist sent a tingly feeling to my heart.I remembered what happened before and I was afraid it'll happen again that I started breathing heavily,and when I was in the verge of panicking,his voice brought me back.

"I am really sorry,Jon."His voice held so much emotion that I didn't expect will come from him.I had this image of him as a cold hearted bastard but the man before me now is broken and emotionally drained.

I formed yet another smile to assure him.I felt the need to comfort him and let him know that it's alright.Although,I can't seem to overlook what happened but he doesn't need to know.He is in so much pain than me.He seems like he can't bear the fact of being apart the way I can.

I felt confidence surge through me that I leaned forward and sniffed him,before cringing my nose.

"You need a shower." I stated bluntly with a grin.He furrowed his eyebrows bewildered,and I made my way inside.It took him few seconds before he followed.

'Is he in denial?' I heard him think.

I wanted to tell him that this is an act of kindness,because after all he wasn't the one who did that.I wanted to tell him that seeing his face right now is hard for me to process,and as much as I want to convince my mind that he isn't the one to blame,the image of him on top of me.The way his face contracted when he reached his climax.The way he glared into my soul when he marked me.My mind doesn't want to comprehend that Evan and Vanoss are total different beings,so I am letting my heart decide.

If my mind took control,I will lose it.I will go five years back and do stuff that only will hurt my soul.I want to tell him all of this but I chose to hide it with yet another smile.That's the only thing I can do right now,because being depressed won't change a thing from what happened.It will only make things worse.

I completely forgot about Luke being here,so I gave him an awkward grin when he looked my way and saw Evan.He stood up and clenched his fists,his eyes filled with indignance and anger.

"What is he doing here?!"

"Luke,It's alright.He is here to talk to Jon."My mother explained but he ignored her.

For a beta he is quite aggressive.

"Luke,I will explain later." I looked at Evan and gestured for him to walk upstairs."You know where to go."

He hesitantly nodded,bowing his head in shame.

We entered my room and his breath hitched.I know what he is feeling because I am experiencing the same.The feeling of remembering something you enjoyed but you regretted it afterward.

His cheeks had a faint blush in them almost not noticeable but I know mine is.Being with him here again is erotic for some reason.Now,that there is no scent to daze my mind,I feel weird for feeling this way.

And the weirdest thing,is that we are both staring at the bed.Like the memory is on a replay,watching the sexual scene of affection on display.

He cleared his throat taking me away from the arousing memory.

"Where is the bathroom?"I tried to ignore the bulge in his pants while I tried to control mine.

I quickly grabbed some clothes for him and showed him where the bathroom is,trying to get away as quickly as possible.

He mumbled a thank you before he locked the door behind him.I went to the hallway and leaned against the door,exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding.I slid down the door and held my head in my hands to stop the stupid whining.

'Will you fucking stop whining?' I yelled at Delirious and he stopped.

"Jon are you okay?"I shook my head and he pulled me up to a hug.

"Is it about Evan?" I nodded against his chest and sniffed back the tears.

I hate appearing weak in front of my father but I can't keep it in.He took the mating with Evan pretty well and said that it was bound to happen,that something declared by fate can't be stopped.

"You should know that you need him as much as he needs you.Together you'll change the world that we live in...Give it some time and you both grow to like each other...Fate played a nasty game against you both but you still can change it if you let go of the past."

I pulled back and looked at my dad who smiled"I've been keeping something from you Jon and I waited for this moment in order to tell you."

"Is it about the night and the golden eye wolves?"He nodded as a response,a hurtful and guilty look crossed his features.

I have a feeling what he will say because that explains why do we feel like this.

"I will wait for you and Evan downstairs,where I will tell you everything I know."


	10. A Tight Bond

I waited for Evan outside my bedroom door.I heard him shuffling inside my room,probably getting dressed.He might have thought that I am waiting for him downstairs,because I heard him sniffing something then hummed pleased.

I felt myself heat up when he opened the door and got startled by seeing me here.My eyes raked him up and down in awe.He was wearing my blue shirt with Jason's mask and sweatpants,just a plain outfit yet he looked stunning.I don't think my clothes looked any better before.

I got admit.He is an attractive man.The way my shirt tightened around his flexed muscles and how his dark hair is still dripping wet drops that glide down with ease and get absorbed by my cotton shirt.

His sharp jaw and thin lips that hide his pearly white teeth.

He is handsome

"Thank you!" He said with a chuckle and my eyes widened in realization.I forgot that we are linked.My body was on fire and I tried to say something,anything,but my mind froze.

He saw through my embarrassment and spoke again.

"Can you show me where to throw these?"

He had his dirty clothes in his hands.I grabbed them and our hands brushed making me shiver under his touch.I looked at the clothes and somehow felt bad for throwing them.I just told him that I will take care of it,although I was just going to hide them.

I wanted to keep them as reminder,I guess.

I asked him to go downstairs while I went back to my room and put his clothes in my laundry basket.His cravat fell on the ground,and when I leaned down to grab it,the memory of him looking down to me with a smirk while taking it off,made me jolt back a bit and drop it again.

It's going to be hard to forget.

I sighed again and put it in the basket with the other clothes,before retreating to the living room.

Luke and Evan were glaring at each other with clear hatred.I think out of respect for my dad they had to suck it up.

"So," My dad started when I took a seat between mum and Evan.The latter was already eating a BLT sandwich.

Seriously?This is only food that Lui could make? He was an expert in making tacos.What a lazy-ass.

My father eyed me carefully.

"I hope you take this very lightly and with an open mind,Jon."

I gulped and looked at him with anticipation,somehow feeling uneasy about what he'll uncover.

"Me and your mother consider you as our own son and nothing can change that."My mother squeezed my hand and smiled.

I really didn't know what to think.I just stared back at them with a blank expression on my face.

How do actually people take this kind of news?

"The Uktenas's leader was a feared and a powerful alpha."He resumed simply,like he did not just crushed the whole world around me."The tribe was named after him.He possessed great powers and all other clans and packs obeyed him."

"He had the gift of reincarnation,that's how he ruled for thousand of years."He paused taking a sip of his water,nervously fixing me with guilty gaze.My head was hammering and my heart was racing.The fact that I am not their son,made my head spin around many questions and doubts.

Evan linked me and asked if I am alright.Even though I kept a stoic expression,he felt my uneasiness and troubled self.I gave him a reassuring smile and bottled my worries deep inside again,but he still looked worried.

"So,Uktena was one of the horned serpents.They were nine of them but he was the only one gifted with reincarnation...When they died,he took it upon himself to rule over wolf clans around the world.That,until the hunters council leadership got handed to the church family,who had some certain grudge against werewolves and aimed their attacks only on us and ignored other beings.That's when the treaty got revoked,and that was-"

"I don't want to sound rude,"Evan cut him off sternly."but Jon is panicking right now.Can you please tell him more about the fact that he's not your son? I mean,you just dropped a bomb and fled the crime scene."

The caring tone filled me with so much warmth.He glared at my father with a murderous look,making him shrink down in his seat.

Can I call him father,anymore?

All eyes were on me and I felt like crying but Evan kept me strong,by taking my cold hand in his own without even looking at me.I actually felt safe holding his hand.

He kept his cold glare trained on my father who looked down in shame.

"I am sorry."He nodded with a hint of respect toward Evan."You're right."His voice cracked with a strain,and he cleared his throat before looking at me with a faint smile.

"Jon you are my son and no one will ever change that."

I looked away not to meet his eyes and mine went directly to Evan,admiring his strength that kept me sane right now.

"I avoided the topic,because it doesn't change a thing for me...for us...I am sorry.I know it must mean so much to you."He added softly,the smile faltering from his rough features.My mother's hand was trembling against my own but I couldn't look her way.

I felt my eyes started to water,and I bit the inside of my cheek to stop me from breaking down in tears.

There is so much I can take in.

And I reached my limit.

"I couldn't have children of my own and when I found you,It was a gift,a blessing given to me...That day,I was tracking some rogues at the forest,those rogues attacked some nearby clan."He glanced at Evan and added."They attacked your clan and your father asked for my assistance....So,that day,I heard a faint whining near the river.I checked it to find a black wolf cub shivering from the cold.At first,I thought it's just a normal wolf but when the cub sniffed me,he turned to the beautiful baby boy,that is you-"

"What?!"Lui half-yelled.

"That's impossible!" Evan exclaimed and glanced at me."No one could ever find their wolf at such young age."

He brushed his thumb on the back of my hand,making my chest hurt by a loud throb.I wanted to pull away my hand but I couldn't.His eyes were glowing with happiness,the crimson redness in his orbs shimmered,beautifying the chocolate brown color even more.

My thoughts were abruptly cut off by a kick on my shin from Luke,who rolled his eyes at me and looked back at my father.

"But,how come he couldn't shift until he was ten?How about Delirious?how come he doesn't remember anything about it?"He asked all the questions that everyone was contemplating on.

Delirious.I really forgot about him.He is really has been calm since I snapped at him.

"I got shocked as well at first but when your mother cast a spell to find out which clan you belong to,I got more stunned...The Uktenas were believed extinct since Uktena died under the hand of a hunter,who used a spell that stopped him from reincarnating.That spell back fired on them,since Uktena served the spirits and never indulged on the human desires...He never even took for himself a partner."

He looked impressed and proud by this Uktena guy.

"When the hunter's witch cast that spell,the spirit saw through that Uktena will be reborn,but his powers and soul will be divided and shared between two beings...I linked you to our clan and cast a spell to hide your powers even from yourself,because you were in great danger of dying.Rogues activity had increased because of the white wolf and I feared they'd find you too."

He glanced at Evan before explaining further."I got all this information out from an Uktena rogue,who told me everything.He was so close at killing you and if it wasn't for some protective spirit who saved you and caught him,he probably would've succeeded."

So those Uktena wolves I killed were rogues? I am somehow relieved that I didn't kill my clan members for nothing.

It wasn't for nothing,they tried to kill Ethan.Yes Ethan,why were they after Lycans?Why they wanted to kill their leader?

"Why would they kill their alpha?"Luke asked,again stating what I was wondering.

"Probably they were promised something.I don't really know,but I know that when the white wolf got revealed,they knew that they don't have much time before Uktena will back,so they had gone desperate."

"Why were they after Lycans?...When I met those wolves,they were trying to kill Ethan."

My dad looked at Evan who nodded."I am a pure descendant of a Lycan wolf and a Ravnos vampire.When I was born,I held the mark of the white wolf."

"White wolf with golden eyes."I confirmed and he nodded.

"Uktena's wolf was black and white,a beautiful divine beast.When they cast that spell,it split the wolf into two souls."

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and smiled.

"Since I was a kid,I knew that I am special and my dad told me all about it.He told me why I was different and what was my role to a better future for our kind...He told me about how great my mate will be and how I should protect them from any harm.He even helped me look for you."

I glared at his hand then back at him.

I think my deranged self snapped finally,opening old wounds was the breaking point for me.

I slipped my hand away from his and looked at my father.

"So,to sum it up.I was born a savior to the wolves,and had no choice in choosing a partner because it was already chosen for me.Then got abandoned by god knows who into the woods to die-"

"Jon!"My mum half-yelled and I yanked my hand away from her as well.

"I got rejected when I was younger to even understand what the word mate is."

"I know that this so much for you,"My mother-I am not sure If I can keep calling her that,cut me off again."but don't-"

"Don't what?!huh?!" I pushed the chair back and it fell with a loud thud.They all gave me pitiful looks because I was fucking crying again.

"Jon,you don't have to look at it that way."

"Yeah,right,Luke.You weren't the one who got abandoned and rejected by your mate!You weren't the one that got so depressed and tried to end his life."Evan's eyes shot up and he grabbed my hand.

"You should know that I didn't intentionally reject you-"

"Really?!"I chuckled dryly at that and wiped my face."You didn't intentionally reject me,although you just said your dad told you about having a mate that you should protect."He looked down with a frown and I added."Don't lie to yourself because you did it knowing that somewhere your mate's life will get fucked!"

"He had his reason and he suffered as well."My father defended with an assertive tone and I turned my glare toward him.

"And I didn't?!...I got rejected,abandoned,and fate saw that it wasn't enough,so my fucking wolf betrayed me and let the man I hated all these years claim and rape..."A sob escaped my mouth and Delirious whined in sadness.

I looked around at their sympathetic expression and felt my walls falling down.

"Why does it have to be me the one to suffer? And on top of that,I have to be considerate and forgive every person that wronged me."I sniffled and rubbed the blurriness off my eyes.

"It's not fair."I stuttered and walked back to my room.

I heard my dad stopping Evan from following me,and I was grateful for it.

I needed time to think and cope with everything,again.

 

"Can I come in?"My father asked when he opened the door to my room.I pulled the sheet over my head to hide my flustered face,that I am sure is a mess.

So embarrassing.

"They left?"I asked and he closed the door sitting next to me on the bed.

"Luke and Lui did.Even though they didn't want to."He pulled down the cover and frowned.

"How about Evan?"

I feel bad for snapping at him.He did try to explain his reasons.I should've left the room without uttering those hurtful words and making everyone worry about me,again.

"He's here.He refused to leave."He chuckled heartily and brushed his hand through my hair."He's really stubborn."he paused staring at me with a smile."You should give him a chance."

I groaned and tried to pull the sheet back and hide under them but he gripped it tightly.

"You should know,that's it's hard for him to be away from you right now....After that he had claimed you."He casually muttered and I blushed at his remark which made him laugh.

"Just talk to him.Maybe if you hear his side of the story,you'll understand."He urged.

"So now,you pity him?"

He nodded with clear guilt spread on his face."Because that man had it tough from everyone.He was misunderstood...you should just give it a try."

"I don't know."I muttered truthfully.I really don't know what I should think about the fact of being with him.

"If it's not for you and him then for all the wolves out there,for all of those that were waiting for this very moment."

He's right.This is bigger than me and Evan.I should help him get rid of that deranged hunter and restore peace to all the beings.I should think about helping Ethan getting Rose back.

"Fine."


	11. Love

We sat there awkwardly staring at anything but each other,or it must be just me.I felt the same way as that horrible day.Vulnerable,weak and fragile.Thankfully there was no pheromones or horny wolves taking over our senses.

I glanced at Evan to find him staring back at me with worry and hesitation in his eyes.A slight of fear can be seen there as well.

I thought it would be easy to first start by an apology for my outburst earlier.

"I'm sorry."we both spoke in unison,which made me smile and nod for him to speak first.

He cleared his throat and looked at me right in the eyes."I am sorry for everything I've done in the past."He sat silent for a minute looking down,probably thinking from where to start.

"Jon,"he reached for my hands and I flinched away which made his face fall into a sad grimace.

I was just taken by surprise so I saw best to assure him and show him that it's alright.I grabbed his hands into mine shivering at their warmth.

"Sorry.I am still a little bit..."I trailed off looking for better words that would assure him than hurt him even more.

"I understand."He said with a smile that reached his eyes.He was looking down at our tangled hands with a joyful grin.

It's weird how I feel safe in the warmth of his hands while he is the one I am scared of.I can actually feel myself relaxing and not-contemplating on unpleasant thoughts.

"You have no idea how happy I've got when I first felt your presence."He started smiling at the memory.

"I've been looking for you since I was in my early teens.Then finally,when I was seventeen,almost my eighteenth birthday,I woke up to Vanoss squealing in happiness,purring and singing for his mate...I did too."He chuckled when a gave out a faint laugh at the thought of his big wolf squealing.

"I felt so complete for the first time,like that big part I was missing in my life,was finally found and waiting for me to get it."

The smile never left his face adding."The feeling is indescribable.I felt like my quest in this life was over and that I get to relax and enjoy the rest of my life with my better half."

My face flushed at his loving words.I tried to look down but his eyes were so captivating and hypnotizing,I couldn't look away.

"We were always on alert since someone informed the hunters' council about my existence.Someone who was close to my father,who was so jealous of his status and wanted it for himself.That person was the reason I screwed everything up."He gritted his teeth in clear anger and I spontaneously gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"There were multiple unsuccessful attempts to get me killed."He interlocked our fingers and looked at me with gaze I couldn't decipher."I feared for you.I was always living in terror about them finding you,waking up every morning with a jolt from all the nightmares I've seen...That was until they started their plan,in my early twenties.When a rogue was found with your blood covering his hands.The moment I sniffed that sweet smell,I knew it was yours...Apparently,two wolves attacked you but you were saved by the spirits as your father told me,but I didn't know back then.I only saw red and I snapped,ripping that wolf into shreds...I-I..."

He looked like he's going to cry.His jaw was clenched and I knew he is trying to stop the tears from falling.

I can't imagine being in his place,looking and waiting for my mate only to find out that they died....I also don't remember being attacked,that must be because I was still young to remember,I guess.

'I do.'Delirious whispered.

'Shut up!No one asked you!'

A chuckle snapped me away from arguing with my wolf.Evan was looking at me with slight of amusement.

"I am impressed that you can stay mad at your wolf."

He heard me?

He nodded."I heard him as well..."He laced his fingers through his silky raven hair.I figured that it's a nervous tic.

"I guess,we really are one."

I blushed and cursed myself for blushing again.He didn't say anything affectionate and intimate for me to heat up like this.Although,to be honest,I always dreamed of the day I get to become one with my mate.Even when I met Evan and all the unfortunate events that happened between us,I always thought of the Ifs and Hows.

I shook my head.Not the time to get sentimental.He flashed me a smile and I thought that I should apologize as well.

"I need to apologize as well,for what happened earlier and....for doing that spell.I seriously didn't know that it'll affect you-"

He laughed which made me smile,even though I didn't know the reason,but hearing him laugh brought joy into me.

"To tell the truth,you did me a favor and saved me when you cast it...it's just when I met you,I said those hurtful things because I was mad."

I tried to slip my hands away from his but he gripped them tightly."Don't do this again,Jon.Don't push yourself away from me whenever you remember the past."The stern tone of his voice made me give him a curt nod.

I looked down,trying to blink away the tears that the memory brought.Those venomous words he said the day we met,could've been the death of me.If it wasn't for Delirious's presence and for Luke and Lui that always cheered me up,I probably would've ended my life.

"Jon?"His voice seeped with worry again.

"I am fine.It-It's just when you claimed whoever that was,I fell into depression,and that wasn't just because of you...Well,a big part of the reason was you,but it was also because of Delirious.He kept calling himself names,using the same hurtful words you...Anyway,those words got to me,to the extent I decided that I had enough and sought for horrible ideas to end my life."

He shook his head,his voice came out strained."No,it was all my fault.After all,I was the one who blindly trusted the shaman and his daughter when they convinced me that you're gone."

He let go of my hands and glared down at my teddy bear imprinted sheet.I felt empty when he let go.My chest tightened,like I couldn't breath normally.The air seemed thick and harsh for me to suck in.

"I didn't know that was all a plan to get me killed."He looked up with teary eyes and my hands were itching to held his,to hug him and comfort him.

It's never a beautiful sight to see someone you love broken,especially someone who is as strong and fearless as Evan.

I tried to ignore the fact that I used the words love and Evan in the same sentence,but my heart started racing uncontrollably at the realization.Evan's eyes shot up widely and grinned from ear to ear.

He looked beautiful.

I couldn't stare at him longer to enjoy the sight.My face flushed a crimson red hue because he obviously heard me.

He ignored it or probably didn't want to embarrass me anymore as he asked."Can I..um...lay down next to you.Just for a bit.I didn't sleep lately and I would go home,but-"

"Sure."I don't know if I sounded this word or I just thought of it,but it did shut him up.I moved a bit,giving him some space where to lay down and relax.He rested his head on my pillow and sighed heavily.The way he looked lying down brought a fuzzy and a troubling feeling down my stomach.

"They convinced me that you're dead,and I couldn't sense you anymore so I believed them.I got depressed and the shaman's daughter was always there for me,comforting me....Then years passed,I started having feelings for her."He looked up to meet my gaze."Not love,though.It was like an appreciation and respect for sticking by a grumpy and emotionally drained man like me.Then my father got killed,poisoned by them...I didn't know obviously.I thought it's just a natural death,although my father was a strong,healthy man."

"I was forced to take over his estate.She was happy for me and supported me.I didn't see through their motives when I claimed her the day of my succession,and after I did,I fell horribly ill."

He chuckled sadly."I was stupid not to know that I felt that way because of you."

He turned on his side and faced me,his eyes roaming over my face with a caring look.

"You can lay down,Jon.It's kinda hard to look at you from this angle."

I obeyed,like he just compelled me to do so.Hypnotized by his beautiful deep brown eyes that were glowing under the dim light.I just did what he asked as quickly as possible,not to let my mind think about it too much but failed again.

How did we get this way?One moment I was mad and afraid of him.Now,I am more relaxed around him and have this sudden urge to cuddle with him.

I stared at the ceiling fan listening to him resume his story.

"Days went by and I still felt that weird feeling.That something is wrong and out of place but I brushed it off.I occupied myself and my mind with handling my father's business and managing the clan's matters...Two years later,Sarah,my wife,got pregnant.For the first time,in years,I felt happy again.But my happiness was short-lived when she died suddenly with a seven month baby inside of her."

I swallowed loudly knowing I did that.My spell caused that...I killed his unborn child.

"Hey?!"He grabbed my shoulder and made me turn to face him."Don't sulk about something happened in the past.You didn't know.Besides,you saved me that day...it's true the baby was an innocent soul caught in the middle of it,but that was all part of their scheme to inherit the business and rule the clan...The kid wasn't even mine.Of course,I didn't know then,being my usual dense self...her secrets got exposed later on,but not after I did a couple of mistakes."

He wiped my eyes from the tears I didn't know I welled down and smiled."When Sarah's father lost his pawn that was helping him to get what he dreamed about all those years he stood by my father's side,he sought again the help of his frenemy,Church.They both found another way to manipulate me....They've sent my way a girl all beaten up and injured.She told me some shitty story about how she has been running away from her captors to find her mate,and that some shaman cast a spell on her to lose the sense of him...The bastards bound me to her and I felt some connection.I fell in love with her due to that magical enforced bond,and she was the second person I claimed...She met the same fate as well and died."

His hand never left it's spot the whole time,instead he brought it up and brushed the hair away from my cheek and left there.I closed my eyes enjoying the way his thumb brushed my cheek in a circular motions that made me shiver and almost beg for more.I could've pushed his hand away,but I liked the feeling.

I opened my eyes to find him staring back at me with a dark gaze.He bit his lip and gulped before adding.

"Before she died,she made sure to leave something for me,exposing the shaman and Church's plan...maybe she felt bad for me or she really did love me.In her diary,she talked about how Sarah and her father tried to get her pregnant in order if I 'accidentally' died,she could rule the clan until my supposed kid grows up.Then she wrote about how he asked her to do the same thing.She exposed how the Shaman wanted the money and Church wanted to end me since he saw me as a threat."

"I executed that Shaman for treason,but not before torturing more information out of him.He told me everything I needed to know,but what he never told me,was that you are still alive...I closed in on myself after that and started acting like an alpha to my clan...Why I got mad at you,was because your spell killed my best friend.Since I didn't know that it was the thing killing off whoever I claim,I did claim another person but that wasn't because of love.It was just the simple fact that she lost her mate by some Uktenas rogues,who were trying to get to me...She had a little new born girl,and I didn't want that girl to grow up without a father,so I claimed her mother...."

"Shit."he mumbled when he saw me trembling and pulled me to a hug."I didn't mean to guilt trip you.You deserved to know the truth."

I tugged his shirt tightly in my hand and cried heavily.

I indirectly killed these people because I was being selfish.That poor girl lost both her parents because of my existence.

"Jon,"he said pulling away and cupped my face with his hand."Look at it this way.If you didn't cast that spell,I would've been dead by now."

I nodded and sniffed back the tears for his sake,even though the fact that he's alive didn't stop the horrible feeling of guilt that was consuming me.

He bit his lip again,tracing his thumb over my chin."It's hard and irresistible not to kiss you right now."He blurted and my eyes widened.His words made me forget a bit about he said before.

"Sorry.."He mumbled with a sheepish grin,and moved his hand away."It's just you look so adorable."

'Adorable!' Delirious squealed and Evan laughed.

we lied there talking about what we missed from each others' lives.He spoke about his best friend's daughter,Luna-she is three years old now,and how handful she is for him.

We both grew tired and I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.I closed them and before I drifted to sleep,I felt Evan pull me into his arms.My head rested on his chest,humming in content and listening to his excited heart beat that lulled me to sleep.


	12. Embrace

*Click*

A clicking sound disturbed my light sleep.not only that shutter is what woke me up,my mother was squealing and shrieking some inhuman sounds.I rubbed my eyes awake,feeling constricted to move.I shot a death glare that had not effect on the grinning figure before me.I was going to yell and ask her to leave my room,but she shushed me and gestured to the sleeping man that was holding me against his chest.I seriously forgot about him in my daze.

No wonder i wasn't able to move.

My mother squealed again and linked me before exiting my room.saying that we look adorable together just as she expected,leaving me a blushing mess.

I glanced at Evan who looked peaceful in his sleep.His lips were slightly parted and his face looked relaxed.The frown that usually was formed on his expression was replaced by a smile.The bags under his eyes were still there,which made me feel guilty.

The poor guy didn't get much sleep after that day.

I absentmindedly laced my fingers through his jet black silky hair.attempting and failing,to fix his usual fauxhawk hairdo that looked good on him whenever i saw him.My hand started caressing his cheek that is so smooth,tracing my finger on his firm jaw.My hand burned with a tingly sensation from touching his soft skin.My thumb brushed his lower lip and his breath hitched.i tried to move my hand away but he caught it and brought it back.

Shit.i woke him up.

My eyes shot up widely in realization of what i was doing just now.

"i woke up when your mother opened the door"he spoke huskily.his groggy voice made him sound more sexy.my face heated up and i tried to move away from him,but his grip tightened around me."please don't get up and continue what you were doing."

I looked up to see that his eyes were still closed.

"i..i am-"

"i am not trying to force into doing anything you don't wan,Jon.it's just...i don't know how to explain it...your touch is comforting and made me feel safe."his caring eyes were locked with mine and i felt the burning fire that rimmed his iris warm my heart."please"He pleaded and i reluctantly nodded.

We both screwed up each other's lives and now we need to move on.but i am still afraid of what happened and of what will happen in our future.i know it's silly for me to keep pondering on something that we didn't have a hand into it.An act that could've ruined everything if Evan wasn't persistent.

I am afraid of things getting heated and he may ask for something,that i don't think i am ready for.what happened that day was our wolves' doing,but it still stuck in my mind and as much as i want to kiss him right now.kiss his thin,refined and seductive lips.I am scared if i did then he won't be able to stop and-

"stop"he frowned and held my hand in place"stop thinking about it please..."he brought my hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss in my palm.My heart started racing and my body felt as hot as lava against his own."i am sorry...I really am.sorry about that day and i want to take it slow with you...if..if you would allow me."

He looked at me with so much hope and worry that made me feel obligated to assure him with a quick nod.He smiled gleefully and loosened his grip around my waist.

"you have no idea how happy you made me feel right now...."He cupped my face and i gave him a dry smile.i could feel my face pale and my anxiety kicked in,reliving the memory of that day.I wanted to kiss him but i couldn't just forget everything in one day.It's still too much and i know that it will take time for me to feel at ease with him.to be able to hold him and call him mine.

He sighed exasperated and got up.

"I don't know how many time i should apologize and i won't give up.i am really sorry...if i could take back what happened that day Jon,i would..."he paused,letting out a heavy sigh"...maybe i am doing this wrong.maybe you need some time to think....I should give you some space...i..."He trailed off and walked to my bathroom,slamming the door behind him.

I know that he thinks i don't trust him,but i do.i just don't trust our wolves.what if they took control and-

'I won't'

'You know,this shit is your fault.I can't erase that image of Evan teasing and pleasing my body without my consent...and i have you to thank for that'.

'No it's your fault.'Delirious yelled and shocked me.he never yelled at me before.It was always the other way around.

'If i didn't took control and claimed him,he would've found someone else.or you would've forced me into mating with someone else...You both at fault and you dragging me and Vanoss into your mess...I am sorry Jon that i used your body to mate with him and i would've chosen my form.but i knew if i tried to change,you would've took control...us wolves are different than you humans.If we love someone,we devote our body and heart to them until the day they die...I am sorry-'

His words left me speechless.I was harsh on him and never stopped to think of how he feels about it.seeing his mate and being close to him but not being able to claim him.

'No.'I sighed.'i should be the one apologizing for doing this to you.i still hate the fact that you disobeyed me and i won't be okay with it in anytime soon,but i'll try.'

'I understand Jon.please just don't..don't let Evan go.'

I nodded to myself.I should stop being dramatic here and look at the bigger picture.I can try fixing this with him and establish where we at.At the same time.joining our forces will help us against that tyrant who condemned the wolves to live in fear.

The bathroom door opened and Evan locked eyes with me for mere seconds,before looking away.He looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"My phone's battery died.can i use yours?i need to call my driver to pick me up..."he spoke calmly but the disappointment was clear in his expression.he looked away and added"...I shouldn't have pushed you into accepting me.It's clear that you don't feel the -"

I cut him off with a hug from behind that surprised him by how tense his body got and the gasp that escaped his throat.He placed his hands on mine and pried my grip open.I thought he rejected my hug and my face fell.but he just span me over,so that he was facing me with a wide grin that brightened his face and pulled me into his big warm arms.

I snuggled my nose in his neck and sighed contentedly by how right it felt."i will try"i whispered and his heart's pulse picked up."that's all i'm asking."He said softly.

we stood there holding each other for what seems like hours until a sound startled us.

*Click*

Of course my mum was peeking from the door with a camera in her hand."perfect"she cheered and Evan laughed at how much a fangirl my mother is.I couldn't help but smile as well.she is sure weird and i won't replace her for the world.I don't care if she is not my real mother because that what she was for me all those years and that what she is for me,from this day forward.She is a loving,supportive and sweet person.the best mother in the world.and she is mine.

"how about this"Evan muttered and i stared at him confused and shocked when his lips leaned towards my face,planting a kiss on my nose.there is no need to say that i blushed again.

My mother squealed a 'yes' and took a picture before disappearing behind the door.

 

"we could've had breakfast at my place"I glanced at the passenger seat,to find him still staring at me.he's been looking at me since we left the house.He had a stare of admiration and affection that took me off guard.

I looked back at the road,trying not let him distract me and get us both killed.

He didn't answer which made me call his name.He just hummed and looked outside of the window.

"we could've had breakfast at my place before dropping you at yours"

"I need food"

"and we don't have food at our place?"i glanced back at him and he arched an eyebrow which made me add an 'oh'

no wonder he looks pale and weak.

"yeah..."he sighed heavily"i didn't feed since...you know"he sounded uneasy for bringing that day up.

Suddenly i felt possessive for some reason.The idea of him drinking blood from someone else,made my heart pang with jealousy."you could've just asked...when we get to you place you can drink from me"i kept my glare on the road,trying to keep a stoic face.

I can't help it.i am a half wolf.A very possessive Alpha.

He chuckled at my obvious motive but he didn't say anything.

"take next left"

I turned left to see nothing but a big gate with a guard post next to it.I looked at Evan who lowered the window and greeted a buff guy in a black suit.

"Oh!..sorry sir.i didn't know it's you."The guy glared at me,making me feel uncomfortable."is everything alright sir.you've been missing for quiet long..."he looked at me again studying me,probably to see if i am a threat or not.

Evan noticed his glare and grabbed my hand.The warmth of his hand relaxed my stressed body."i just needed some time away..."He flashed me smile then looked back at him"now.open the gate."The guard gave a curt nod and opened the huge gate that let out a creak.

I knew Evan is rich but not this rich.why would anyone need a big place like this to live in alone.

"i don't live alone."He declared when i parked my car next to the front door.

It's really annoying how he can hear me when i don't intend him to.

I wanted to ask what did he mean by not living alone?does he mean Ethan lives with him?if so,it's still a big place for just two people.My question was answered when the front door opened and an army of people came out greeting him.

His clan.

"Uncle Evan"A small girl squeaked and he carried her.She kissed his cheek and narrowed her eyes at me.making me chuckle nervously.i am not good with kids and i can't believe this little girl is making me nervous.

Evan walked inside with his clan asking worriedly about where he has been.they all surrounded him and some of them shot me a glare before closing the door behind them.

Okay.

I stood there hesitant between following him inside or just leaving.I turned toward my car choosing to leave him with his family but the door opened again and Evan looked at me with a frown."aren't you coming?"

I really didn't want to leave but i don't like being in a new environment,especially a hostile one.I shook my head and smiled."you should have some time with your family.we can talk later"The word 'family' made my heart throb for a good reason.I hate to say it,but he is the closest person to real family for me right now.He is no longer the stranger i once met.after learning that stuff about Uktena,i started to see him as part of me.

His frown deepened and opened his mouth to speak but the door flung open as Ethan squeezed from behind him wearing a smirk."Jon.can't say that i am surprised"he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me toward the door.

Evan growled and Ethan just stuck his tongue out playfully and rolled his eyes,ushering me inside.

I sat awkwardly in the huge living room.Everyone was staring at me.no scratch that.They were glaring into my soul.Delirious felt threatened and started growling which made Evan sit next to me and hold my hand.

That seem to calm Delirious.

"this is Jon.My mate"they kept their eyes trained on me as Evan explained what happened the past few days.

"Can we trust you?"one of the men asked and everyone nodded in agreement"yeah,can we trust your ability to help us"another one added"we are doing okay without you and we trust our Alpha.but you Lucian,have to work hard to earn it"

"of course you can and you should trust him"Ethan answered"he is after all your savior"he stood behind me and gave me a light squeeze on my shoulder to show support.

Evan smiled when his men nodded and welcomed me as their second Alpha.of course i will have to prove my worth but for now i should be happy by their embrace.

The little girl that Evan was holding earlier approached me carefully.once at reach,Evan pulled her to his lap."Luna.this is Jonny."

Jonny?! when did i get the nickname?why the hell my cheeks are heating up again?fuck the hormones.

I smiled at the little girl that i was the cause of making her an orphan,and i found it harder to keep the smile while looking into her eyes.the beautiful honey orbs that suited her ebony short hair.

"but he's no princess"she slurred and i looked at Evan confused while both he and Ethan laughed.Evan's cheeks dusted pink and whispered something in her ears.

"a prince"she gasped and wiggled free from his grasp.She stood nervously before me and studied my face.The room was quiet,like everyone was waiting for her to speak."do you like teddy bears?"she twiddled with the hem of her dress and i laughed nervously.She is cute and all but i don't like interacting with kids and i don't think they will appreciate my companionship.

"better choose the right answer.your life depends on it"Ethan joked and Evan smiled at me encouragingly.I looked at the small girl in white that looked angelic and nodded"i love teddy bears."she shrieked and hugged me,which surprised me.She planted a wet kiss on my cheek and giggled.She clang to me and talked about a room full of teddy bears.I couldn't make out half of what she said but i kept my nervous smile on my face,while guilt was eating me away for indirectly stealing the perfect life from her.

I looked at Evan pleadingly to take her off me.he already felt my discomfort by the look on his face."come here princess.leave Jonny alone"

"She is the little girl you talked about"It wasn't a question more than a confirmation.

we were both in his huge room that smelled like vanilla and old spice.He walked out of his bathroom dressed in his professional tailored suit that left me with an open mouth in awe.he hummed in question while my eyes were studying him up and down discreetly.

He looks ravishing.

He arched an eyebrow and i cleared my throat"Luna.She looks happy even though..."

"don't let it bother you so much."He sat next to me"she is a tough girl.she got me and the whole clan.now she even have her prince."he tried to lighten the mood and i smiled at his gentle attempt.

"does the offer still stand by the way?"he grabbed his black shoes to put them on and sat back next to me.

"what offer?"

"about drinking your blood"he replied shyly,looking down to hide his flustered face and i quickly nodded.He is my mate and i won't let him drink from anyone else.

He mumbled a thank you and placed his warm hand on my cold neck.goosebumps filled my body as i shivered under his touch.his hand traced his mark and it started burning in anticipation.Why does this feel so affectionate.i really don't know but my body thinks it is.

His lips brushed my neck and i bit back a whimper when his tongue flicked my neck.It's really a weird sensation when his fangs bit my skin,puncturing the veins.My breath started to race and my eyes grew heavy,even rolled back from time to time in guilty pleasure.i couldn't stop a moan that escaped my mouth which made him pull back with a blood smeared lips.The way his tongue licked the blood of his mouth was a turn on.

He smiled gleefully and leaned back again.a sharp sensation woke me from my haze as he sucked greedily my blood driving me into pure ecstasy.my head jerked back giving him more access to my neck as he tightened his grip around me and pulled me to his lap.He moaned and bit deeply than before,making my body arch against his chest.i couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.I gave in to the pleasure.My heart beat started to slow down.Delirious was mumbling something that didn't reach my mind to comprehend.

A gasp and someone calling my name echoed in my head but i was so tired to respond.I almost drifted to unconsciousness when Evan's voice brought me back.

"hey Jon stay awake"

I lazily opened my eyes to meet his worried chocolate orbs.I couldn't open my mouth to speak.i was still in my pleasurable and sensual haze.

"you lost control.if i didn't stop you,he would've died"someone yelled.i couldn't concentrate to determine who was it.

"Jon?"Evan's voice dripped with guilt and i leaned on his chest to rest.

I am fine.

"no you are not...shit.i am sorry"he kissed the top of my head and i felt his strong arms hold me close.

"i am just sleepy"i voiced my words to assure him.

"he could've died Evan.what the hell happened?"the gears on my mind turned those words in my head trying to identify the voice.

Ah Tyler.

"i don't know.His blood is different and i don't know how Vanoss could handle it when he claimed him.but i couldn't.it was so good and enticing that i couldn't stop."He gripped me tightly and pulled me closer to his chest.My embarrassment brushed with his own.making my eyes open widely when i moaned his name.

The silence in the room was really eerie.only my panting and Evan's excited heart can be heard.

Put me down please.

He pulled me away and i avoided looking at him as he lay me down on his bed."rest a bit.i will...."he cleared his throat."i will go speak to Tyler and i'll be back to check on you"

I felt myself nod before burying my face on his pillow that has his addicting scent.


	13. The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

"what the hell Evan?"

If it wasn't for this sentence,i would've sucked Jon dry.I am very thankful that Tyler came at the right time or i would've screwed up real bad.Drinking his blood brought some addicting pleasure that my body screamed greedily for more.Vanoss was yelling at me to stop but i couldn't.

It felt so surreal.The feeling of being accepted by your mate.Him moaning my name and humming pleased with every gulp.I felt complete and wanted to give him what he wanted.Hearing his racing heart beats.listening to him hindering about having feelings toward me,made my heart flatter and skip many beats.

To be honest.i thought he would never forgive me for what i've done and for i was going to do.He doesn't need to know about my other mistakes.i will correct everything and make him the happiest man alive.

I will give him the life he deserves.make up for all those years he lived in pain from rejection.i will tell him everyday how much he is loved.I will tell him about the future that i have already planned for us.cuddling,hugging and making love with him.waking up every morning to his beautiful face.Having late brunch because we grew tired from burning our energy the whole night.

The first time i saw him at the board room,i felt something toward him.i thought it was just an attraction and when he touched my hand.The sensual shiver that ran through my spine,made my heart throb in need for more.Most of what i told him was true.i was mad at him and that's why i said those hurtful comments.but part of it,was because i was furious at myself.pissed for choosing someone over him.

I will never tell him that half way through that perfect day.although Jon hates the reminder of it.That day was for me the greatest and the happiest i have lived.I remember Vanoss's words,telling me that this is my chance to claim him and i shamelessly did.Vanoss gave me full control after he bit his neck and let me enjoying the best moment of my life.although it wasn't perfect since it wasn't consensual but it gave me a change of heart.

The fact that i stayed by his side,was Vanoss's idea.He told me that Jon has a big and kind heart and he will feel bad for me,and he was right.I feel bad for using his compassion but it got the job done.He is now in my bed napping.so this secret will die with me for ever.

'Yeah i will never tell,because if i do,i will definitely lose Delirious too.' Vanoss said.

'I know'.I replied with a smile.

"where the hell were you?"Tyler growled once i left my angel in my room.I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled.a real smile,that shocked him by the look on his face.

"I was getting my mate back"

The corner of his mouth pulled back a bit,showing the beginning of a smile but he stopped and frowned.

"you could've called Evan.You got us all worried"

That was part of the plan.i wanted to say that but stopped myself.I knew that the guys will let Jon know by any means that i was missing.even though he was already aware of my whereabouts.I tormented him and his wolf by standing next to his window and howl the whole night.I got scared when he didn't have mercy on my soul the first day,but Vanoss kept encouraging me to follow the plan,knowing that it will work.

When his mother found me in her backyard that day.I was on the verge of giving up and leaving his place for good.It hurt so bad that i wished someone would dagger my heart to stop the pain.she caught me off guard when she asked me if i love him and i cried.The first time in years,i let my walls down and cried in front of a stranger.

Everything worked out for the better in the end.it was all worth it.

Tyler sighed for the lack of my response."I see...so is everything good between you guys?"

"getting there"i replied truthfully.I know that Jon doesn't love me.what he feels right now is just pity and the mating bond.i am okay with that.it's better than nothing.

I know i can mold his emotions later into affection but for now i will be patient.

"did you..did you...um..you know"Tyler stammered and i chuckled at his awkwardness.

"yes and it was...magical"my smile widened reliving that beautiful moment.Tyler grinned and patted my back"good..."he frowned and i knew what he'll say so i cut him off before uttering any words.

"i will fix it.there is no way i am giving up on Jon now"

He nodded in understanding"coming to work?"isn't obvious?i am dressed up for work.i would love to take Jon with me but i need to get some things settled before him showing up there.

"i will catch up with you after i check on Jon"

I walked inside my room to find Jon staring at the ceiling.He had a million dollar smile,that i would do everything to keep on his face.He looked down and showed me his baby,innocent face.sometimes i do forget that he is still young.

"how are you feeling?"

He reached for me with his hand which stunned me a bit.he is really taking this lightly.He is trying to make it work even though he doesn't feel the same way i do for him.I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to sit next to him.

"don't let anyone drink from you again"The jealousy glint in his eyes made my heart pulse with joy.I chuckled but he kept the stern stare on me,so i nodded."i won't...even from you...i can't risk what happened earlier to happen-"

He put his finger on my lips shutting me up.the thing his touch does to my body is incredible.It burned every logical cell in my brains,making me lose control over my whole body.itching to touch him,feel him and love him like i should.when he moved his hand away,my lips started aching for more.Jon doesn't know how dangerous what he is doing now.since the day i met him,he gave me blue balls.I spoke to his father and told me what spell he used.I researched some more about it and i found out how if i claimed him,it will break.

i tried to be patient until at least he reaches eighteen.but that day at the cafe.the way he looked at Ethan,burned my insides with jealousy.i knew that my brother won't do anything with him,but i wasn't so sure about Jon.

The whole day,i've been contemplating about what if he found someone and let him claim him,just to please me and break that spell as i asked.what if he fell in love with someone else and not me.I really don't know how he was able to survive with the fact his mate claimed someone else.because i don't believe i can.

I raped a minor in act of love and as wrong as it sounds,i don't give a damn.In the end he didn't leave me and that's what matters.

Jon doesn't seem bothered with the silence.actually he has a faraway look as well.

"you know,that bite is not supposed to make you feel that way..."He eyed me confused and i elaborated"...a vampire's bite is supposed to be painful not affectionate..."his face flushed and tried to look away,so i cupped his cheek and made him look my way.He bit his lip and i grunted a sound of pleasure.he really doesn't know how painful to hold back around him.

I grazed my thumb over his lip,releasing it from the confinement of his teeth.His eyes drifted and locked with mine showing many emotions and one of them was a defined urge for a kiss.I don't need to say how my heart almost exploded,hammering in loud throbs that i think was audible around the room.I licked my dry lips and watched how his eyes followed the motion with such anticipation.I leaned to catch his taunting lips,in what i will call our first consensual and hopefully passionate kiss.but of course i had to be stopped by someone.Like fate refuses to let me enjoy this man.

"Uncle Evan.where is my prince?"

If it was someone else i would've kicked them where the sun doesn't shine,but there stood my other angel,Luna,looking at me with big puppy eyes.She moved to the left a bit and spotted the wide eyed guy that was probably hindering on the fact of what was about to happen.

I just missed my chance again.

"Jonny" she shrieked and pulled her toy cart that is full with her teddy bears collections.He cleared his throat and smiled at the little girl.it's pretty obvious how uncomfortable he feels around her.she,in the other hand,seems to like him even more than me.She started introducing each and everyone of her bears and actually Jon listened to her incoherent rambling with enthusiasm.apparently they share the same love for teddy bears.

"here you are"Martha lifted Luna and scolded her"you let me start the bath and you scurry away"

Martha is like a mother to me.she was the second mate to my father after he lost my mother.she raised me up since i was fourteen and she treated me as her own.

"so you're the famous Jon?"she asked the now timid guy that held my arm for support.

"umm..yeah"

She giggled at his flushed face which made Jon relax a bit.He seems concerned and tensed around my pack.I know that's it's normal due to our feud,but he shouldn't.he is with me and no one will touch or hurt him.

"what a beautiful catch"Jon actually let out a squeak,that surprised me and she laughed heartedly.

"okay Luna.."she shifted the little girl's weight to her left side with a groan."...let's go have a bath.."she turned and narrowed her eyes at me"...and you.take care of this sweet boy and don't let him get away from your sight."

I nodded"i won't" i looked back at Jon,who avoided my eyes and moved to the other side."i should go home."he mumbled standing up.

"are you sure you're fine.you can stay here if you want,until you feel alright"i suggested and he shook his head."i am fine"

He touched the bite with his hand and contemplated a bit with a blank look on his face,before retracting his hand hastily and avoiding looking my way.just seeing his blushing face,was a turn on itself."um..where is the bathroom?"

I pointed to the door next to the walk-in closet and didn't move from the bed,watching that delicious looking ass of his walk to the bathroom.I love that i am affecting him this way and soon enough,he will be lovey dovey with me.

I left the house and drove to work.I missed only a few days but i know a huge ass of paper work will be waiting for me,ponce i get there.on top of that,i need to start planning our attack against that bastard,before he strikes first.He always targeted me because he couldn't get to Jon.he thought killing one will save his problems.It wouldn't do shit.Jon is special just by himself.he is the dark side of Uktena.unbelievable,i know.a soft heart,caring and tender person like Jon is dark.but it's true.I would discuss with his father about how did he contain his powers?or how did he keep him sane without me?maybe because he has a pure heart or maybe because he was raised in a loving environment that prevailed his dark side.

What if now that i claimed him,his dark side unveil?

Delirious already showed the first signs of rebellion,when he disobeyed him.i sure hope that he can control himself.

I parked my car and once i stepped out of the elevator,i was greeted with my PA.who looked at me with wide eyes.i guess Tyler didn't inform her that i am back by the way my office looked.They sure know how to bring out the bad side of me.

"okay.I already signed these..."i handed the papers to Craig and checked the file that was proposed from the development team about a DLC for the game.maybe i should get Jon to look at it.he did helped us a lot with the game and i really think he has some crazy innovative ideas that will make my company reach more success than it already has.

"Jared called this morning"hearing his name snapped me out from my thoughts.I mumbled 'shit' under my breath and he just stared at me with a blank face."i already told him that you're back.so-"

"you did"i snarled and he just shrugged and looked through the papers that i just signed."well, he has been concerned about his man,what did you expect?"

I expect you to cover for me because i am not ready to let him know.

"when did he call?"i asked calmly and he shrugged indifferently."don't know.some time in the morning."seriously if he doesn't get out of my office right now,i may kill him.

I checked my watch to see that it's already five o'clock.he must have already arrived.the flight takes normally around three hours to reach here.i was prolonging the inevitable,but it was for a good reason.Jared stood by me through my depression and that was when i found out that my mate is the reason Tessa died.that i am the reason my best friend died,leaving that poor baby alone in this world.Jared nourished,cuddled and hugged me until i felt better to get back to the world.without him,i would've probably neglected everything and left my pack.now i am supposed to break his heart and tell him that i fell for my mate and that what we had is over.

The poor guy believes in the forever since he is a vampire.

Like he read my mind,Craig said.."you should've thought of that before and handled it when you found you mate"The accusing tone made my glare fell.

"i already get these words from Ethan,like every fucking day.so please.not you too"i shouted and he didn't flinch and replied with the same nonchalant tone."yeah.about that.Ethan called Mindy just now and she asked me to tell you that he has been trying to reach you the whole day."

My head went straight to Jon,since i left him there with him."what happened?"i demanded while checking my phone,to find many missed calls from Ethan.

He just rolled his eyes and looked up from that damn file,to meet my demanding concerned eyes."oh don't worry so much.if it was something bad i would've told you the first thing when i got here..."he paused and pushed the glasses back to the bridge of his nose"...on second thought.it is bad now that i think about it...Ethan said that he and Jon are coming here to see that book of yours...the one that talks about the night wolf."

"what?"My scream could be heard around the whole establishment.

"better think quick Evan"he said devilishly and i stood up to lunge at him,but he used his vampire speed and fled away laughing at my stupidity.

I fiddled with my phone,trying to call Ethan.there is no way to stop Jared now.as for Ethan,i can just tell him that i will bring the book home.

I was about to dial when the door of my office barged open and a scowling Jared walked in.

Just great.

"what the actual fuck Evan?at least let me know when you want some time off."

I felt a lump in my throat and i tried to swallow it but i couldn't."Jared"seriously?this is the only thing i could say?am i really this nervous?

"don't Jared me"he yelled"do you know how scared i got."he said softly with a teary gaze,walking toward me"...i thought Church got to you and if it wasn't for Ethan i would've declared war on him."

I smiled and hugged him back when he pulled me to a hug.what did Ethan tell him to stop him from looking for me?

"hey.i am fine you see?"i said when i pulled away and he smiled cheerfully.fuck.How am i supposed to break the news to him?

"i missed your face"he said cupping my cheeks"i missed your warm eyes and your delicious lips"there was no time to stop when he crushed his lips with mine.i kept my eyes on the door,feeling like i am in any cheesy drama movie,where the lover walks in on the scene and gasps in shock and disgust,before running away with tears flowing on his face.

Oh.please don't let it be that way.

To my luck.Ethan walked in with Jon but that was after Jared pulled away and sat on the chair infront of my desk.away,very far away from me.I am grateful but not so much knowing that now i have two guys that like me back and both oblivious about each other's existence.

"hey"Jon said with a small wave.his face grimaced,looking around the room.i could feel his discomfort.

Ah.that's because of what happened when we found out that we are mates.

"Hey Evan"Ethan said with a cold tone and eyed Jared warily.

I just smiled nervously at both of them and asked them to sit.Jon chose to sit on the chair next to Jared,who shook hands with Jon's greeting one.

"Evan?"Jared nodded toward Jon for me to introduce.well,this is should be interesting.Jared this is my mate.Jon this is my boyfriend.yeah,it sounds perfectly right,not weird at all.

I groaned inwardly and Ethan moved back to the couch,with a smirk plastered on his face.The look he had on his face was pure evil.I know he wants me to be with Jon,but bringing him here just ruined my chances.will Jon take this lightly?since i wasn't with him when i got with Jared.are we a thing anyway?okay.so now i sound like an insecure woman.wouldn't he think that it's bad? since i knew he is still alive after his father came to scold me for hurting him.

I am really a screwed up.

Jared took it on his own hands when he saw that i froze in place."i am Jared"he said to Jon with a smile and he as well presented himself.i sighed happily that Jared did not tell him-

"I'm his boyfriend"spoke too soon.I looked at Jon who kept the smile on his face.he is still smiling?there is seriously something wrong with him.

no you are the one who is sick.

he growled and unlinked me,not giving me a chance to reply back.i can't fucking reach him.what did he do?

"I know..."he replied sweetly to Jared,who his eyes were looking at me suspiciously"...i am afraid Evan didn't tell me about you but Ethan did"

he did?i glared at the grinning bastard who didn't hide his amusement.he is enjoying this.

"and i think he didn't tell you about me either?"Jon questioned with a wicked smile that scared me and made Jared shift uncomfortably.

"no.."Jared hesitantly replied and looked at me concerned"..Evan who is this?what's going on?"

"oh don't ask him unless you want him to choke on a lie..."Jon brought Jared's attention back to him,while i looked at him with wide eyes.this side of him is really scary."...i am his mate."he chuckled darkly,making me and Jared shiver from how sinister it sounded"...the rejected mate."

Jared just gulped and looked at me for confirmation and i nodded.

"so you are the one that caused him all that trouble?"Jared hissed and stopped when Jon didn't seem to care.I could see that Jared is fuming and i tried to speak but he shot me a glare that made me flop down on my chair and keep my mouth shut.

"you heartless bastard"ouch.oh that wasn't for me.he was talking to Jon,still it hurt though."what the hell are you doing here?are you here to get him back after what you've done?"can he really shut up.he will ruin everything for me.

Jon kept the same stoic expression,giving full attention to Jared."do you have any idea what you have done?...huh?...if you are back to get him-"

"yes i am and believe me you can't stop me."Jon tone of voice was so cold,that it didn't let me enjoy the small victory of him fighting for me.

He looked at me with a blank stare before smiling sweetly at Jared.and by sweetly,i mean disturbingly sweet."we already fucked and claimed each other"i gasped about how blunt and vulgar he was and so did Jared.the only one laughing his ass off was Ethan.

"you did what?"Jared looked hurt and i just looked down in shame.

"listen Jared.when Ethan told me that Evan has a boyfriend,i wanted to meet you and settle this in a friendly way.believe me.if this happened way back,and by that,i mean few days back.i would've let you have him...but this bastard right here..."i didn't look up,i couldn't.i was scared shitless"...he claimed me without my consent and i am a possessive person.so sorry,i don't share."

"Evan"Jared's voice cracked and i looked up to meet his face,to find him smiling.what the hell?

He started laughing and so did Ethan.only me and Jon were the one who looked confused.I didn't notice but Jon was wearing my black shirt.he looked really yummy.

"care to explain?"Jon demanded and Ethan stopped laughing right away.

"sorry Jon...."he looked at me with his childish grin"and you too Evan.you see,i already told Jared that you found your mate and i was aware that you were at Jon's all this time."he explained and Jared continued"he called me and told me that you needed help.as much as i love you Evan,i know that you love your mate more and only care about me as a friend.so i agreed."I smiled gleefully at him but when i looked at the unimpressed Jon it faded.

"why am i dragged into this?"

Ethan paled at his glare.i smirked when i saw how scared and nervous he looked."i thought you needed a motivation to state what's in your heart,so-"

"so you plan this little charade to get me to confess to this bastard"i frowned at his words"let's make this clear Evan..."he was now facing me"...even if i do like you....you still have to work hard to get me to say it and you..."his dagger and murderous glare turned toward Jared"you didn't have to go all the way and remind me of what happened.as for you Ethan.you are as much of a jerk as your brother."

He stood up and left.

he was right,that was so uncalled for.I know Jared and Ethan meant well,but they just made him feel like he was played.

Damn i just lost him again.

A ding from my phone made me check it.

Or maybe not.I stared at the phone with a text with a wide grin on my face.

'bring the damn book with you when you come home'

The word 'home' made my heart skip with joy.another ding and i checked my phone again.

'i mean my home.don't read too much in to it'

'too late Jonny'


	14. Forced Pleasure

I really don't know what is wrong with me right now.I feel a weird sensation got control of my body.I feel a sudden urge to please myself.feeling hot and sweaty,like my whole senses heightened.

I can smell my arousal and feel the throbbing pulse,painfully tenting my jeans.I feel the same way as that dreadful day,maybe even ten times amplified.I managed to mask my scent and control myself at Evan's office,while i directed all my lustful desires to a boiling anger and jealousy.but once i left his company.i seem not to be able to calm my raging pulse.

I reached down with my free hand and palmed myself through the thick fabric of my jeans.The friction was tempting and more arousing but didn't help at all.If i wasn't driving now,i would've took care of it.but i am almost home where i can have more privacy in my room and handle this stupid shit.

Delirious kept moaning ever since we left Evan's company and his moans and whimpers aren't helping.The images of Evan dominating me aren't helping either.i think my dick has control over my brain,with a mind of its own.displaying those erotic scenes.

Feeling Evan's harsh and dry lips on my own.kissing me roughly and passionately,licking and nibbling my already wet and swollen lips.Teasing my body with feather touches and butterfly kisses-A car honk snapped me out of the distracting and unhelpful imagination that almost got me killed.i swerved my car to the right and parked to get a breather.

My body is tingling and burning all over.My breathing is ponderous.dizziness overwhelmed me and my eyes blurred,stinging with tears of pleasure.I really need to get off.The images were back again.this time,my hand are tied up against the bed head-post.I looked down to see my fully naked body glittering in sweat.I heard some movement to my right,i turned to see Evan standing there in his whole glory.looking deliciously good.He had a mischievous grin on his face while he approached my bed warily,like some wild animal cornering his prey.I bit my lip nervously and swallowed thickly when i saw what he had in his hand.

A riding crop.

I shook my head furiously,getting rid of those stupid fantasies.these are not mine,i am sure of it.i am never like this and i am sure as hell not a submissive.If anything,i should feel disgusted by the idea of Evan touching me.after what happened.

I unbuttoned my jeans and reach for my throbbing and needy pulse.I began to touch myself lightly.just gentle strokes like quiet whispers against my skin.My member seem to be sensitive.Even just the simplest touches are deliciously painful.I picked up the speed,squeezing my shaft harder until i reached my climax.

i have never felt so low in my life.I have never thought that it'll come to jerking off in my car,in the middle of the street.I think i just hit the bottom low,disregarding my dignity.I feel so dirty and disgusting,like that fateful day.No matter how many times i showered and scrubbed myself,i still felt repulsed by my own body and fought the urge to claw my skin to shreds.

I drove back home as fast as i can manage.eager to reach the safety of my home to get cleaned up.I should probably ask Luke if this is some mating shit.He already mated and probably went through the same faze.No.it will feel weird to discuss this with him.maybe i should ask dad.Yeah.that's it,i will ask him.hopefully he'll get scarred for life as a revenge for holding stuff from me.

The few steps from the drive way to the front door,proved to be a challenge.I thought i took care of the problem but it seems that it's ten times worse now.I opened the door and found my parents watching TV in the living room.They both looked happy,cuddling in the large couch.My mother resting her head on his chest while he laced her silky hair with his long fingers.but their happy moment was intervened by an obscene moan erupted from my mouth.Their smiles faded once they noticed me,they were replaced by concerned frowns.

"what's wrong son?"

I supported my weight against the door frame,while i kept heavily panting.

"you tell me father"i panted.finding it harder to keep standing on my feet and impossible to move from my spot without moaning by the harsh friction caused by my jeans.My father carried me to the couch.I chuckled bitterly at how weak i looked right now.heaving like some female in heat.but i am not in heat.right?nor a female.i am a man and males don't go on heat.

I leaned on my father's chest while my mum cleaned my face with a cold wet cloth.My breathing calmed a bit but the pain didn't subside.It turned more excruciating that i started shamelessly squirming in my father's arms.I wanted to cry.i was so embarrassed.here i am,a moaning,sweating mess in front of my parents.

How demeaning.

They gave each other knowing glances before my mother said that she'll get some salve.I tried to keep my whining to a minimum and held back my moans but i couldn't.i was so far gone.

"Please dad.."i moaned and he rubbed my shoulders comfortingly."..please make it stop."

"Shhhh...it's okay...everything is going to be okay"he whispered into my ears.I hope he's right because i feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest.My ribs caging my heart,bruising it with their sharp edges.My breathing was out of control and i feel like i will faint any minute now by short of breath.

A sudden noise erupted,making me scream in pain.my ear drums seems like they're going to pop any minute now.I felt my father searching my pockets and grabbed my phone.

I listened to him talk to someone but i couldn't concentrate enough on who it was.

My mother crouched by my side,holding a salve in her hand.once she applied some near my nose and chest.The pain subsided and my breathing got in control.i released a relieved sigh and closed my eyes to calm my heart.

I glared at my parents once i relaxed and they seem to look everywhere but to my eyes.I don't know why they keep hiding stuff from me knowing that i'll eventually find out.i feel that whatever it is,i am sure it's something i don't want to hear.

i repeated my question again because they seem like they 'didn't' hear me."what's wrong with me?"

My mother bit her lip anxiously,but i can see the beginning of a smirk that she is trying to hide.My father didn't quiet seem threatened by my glare and this time he looked me dead in the eyes.

"please don't panic Jon when-"

"just say it"i cut him off with a sigh.seriously this whole week has been a blow after blow.i don't think anything can break me more than i already am.

"you are in heat"he blurted and stopped before saying anything.I really wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded but i knew he was serious."...you see.when Uktena's soul was separated in two.It was meant to find two beings,a male and a female.in order for them to procreate and give birth to the next Uktena Alpha that will lead the whole wolf packs...but maybe because of that spell or for whatever reasons.the soul found you and Evan..."My mother snorted and i glared at her menacingly.she didn't seem to care though,as she started cackling.I turned to look at my father who was biting back a grin when he added "...and i think you know what this mean."

I looked between them in a stunned look.My father looked sincere about what he just said.i felt a wave of nausea engulf me.Just what i needed right now.to be in heat,like some horny female wolf waiting for her male to please her.what next.Males can get pregnant.That's just ridiculous and impossible.right?

"is this mean that i'll get pregnant?" i stuttered in panic.without seeing myself.i knew that my face is pale with sheer fear right now and my eyes are wide and blood shot.I can feel tears threatening to fall.

"No silly."My mother said in her worst attempt to comfort me."although i really wanted to see some cute cubs running around..."she sighed heavily"...too bad it's not going to happen"she really looked sad.How disturbing.

My father shook his head at her statement and said with a serious and firm tone"which means Jon.that it's going to be hard for you than female wolves...see,after a male claim a female...the female goes on heat on the next full moon,when she will be in her fertile cycle for the whole week.The male repeat their mating ceremony and-"

"but this is a male claiming a male.and why me?why couldn't he be the one in heat?"i sighed aggravated.A whole week?!I couldn't survive just mere minutes of this painful pleasure,let alone a whole week.I am sure i will die by the end of the day."why the hell everything about me is wrong?"I groaned hiding my face in my hands.is this mean i will have to mate with him?there is no way i'll allow that.i will live in that god damn pain for a week if it needs to,even if it kills me and i will not allow him to touch me.not right now.not when i am in a vulnerable state,and not when i still didn't move on from what our wolves did.

My mum scooted closer to me and hugged me."there is nothing wrong with you...you are special.don't go all depressed and blame yourself again,just accept who you are."I leaned to her embrace and nuzzled her neck,which made her giggle"...and about the whole thing of 'why Evan isn't the one going in heat"."she pulled away wearing a smug look that told me there is nothing pleasant will be coming out from her mouth"...we all knew that you are a bottom."

I pushed her away and she resumed her hysterical laughter.my dad actually joined her,not fazed about his alpha son being in a heat,waiting for his man to come and please him.

Just thinking about it,is quiet embarrassing.

"Is there anymore surprises i need to be aware of?"their laughter stopped in an alarming way.I looked at my father who gave me a sad look."what is it?"i said calmly even though,i was panicking on the inside.

"I found out who your parents are?...i mean, your biological parents and it shocked me to be honest.your mother was the Luna of Uktena tribe and i thought you are the son of their Alpha.i had doubts before....the whole thing about Church targeting your clan didn't add up.at first i thought because you were born,but then how did he knew that you're the night wolf without even seeing your wolf.I caught a rogue today and he turned out to be an Uktena.I managed to get out some information from him.He told me that the Luna was Jack Church's girlfriend before she found her mate,the Alpha Eric.She broke up with him and he didn't take it lightly,especially when he heard that she got pregnant afterwords..."He held my hand and smiled"the thing is Jon.is that the Luna was pregnant with Church's child but he didn't know and he took his wrath upon your clan and killed everyone.The Alpha sent you with your mother and asked her to seek help.i only know to this part.what happened to your mother is unknown?i don't believe she would've left you there willingly."

So i am his son.i am that deranged and cruel hunter's son?

"this is...i don't know what i am supposed to say.The man that hates wolves is my birth parent?"i said simply.I was shocked to say the least.The fact about not being their child didn't bother me that much and to be honest,i wasn't eager to know my real parents.But to figure out now that i am that asshole's son,is really-I don't know what to feel.I am already aggravated and broken as it is.

"i am afraid so.That rogue didn't want to reveal anymore,even when i asked him why they are trying to kill you and Evan.He said he'll only speak to you."

"I'll talk to him right-"I tried to get up,but he pushed me down with no effort,i am already weak and tired to put up a fight.

"not now Jon.you need to be in your full health and energy to talk to that man"I nodded in agreement.

"About Church...you are the only one who can make him stop this madness and ask him to back down.as much as i hate to say this.but he is your father and when he'll know that-"

"he'll never know.promise me that"my father opened his mouth to speak but i cut him off again."that man brought nothing but death to my kind and i will not spare his life because he was the reason i was brought to this life."He stared at me for a brief moment then nodded reluctantly.

"now enough with gloomy subjects.do you think i can find a spell that gives my baby boy an ability to carry a child."give it to my crazy mother to change the subject to something more repulsive.

"no"i growled and looked at my father"permission to kill her"

he smiled and reached for her hand.they were practically sandwiching me between them."request denied"he said softly and kissed her hand.she giggled and stuck her tongue out at me.i couldn't help but smile.They really have been nothing but loving and caring parents to me.my mother is more of a best friend.although sometimes i want to kill her for her idiotic ideas but still they're the best thing that happened to me in this life.well,finding my mate is also the greatest thing i have encountered.

"Oh god.not again"i grumbled and they both looked at me worriedly."it's starting again."My insides are burning again.

My mother pulled me up and escorted me to my bedroom."don't worry baby.just take a bath and then i will apply this again."she smiled gleefully"..and maybe we can call Evan and get you some action"

"mum"i yelled again and she rolled her eyes."fine.you don't seem to know what's good for you "

I ignored her because i am unable to keep a conversation right now.i just want the pain to go away and sleep well for the night.I can figure everything out tomorrow.

She ran me a bath and she even helped me undress.of course she made few comments about how cute is my ass.seriously this woman will be the death of me.I slipped to the bath and let the warm water relax my raging body.Delirious has been quiet which means that the heat is still weak.A towel was placed behind my head and a rubber ducky was handed to me.She giggled when i stared at the ducky with wide eyes.I've been taking a bath with my friend ducky since i can remember but once i started going to 'real' school instead of being home-schooled.i realized how childish it is,so i stopped.I giggled like a five year old and started creating mini waves for my ducky to swim.I looked at the motherly gaze that my mum held and smiled.

"i missed hearing you giggle like this Jo."she brushed my hair away from my cheek and a tear rolled down her beautiful face.I know that it's a happy tear so i held her hand and closed my eyes,enjoying the warmth.Her hand felt the same way as Evan's.the heat radiating from it,shows how much love and care it held.

Evan.shit.I told him to bring the book here.what if he comes and i am like this?what if he does what our wolves did that day?no.i can't...i can't see him.I can't let him touch me like this.as much as i want to cuddle with him,to kiss him.i can't do it because i am sure that we'll lose control and he'll do it again.I am not ready.i am not emotionally prepared-

"what is it Jon?"I opened my eyes to meet hers.my sight was blurry,brimmed with tears.I may don't mind her teasing me about him,but that because i know she'll never let him touch me unless i approve of it.

"what is it?"She repeated.her voice seeped with concern.

"Evan..."my voice cracked and i cleared my throat to compose myself"...he's coming today because i asked him to bring something.please ma,don't let him come to my room.tell him that i am asleep or something until-"

She responded with a quick nod."don't worry about it.i will take care of it right now."her smile was forced,hiding the concern behind it.she left the bathroom and i closed my eyes again trying to clear my mind.

'She was concerned because they can't stop him once he gets here.'

'what do you mean?'

'Jon.he is an Alpha.A hybrid Alpha.once Vanoss will sniff your heat.he'll kill anyone that tries to stop him to get to you.'

'No he won't.would he?'

'Male wolves when it comes to heat.tend to be more protective and possessive of their mates.their mate are crying for him to please them,so it's natural for him to try and get them what they wanted.'

'What should i do,Delirious?I really don't want him to.'

He sighed and whined a bit before speaking again.'Ask Luke to come,since he already has a mate.he won't be affected by your heat.and ask him to mask your scent with his.It may work greatly or badly.depending on how good Vanoss is.'

The worry and panic immersed through me.What if no one could stop him?What if he hurt my parents?

'I don't think he will,if you let him see you.'

'No Delirious.'

I got out of the bath and wrapped my towel around my waist.The hot bath with camomile and lavender helped a bit in calming those urges.I walked to my room,to find clothes already folded on my bed ready for me to wear and the Salve,my savior so far,was placed on my dresser.

I took a generous amount of it and applied it on my chest,my wrist and under my nose.Instant wave of serenity waved through me.I hummed pleased and crashed on my bed with a loud thud.I almost drifted to sleep but before it engulfed me,i linked Luke and asked him to come.

I felt someone brushing my cheek and it felt so good that i didn't want to wake up.But when i sniffed the scent.i opened my eyes and smiled gleefully at Luke.

"when did you get here?"i whispered not quiet awake to talk clearly.

"Just now"

I scooted a bit for him to sit.he moved his hand away and i whimpered from the loss of touch.I liked it,it calmed me and Delirious.I bit back the urge to ask him to touch me again.

"where are my parents?"i asked nervously,because even if he is in control of himself,i don't seem like it.

"they're downstairs talking to Evan."I gasped and before i could talk he assured me"your mother cast a spell.he won't be able to hear you when...you know and now that i am here.he won't be able to smell you.so scoot over and let me cuddle with you"he said flatly.

"what?!"shocked.not because that he'll sleep next to me.we shared the same bed many times and sometimes even wearing only our boxers.but right now.at this moment of my utter weakness and embarrassing horniness,i don't think is a good idea for him to be near me,i may do something.

"i don't think it's a good idea Luke"I stuttered and he arched an eyebrow confused then his eyes widened.

"listen.as long as you don't jump me,i am okay with everything."he said softly and held my chin to look at him"i won't leave a brother in need,you know."he smirked and i rolled my eyes at him.

I gave him some space on the bed and when he lied down.i rested my head on his chest.with his arms around me i felt safe,content and happy.yet something was missing.The warmth of love was there,but it was different than the love Evan always emitted.the gentle touch that rubbed my back in comfort was present but not as possessive and protective as Evan's touch is.

If only i could just brush off what happened that day.he could be now next to me,instead of Luke.he could be holding me,caressing my cheek,kissing my lips and making love to me.I really shouldn't think about this right now.Luke is emitting his scent to hide mine,but it's not helping for me to sniff his strong,manly and arousing scent.

"they told him"

"what?"I asked eventhough i heard him.

"They told Evan,I heard them"How come i can't hear them.why is this freaking heat controlling my body and my senses.i even can't use my powers.my whole energy is drained by this heat.

I started to feel my breath getting heavier and i knew that it will happen again.I looked at Luke who was staring at me.I feared to look at his eyes and see lust in them,but i only saw concern and care."Luke.it's happening again"i whimpered and blushed for squirming infront of him.He looked uncomfortable and shocked.He rubbed my arm and whispered soothing things.but couldn't concentrate.With each word he uttered,i feel his warm breath brush my skin,making me writhe even more in need.

"Luke.this isn't helping"i said between pants and he sat up,pulling me to his chest"you have to keep quiet.he is still here and your scent is getting more intense."

I looked at the dresser where the Salve is placed"give me that over there"He gave me a curt nod and got up to get it.When he pulled away.I felt cold and weak and started to shiver.i grabbed his hand and looked at him pleadingly"don't leave me"

He looked torn between helping me,by getting that salve,or staying next to me.i am sure that Luke after this will be scarred for life.I looked at his eyes and saw Evan,smiling with that white pearly sexy smile of his.i pulled him down and pushed him on the bed.He looked shocked and his eyes widened.I straddled him and held his hands firmly for him not to move.

"Jon.control it.you don't want me.you want him."

I heard Luke's voicing these words but they sounded so echoed,like they're not real.Luke wasn't in the room with us.it was just me and my mate.I leaned down to capture those delicious lips,but he pushed me away.He looked scared,he looked the same way i was,when he first claimed me.

Oh god.i am forcing myself on him.

"Evan.I need you"

A growl startled me and i gasped shocked when i saw that i had Luke under me.I felt my face heat up and i wanted to apologize.But the terrified look on his face,silenced me.I didn't realize that he wasn't terrified of me until i heard the growl again.I turned to see my mate standing by the door.His eyes were glowing gold and his jaw was clenched.I yelped when he started walking my way and moved to the other side,hiding behind Luke that was now sitting up.

I heavily panted and couldn't care anymore.i looked at my sweat pants that had a wet spot on my groin.i wanted to reach for my pulsing member and stroke it gently seeking release.They both conversed with each other but i wasn't listening.i was looking at my tented pants and trying to control my urges.Delirious was trying to gain control but couldn't allow him.The smell of Evan's arousal was so intoxicating.what i feared the most was going to happen.

I looked at the four people that gathered in my room,yelling at each other and collected my whole energy to yell at them.

"get out."They all stopped their head throbbing dispute and looked at me,while i started crawling to reach my dresser."get the hell out.all of you"I fell from my bed to the ground and i couldn't lift myself up.My whole energy is drained and felt like i am going to cry.

I felt someone lift and held me close possessively.by the scent i knew it's Evan.I couldn't ignore the call of my body anymore.the scent of his arousal was so enticing to me.I nuzzled my face on his neck and i felt him shiver.He held me in his arms and sat on my bed with me straddling him.

"I can't"i panted.because i couldn't hold it anymore."i am sorry Evan,but i can't"

I started grinding my hard erection with his.feeling more embarrassed that an audience was there watching.fully aware that my face is beat red,but i couldn't stop.i couldn't stop the moans and whimpers that escaped my mouth.i just couldn't.

"Please touch me"i begged Evan who growled at the stunned audience and asked them to leave.

I couldn't look back and see their faces,feeling the shame from what i've done so far infront of them.The door closed in soft thud and i couldn't hold back the tears anymore.my body is moving back and forth against Evan,while my tears of shame and fear spilled on my cheeks.I felt his big hand on my chin making me meet his glowing golden eyes."i won't do anything to you but relieve you babe"

My heart flattered at him calling me babe and couldn't help but leaned down and capture his lips.he didn't hesitate to kiss me back.moving in sync,sharing fluids and battling for dominance.He pulled away and smiled.

"i will make you feel better"


	15. Consent

Work consumed all my time the whole day.Missing few days of work does that to you.Even that i trust Tyler's capability to handle the company in my absence,but there still are some tasks that require my presence to fulfill.Like this boring ass meeting i am attending right now.I am laughing in the inside at his desperate attempts to convince me into working together.I remember this bastard when i was just starting this company and asked for his help.since his father was my late father's business associate and the greedy bastard refused.He forced me into selling my father's share but look who turned up to be a loser.

I never liked working in my father's business anyway.advertisement wasn't my thing.With the money i got from his forced deal.i started my gaming company and got more successful than my father could ever achieve.

Now look at the blond vampire indirectly pleading for me to help his failing company.If it wasn't for my father's hard work,i would've let him perish and wither with his company.but the lucky bastard knows how much pride i have,so i will help but not before holding more shares than him,limiting his authority in the soon to be mine company.

"alright..."I reached for his hand and shook it"glad we could do business together,Felix.i will let my Lawyer contact yours so that we can begin as soon as possible"My smile was fake and so was his.The bitterness seeped from his mouth when he thanked me.

I excused myself from the meeting room and strolled to my office.I had few things to discuss with Tyler then i will be free to go.

I listened to Tyler's rambling about some offers from eager companies to work together.hoping we could advertise their products in our latest game.The success that this game brought us,opened up more expanding opportunities and i have to thank my lovely mate for that.Tyler was reading from a file provided by the sales department stating figures and percentages of the upcoming month's income.He said something about a new program or something.to be honest,i wasn't listening when i should have.My eyes were glues on my watch and the ancient and ragged looking book that was tauntingly reminding me of Jon.

Oh Jon.My lovely,sweet and cute looking mate.He's probably still angry about the thing with Jared.But i know how tender he is.I know he'll forgive me for not telling him.maybe we could even have angry sex.I dream of the day when he will make advances and tease me into making love to him.the thing i would do to him when it'll happen.brushing my lips against his beautiful flawless skin.licking around his nipples and nibbling them until they get hard and sensitive.kissing from his V-line to the inside of his thighs.then get a hold of his throbbing-shit.i don't want to be sporting an awkward boner infront of Tyler right now.The sooner we get done with this,the faster i will be at my mate's place.Jon is really the best mate anyone would ask for.and i am sure he'll be a great Alpha to his pack.

"...and i am talking to myself"Tyler grumbled annoyed by my deliberate disregard.He threw the file in front of me and huffed"...at least show some decency and stop panting and drooling over whatever disgusting things running through your mind."

I absentmindedly ran the back of my hand on my mouth and wiped the drool that was really there.i can't help it.the image of Jon naked under me is mouth watering.

"are we done"It wasn't much of a question than a statement"..i have other matters to attend"

He smirked widely"i love how this kid got you all wrapped up around his finger.The cocky bastard that i used to know is no longer here.he shook you up and made you so unsure about yourself.He brought the king down from his throne and made you knell down as a good dog you are"there was no sense of sarcasm or anger in his tone.he actually sounds really happy with the change.

I as well am aware with the sudden change.i wouldn't change for anyone,but this is Jon we are talking about.just one second in his presence and it could melt the hardest steel to bend down for his glory.I am so utterly in love with him and i will make sure he'll feel it everyday.i will give him no choice but to love me back and that's a plan i will start,by doing something i should've done a long time ago.

I smiled at the thought and looked at my grinning jerk of a friend"willing to help a friend in need?"i asked like he had a choice in refusing my demand.

 

"anything for a friend"

"i need assistance in planning the best first date for my mate"the smile still tugged on his face when he reached for his phone"this major operation will need more brains to accomplish and i know just the romantic nerd that we could ask"

The voice on the other end answered and for some reason i wasn't surprised that he was Tyler's first resort.Nogla always had a thing for shipping people and when he learned about my mate.he called us his OTP.I didn't ask what does it mean because i had a feeling by the hearts in his eyes that it's related to his crazy ships.

We discussed the plan and we settled for something simple to begin with then end it with a blast.I hope Jon will like it.i am not even sure he'll agree to go out with me.But i really want him to start referring to me as a boyfriend instead of a mate or bastard and jerk.

I arrived to his place and i could feel that something ain't right.Jon wasn't in danger as i could tell,but there was something going on with him.even Vanoss felt overwrought .

Isabel opened the door and smiled nervously.making my heart race miles in worry.She ushered me to the living room where Robert was sitting down.My soon to be in-laws are sure hiding something.My in-laws,it really sounds good.Jon would make a great husband.

'Focus now.don't let your mind fantasize.I can't hear Delirious nor Jon,but i know he is here.something is definitely wrong.'

I listened to my wolf and shot a questioning look to his parents"where is Jon?"

Isabel looked at Robert and he replied with a stoic expression that meant something happened and they're trying to hide."he wasn't feeling well so he retired to his room to rest.did you need something?"

I looked at Isabel who smiled a wary smile and nodded like she is convincing herself with what Robert said.

"yes.he asked for this book and i wanted to give it to him.can i go to his room"i said while trying to get up,but Isabel shouted a 'no' before she gulped loudly"i mean.."she chuckled awkwardly "...Jon hates to be disturbed in his sleep.how about you hand me that book and i will make sure he gets it"

If i wasn't suspicious before,now i sure am.

The front door opened and Luke walked in.Isabel sighed relieved and hurried to his side.She whispered something that i couldn't hear because she obviously blocked me with some spell or something.and Luke shot me threatening glare before bolting upstairs.

It's not fair that he could see Jon and i can't.is he really mad about what happened that he requested not to see me?

Isabel sat down again next to her husband and chuckled nervously"so Jon wouldn't mind Luke disturbing his sleep"i meant it to sound calm but it came out as a growl.i can't help it,me and my wolf are jealous right now.

They both fidgeted in their seats.

"well..Luke...i....Jon asked me to Luke,i mean....the scent that Luke"Isabel started rambling and Robert glared at her.

"oh sorry,but my nerves broke down..."she looked at me and sighed heavily"Jon is in heat and he didn't want you to do whatever...you know...what happened that day"

Robert eyes widened and she shrugged"i couldn't keep it in.His intense stare got me so nervous that i could hear my nerves snap"

'did she just said that Jon is in heat?'

"he is what?!"

"I don't know how to explain this-"

"well,a brief one would be nice"i cut him off with a glare

"you may be my son's mate Evan,but don't forget that you're talking to an Alpha.some respect would be appreciated"

"Oh enough with the Alpha thingy."Isabel rolled her eyes at her husband and looked at me"listen Evan.it's kinda a funny story..."she chuckled and gulped when she saw my dangerous glare"so long story short.Uktena's soul should've been divided between two beings.a female and a male.and probably due to that spell that stopped his reincarnation the soul was shared between two males.the purpose was to get both people united and give birth to an Uktana Alpha that will rule the wolf clans...so Jon is in heat because of that"Robert elaborated and let me tell you.i am still trying to absorb what he just said.

Yeah.i knew something wasn't right when i met Jon.the book explained how the night wolf is a she,that's why i thought My mate was a female.I even told Luna that once i bring my mate she will be her new mother.But when i learned that my mate is in fact a male and not a female.i thought maybe the book made a mistake or probably whoever wrote it went with the typical assumption of a couple.

'wow my mate is in heat.'

'get your head out of the gutter.you are not touching him and make us both lose him again.'

sometimes the possessive and protective aura of my wolf is really scary.I am not crazy.i won't touch him and i will respect his choice of going in heat without me.i will even make sure no wolf be by his side.no wolf-

'Luke.'Vanoss growled and i shot up from the couch running toward my mate's room.

The bastard is in there with my mate.he could be touching him right now.i would rip his head off and feed it to the rogues.

"I need you Evan"I heard my mate's sweet voice and i lost it.

Jon's parents are trying to hold me off but they couldn't avail.I burst the door open.Only to see my mate straddling him.I growled dangerously at Luke who looked stunned and flinched under my glare.my face only softened when i saw how frightened my mate looked.The annoying friend of his actually tried to stop me from being with my mate.He even tried to push me out of the room.I smirked at his fail attempt.

what a weak Beta he is.

The smell of his arousal drove both me and Vanoss crazy.I could feel all my guards are up and Luke's yapping wasn't helping.

"he is my mate"i snarled"mine"he didn't budge,but i could see the fear in his eyes.He knows that it's my wolf who is talking right now and it scared him.i really appreciate how protective he is of my Jon,but right i am so fucking horny and mad to care.i was trying to calm myself and not bite his head off.

"get out"My mate yelled but it sounded weak."get the hell out.all of you"he whisper shouted.

I watched how he tiredly crawled toward the end of the bed and when he was about to fall.i used my vampire speed and held him in my arms.My heart beats kicked in and my breathing got heavy.The heat radiating from him was so enticing and the scent of his arousal amplified.I felt him give up and i held him close to my chest.

He straddled me and shot me an apologetic look.

"I can't" he panted."..i am sorry Evan but i can't"The way his voice rang smoothly from his mouth made my heart skip a beat.He shouldn't be apologizing nor ashamed for wanting his mate.

He started grinding our erections together,sending me to cloud nine.His moans were like music to my ears.making grew harder than before.i started helping his motion by digging my nails in his hips,making him grind faster.

The shameless parents and his best friend were watching with open mouths.I growled a command for them to leave,feeling the distress of my mate.

"please touch me"he pleaded and i granted him his request.My hand found the end of his shirt and i slipped it under the cotton fabric,touching his burning skin.I stopped when i saw him tearing up,so i held his trembling jaw"i won't do any thing to you but relieve you babe"

I could hear his fluttering heart and i felt happy with the response.he surprised me by connecting his hungry wet lips with mine.making my wolf goes in a state of euphoria.happily chanting for our mate acceptance.

i didn't want to pull away but i had to.i smiled gleefully at his beat red face and pouty swollen lips.

"i will make you feel better" i promised.

I pushed him down on the bed and hovered above him.I kissed those luscious lips and felt more ecstatic when he granted me access to his mouth.My hand brushed his hot skin and i circled his nipples,earning delicious moans.I am happy that i am in control,but i think that's because me and Vanoss are in the same mindset.He is doesn't want to lose his mate as much as i don't.

I teased the skin next to the waist band of his sweat pants and i slipped my hand through it.getting a hold of his fully erect member.

I looked at my mate face for approval and he looked so dazed and horny to even care at this point.I gave him a promise and that was for sure what i will keep.


	16. Love

I can never get bored of this sight.The sight of my baby in my arms.of us cuddling and snuggling in each other warmth.I love how this kid makes me feel.I love how mushy he makes me feel.I never thought i will fall for someone to this extent.this is more than being just mates.I love every little thing about him.I love how he purses his lips whenever he's anxious or angry.I adore the way his eyes shine when he is happy and i admire how proud and manly he is even though he is just a kid.

He is really the one for me and i will give my life for him.he is the best that happened to me and i will not let him slip away from my hold.

he is mine and mine alone.

I brushed his hair away from his cheeks and planted a kiss in which he responded with a whimper.I wanted to kiss him,to fell those lips against my own.but i am afraid it may start the heat again for him and i know how much it's painful and draining for him,so i stopped myself.even though his parted lips are tempting mine to claim them,but i can't give in and risk of disturbing his sleep.I should really let him rest.It has been a long night for him and as much i want to say a passionate night for both of us,unfortunately it wasn't.While i relieved him from heat and only him,my heart broke each time i heard him sob or whenever i saw the tears on his beautiful rosy cheeks.that just tell me how much he hated to be touched by me and it hurts.I won't give up though,even if it's going to kill me.i will make him fall in love with me.

I will make him call me his as i call him mine.

I planted a wet kiss on his temple and he stirred a bit,burying his face on the pillow i used and sighed contented.just this small gesture made my heart flutter and a smile to creep on my face.

He is just adorable.

I walked to his bathroom and looked in the mirror and couldn't help but feel like a deja vu.Me standing with a wrinkled suit,my shirt unbuttoned and my tie disregarded.My eyes weary from lack of sleep and my hair all over the place.This time though,the look of shame and regret wasn't there.I actually feel happy that i was able to help him without losing control and giving in to my lustful desire.

I stripped off my clothes and stepped in for a quick bath.i was hard as a rock from last night.like i said i relieved him but denied myself the same treatment.his weeping made me feel the guilt theta was always in the back of my mind from ripping away his innocence the other day,and somehow thought as a punishment i should to sleep through the night with a throbbing erection.I reached down to relieve myself,reliving the juicy events of yesterday.My hands still tingle from how hot his body was.my heart was going to burst from my chest of so much excitement for being able to touch him with his consent.I loved how with each brush of his skin,i would hear his enticing moans.The way his breath shuddered when i got a hold of his throbbing cock.The way his breathing got heavier and how he wet and bit his lips to stop his moans.how his eyes rolled back and when he moaned my name-shit.

I grunted with my release.reaching my climax with the image of him squirming beneath me.I am just frustrated that afterward he resumed his crying and tried to push himself away from.If only he would accept that it's something natural to be done between mates.between soulmates and.......lovers?

I do consider us as lovers but i am pretty sure he doesn't.i just need to change that.

I wrapped one of his fluffy towels around my waist and walked in quietly to his bedroom.he was still sound asleep.His face still planted on the pillow and soft snores could be heard from him.his naked butt is peeking through his blanket,making it hard for me to resist him.I covered his naked delicious body with the blanket and frowned when i noticed that his eyelashes are still wet with his tears.I leaned in and placed a kiss on his left eyelid,when i pulled away i grinned seeing him smile in his sleep.

I tiptoed to his closet,hoping to find something to dress up with and fortunately i found some sweats and a grey shirt with the demented Jason on its front.I arched an eyebrow at my boy,thinking about what's his deal with this fictional killer?

It's disturbing since he is considered the dark side of Uktena and what's more creepy is the name of his wolf.Lunatic or not,i will fuck the shit of him any day.

I closed his bedroom door softly and pulled out my phone to send a quick text to Craig.

Operation first date is a go.

I heard voices coming from downstairs that belongs to his parents and that mutt.I groaned before walking down the steps to meet his glare.seriously what's his deal?I appreciate how protective he is of my Jon but he is freaking possessive and clingy.

Isabel smiled when she saw me and her eyes brightened with a creepy glint.She didn't look concerned as Luke and Robert were.

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively"so..had an exciting night?"

Robert rolled his eyes and I heard Luke growl.I just chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head nervously mumbling 'yeah'

She giggled and jumped from her seat in a flash and stood before me"do tell...don't leave out any juicy stuff"she demanded and i kept my gaze at her,actually scared of not telling her what she wanted to know.Robert just shook his head and went back to reading his paper while Luke glared at me defiantly.His eyes narrowed menacingly,daring me to say something that will condemn me to hell.

I gave her a faint smile"nothing happen.I just...i just helped that's all"i cleared my throat,feeling awkward for discussing what happened in Jon's bedroom with her.She sighed and looked...disappointed?

She took her seat next to furious Luke before looking up with the same creepy glow in her eyes"well,you still have a week to try and this time i expect details-"

"Isabel"Robert warned"i think it's enough.don't weird out Evan.don't forget that he still doesn't know you that well..."he looked at me with his stoic expression"...don't mind her and once you know her,you'll find out how twisted and dirty her mind is."

She slapped his shoulder and giggled.I couldn't help but smile and wish my relation with Jon would be the same.The amount of love they hold in their eyes for each other is making me envious.Maybe this dating thing could change thing between us.

Oh,that reminds me.

"um..."they both looked up.i continued ignoring Luke's harsh glare that never left me since i stepped on the kitchen."...does Jon have a passport?"

I think Isabel screamed 'yes' before i even finished my question."Oh my god!.."she exclaimed"you are planning in taking my baby abroad..where are you going?to Paris?...i have been dreaming to go there for quite a while now"she looked at me dreamily with anticipation and a look that says 'you are not getting out of this with telling me'. I sighed because i wasn't planning on telling anyone where i am planning to take Jon.especially him,i want to surprise him.but what would i expect from someone as crazy as his mother.

"please don't tel Jon.i want to surprise him-"Luke snorted interrupting me,i just shot him a glare and looked back at Isabel.he really does get on my nerves"...i am planning to take him to Genoa in Italy-"

"yes" she shrieked in high pitched deafening voice,that made me cringe and so did the others."Oh how romantic..."she smirked at me"...i really didn't take you for the romantic kinda guy.i am really happy my boy's man is taking him for a romantic-"she cut herself off before glaring at her husband who was cowering behind his newspaper.

"...that reminds me of a certain promise from someone to take me to Italy for our tenth anniversary"

I flashed Robert an apologetic smile.He put down the paper and pulled his wife to his lap,whispering something that shocked me and scarred Luke for life.

'I believe i did let you ride me to euphoria land that day.if i can recall right,you were screaming 'fuck Italy,just fuck me senseless' so i did what you asked'

She blushed and i tried not to let my mind imagine them both like that.I really did try but to no avail.Luke just stared at them with wide eyes and Robert laughed when he remembered that he is around supernatural beings.

"oops sorry"he said between laughs and Luke pushed away his plate of pancakes,mumbling that he isn't hungry anymore.

My phone went off cut through the intense awkwardness and i didn't answer knowing exactly who it was.I opened the door to Craig who brought the first step of the plan.

"someone had everything planned?"Isabel went back to her normal teasing self and i nodded."can you please plate some pancakes for us...i thought breakfast in bed would be a great way to start the day"I felt a blush creep to my face at how cheesy it sounded and she patted my back encouragingly and smiled"i think it's the best way...but how did you know that these are Jon's favorite flowers?"

They are?

"i didn't know.they just remind me of the color of his eyes,so i chose them...blue orchids are tall and lean like him,they have that beautiful shade of blue that resembles his orbs and as for the forget-me-nots flowers,they remind me of his eyes when he is angry as well...I kinda chose them for their memorable name."

She started cackling at my embarrassment excuse of romance.i can't help it.I am usually not the kind of guy who offer flowers to his date or take them to romantic places,but this is Jon and i am trying my best to make him fall for me.I actually had fun planning everything for him,thinking of the look on his face when he'll see everything.

Luke started snickering"and you think some flowers and a teddy bear will win him over..."he had an ugly grin plastered on his face"seriously,a teddy bear with a cheesy plea for going out with you.what are you eleven?"

I narrowed my eyes and i was about to say that he doesn't know his friend as he think he does.Jon loves teddy bears...right? i mean,he showed so much enthusiasm and love when Luna was showing him her collection.

"from scale one to ten,yeah he is eleven"Craig said in the most childish voice he could master.Isabel laughed while Luke nudged him playfully.I guess they're friends.I do know that they're friends.i am the one who is not doing so well with Jon's friends.

That little kid whose name is Louis or Lui,or whatsoever,has every right to hate me.I mean,i compelled his girl into attacking him and as stupid as it sounds,i did that for Jon to realize that there are some other forces that makes people hurt their love ones.It was a harsh message and obviously was taken wrongly,but i really was hoping to indirectly let Jon know that i didn't give up on him,but that some unfortunate events caused us to grew apart.As for this mutt here,i don't know what the hell is his problem.

"here"Robert snapped me back from my inner ranting and handed me the breakfast on a tray and i placed it on the wooden trolley table with the teddy bear and the flowers."On a serious matter though,Jon has been skipping school lately and if you're planning to take him away then it should be in the summer vacation.he has a lot to catch up on and i want him to graduate."

I smiled and nodded for Craig to speak"don't worry sir,everything is taken care of."

"yeah?so you compelled the school board in making Jon graduate this year?i have nothing against that,it's just that Jon wouldn't like it."

"and what do you expect me to do?you want me to let him go to school in heat for him to have his final tests?"I cut the annoying brat.

He shrugged"i am just saying what i believe Jon would want.besides,there is this new teacher who keeps snooping around"he furrowed his eyebrows in concern"...he doesn't have a scent which is driving my wolf crazy.i can't tell if he is human or not and lately he asked about Jon,asking what's wrong with him and shit"

I felt myself frown as well.why would he ask about Jon?i don't believe that Jon is the only kid who missed school for him to ask."i will figure the school stuff with Jon later...and as for that teacher,i will let you and Craig in charge in finding out what the hell is he?and what does he wants from my Jon?"

they both nodded.It surprised me how Luke took an order for me without me having to use my Alpha tone.he really does love Jon.

with the help of Craig,i carried the trolley upstairs and he excused himself with a sly smirk.I felt so nervous standing in front of his room.The thought of him refusing to go out with me clouded my mind.i did everything with an expectation of his acceptance,but what if he refused?

A scent brought me back from my pondering and the familiarity of it made me open the bedroom door in a haste.Jon wasn't in his bed and i didn't need a scent to let me know where he is.i could hear his faint sobs coming from the bathroom,it made my heart shatter in sadness of him crying again and i have a feeling why he is a sobbing mess right now.

I pushed the trolley near his bed,before knocking on his bathroom door"Jon.i am coming in"i didn't give him time to answer or react,knowing he will shut me down as usual.i heard him shuffling and when i opened the door,i found him on the floor with his hand covering his unclothed lower part.he was panting again and tears smeared his adorable face.His eyes widened and tried to speak but he couldn't when he moaned from the friction.I could feel my eyes darken with lust but i kept in control.even if i wanted to lose control,Vanoss wouldn't let me.

I crouched in front of him and he looked away,refusing to look at me so i forced him to.I gently pulled his face my way.

"you don't need to shy away from me Jon"he shook my hand away and started sobbing again.his cries really broke my heart into pieces.I wouldn't give up and i won't let him push me away.

"what's wrong Jon?please talk to me...is it the heat?you know i can-"

"yeah it's the fucking heat..."he shouted in a weak voice"...it's not fair.i don't want this...i don't want you touching me when i don't want you to"his words hurt and i clenched my jaw not to breakdown in front of him.He looked at me with anger in his eyes,still heavily panting but his stubbornness and pride didn't aloud his body to grew weak.

"i don't hate you Evan..."he said when he saw my pained expression.he looked down and tried in a weak attempt to pull his pants up"...it's not fair for a dominant person like me to submit to someone....i feel violated,not just by you but by fate itself.Not only i was rejected by my mate but also to find out that i was doomed to be the female in the relationship and that i should submit to someone who..."he paused and looked at me with the same fire in his eyes that glimmer his eyes whenever he gets angry"...it's not fair that i stayed pure for my mate,even after i got rejected.i kept myself for you and only to find out that you mated three times and not only that....you actually had a boyfriend..."he started crying again and i didn't know what to say.i sat there speechless,knowing that he spoke the truth.he kept his virginity even though he didn't have to and i stole it away.

His shoulders started to shake and i couldn't help but pull him to my lap.I was surprised that he didn't resist."...it's not fair Evan that my heart open up for you and let you in.it's not fair for my mind to forget what you have done and give in to you...it's just not fair for my wolf to submit to yours and let him take away the only thing..."he hiccuped.A pang of guilt made my heart throb.

"...and now i can't even relief myself by my own because my body wants your touch and resisted my own"I rubbed his back comfortingly and pulled his chin up for him to look at me.

"I know that saying sorry won't solve everything,it won't make everything i have done wash away,but you should know that i really am...and as for submitting to me.you should know that it's nothing wrong with that..."he tried to look down and push away from my lap but i held him tight"...what i mean Jon,is that you may submit to me inside the bedroom but i will always submit to you outside....you are my alpha and i already made the decision to hand my clan for you to rule and guide."his eyes shot up widely.his eyes searched my expression warily before he frowned.he wanted to talk but i placed my finger on his swollen lips.i heard a faint whimper which excited my lower region but i kept it under control,although his arousal is so alluring right now.

"as much as i hate to say this..."i swallowed thickly because nor me or my wolf would consent with this but if this is something Jon would like,we will have to submit to his decision"...if you want to date people before-"

He cut me off in the most beautiful way i could get interrupted in.His lips moved against my own and devoured them hungrily.i was shocked for mere seconds before responding to the kiss and moved with his own in sync.tasting the blissful feeling that turned on the flame inside my heart.i pulled him close and deepened the kiss.our tongues danced around each other.i let him gain control of the kiss and dominate my mouth.My heart was racing in a dangerous speed.i could hear his as well hammering through his chest.

He pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting our lips and his dazed gaze met my own.his face was flushed and he stuttered possessively"you say stupid things sometimes...i just told you my heart let you in and...you're mine and i won't give you away..."he trailed off and looked down.

to say i felt happy is an understatement.if it wasn't for our current position,i would've jumped up and down like a five year old.

He looked at me with timid eyes and i wanted to tease him a bit"what do you mean?"i asked 'innocently' then smirked when his lips pursed in that irresistible pout.I pecked his lips and he blushed even more."what's that for?"he whispered shyly and i giggled"that's for that enticing expression you always wear.it makes it hard for me not to kiss you"

He frowned and stared at me in confusion"what look?"the slight pout made it back to his face so i kissed him again and this time i lingered on his lips quite a bit,savoring the moment of him kissing me back with such passion.

"this look"i whispered against his lips.my forehead rested on his,breathing the same air and panting from short of breath.he still looked confused but he didn't ask.he moved a bit on my lap and his butt rested on my heated groin.his eyes widened and hid his face on my chest to cover his flushing face but it was clear from the redness of his neck.

"how about i take care of you,so that we can have breakfast?"

He hummed in agreement and kept his face buried in my chest.He groaned when i brushed my thumb over his shaft that was dripping with pre-cum.I kissed the top of his head and muttered 'i love you' which made him trail kisses on my neck.

'he is making hard not to bend him over and have our way with him.'

I chuckled and Jon looked at me inquisitively"what's funny?"

I couldn't resist pecking his lips again.i don't think i would get enough of kissing him.everytime i do,it feels like the first time again.

"Vanoss said that it's hard to resist you"he nodded and his expression turned concerned a bit before nodding to himself.i guess he was speaking to his wolf.i don't know what he did to stop me from hearing his thoughts,but i wonder if i want to hear them right now.i don't want to hear something that'll ruin my happiness.

He snaked his arms around my neck taking me by surprise and smiled.he actually smiled...he smiled at me.now tell me this is not something that will stop someone's heart.a triumphant smile was glued on my face,i don't think i will be able to change my expression anytime soon,not like i want to anyway.

"can you...you know,help me so that we can eat.i am hungry"i wanted to say i am hungry for him but i was afraid that it will scare him.i nodded and rhythmically moved my hand up and down around his member and this time i was happy he didn't stop his moans.

I loved the stunned expression on his face when he saw the table in his room.he kept looking back and forth at me and the table.then he brushed his fingers on the flowers and sniffed them,humming pleased.he held the bear in his hand with a cheerful smile on his face.I watched how his eyes trailed the message printed on the soft blue fur of the teddy.He looked back at me with the smile that i am planning to always keep on his face and giggled.

hearing that musical giggle made my heart skip a beat.his giggle was so contagious that it made me smile gleefully.

"i would love to"

there is nothing i would've ever wanted to hear than these words.yeah,i would love hearing him expressing his love,but one step at the time.I pulled him against my chest and he kept giggling at my shocked expression.i closed the distance between us and when my lips were inches apart from his,his giggles died and looked at me with a loving expression.his eyes spoke million words,saying what his voice couldn't express.

"i love you Jon"i whispered and his breath shuddered before stopping my heart with four words.

"i love you Evan"

How can he even look more cuter than this.my heart will stop if he continue doing this.


	17. Envious

How easy to forgive when it comes to love.

I never thought I would look at Evan this way.The delicacy of his touches and gentleness of his voice,everything about this side of him made my heart flutter ecstatically.

Hearing myself saying words that I never dreamed of uttering.Words lost their effect when I cast that demising spell.

I love you.

Watching the way his eyes watered in sheer happiness,made me feel guilty for not saying them sooner.

"penny for your thoughts."

He flashed me that damn smile that does wonders to my body.He wasn't eating as much as staring at me while I stuffed my face with my mum's pancakes.He arched his eyebrow in question then smirked mischievously.

"If you're not going to tell me,I will have to get it out of you somehow."

I stopped eating and placed my fork down slowly.I stared at him defiantly.

"bring it on."I challenged and when I saw the way his eyes glinted in dominance,I tried to make a run for it.I reached for the door knob but he grabbed me back and threw me on my bed.

he tsked."tell me now or else."

He was still wearing that cheerful smile and I thought it's best to tease him even more.I wanted my payback and somehow some dignity back.

I bit my lip seductively and batted my eyelashes innocently.His body froze and his eyes darkened.I know that I am treading on thin ice right now and to be honest,I don't care anymore.He was so caring yesterday and even this morning.he helped me get off and neglected himself.He didn't let his wolf control him and respected my choice of not mating with him.

I did like the fact he obliged to my decision,but a part of me still wanted him to do it.I knew that I can't just ask him to do it,I just feel timid when it comes to that.The dirtiest part of me wanted him to dominate me and make love to me until I can't walk.

"what are you doing Jon?"he stuttered and tried to move away.

See what I am talking about.He is really trying so hard not to indulge on his desires.I pulled him down over my body and span us around,so I was straddling him.He looked hesitant and still didn't make a move to push me away.

I leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of his head and hugged him.enjoying the strong scent of my sexy mate.He reluctantly hugged me back and buried his face in my neck.

I actually thought that my mate will be a female.Not like I have anything against relationships between the same sex,but for some reason I thought of it that way.Even after the rejection,I had nightmares of my mate having kids of her own with someone else.I imagined how my life would be if the rejection never happened and I met my mate.I dreamed of our mating night and how many cubs we will have.

When I met Evan.I discovered many things about myself,and one of them was how much wrong I was about my sexuality.I knew it wasn't because we're destined to be mates,since I couldn't fell in love due to that stupid spell I cast.It was due to how much attention I paid the furious stranger boss,who was yelling at his employees.How much details and features I captured about him,and how much his smirk affected me strangely.

I ignored all those signs and when I found out that he is the one.Although he made me sad by those words he growled at me,I was kind of happy and pleased that he was the one.I know that having kids is no option anymore,but I really don't care.As long as I am with him,I don't give a damn about anything else.

I love him.I really do and I will love him for all eternity.

Evan started shaking and I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip.

"what's wrong Evan?"

He didn't respond but I felt something wet on my neck.

He is crying!

"Evan?"

He let go of me and let me pull away.He was still smiling with tear streaks on his cheeks."..is something wrong?"

I got worried.maybe me teasing was harsh on him,but I was planning to go beyond teases.I actually plan on pleasing him as well as he pleased me.

He nodded and laughed huskily.The laughter was sexual for me as my groin pulsed shamelessly.I sat up and let just say a couple of mistakes were done.

First,my bulge was very apparent to my mate who licked his lips,staring hungry at me.second,My ass sat on something hard that was nothing but his hardening cock.I blushed and expected myself to move away,but I didn't which really surprised me and Evan as well.

"Just move away slowly..."he stammered"....don't...ahhh"he moaned when I tried to move as he said but my butt brushed his groin.It was really unplanned,but hearing that enticing moan was really something else.I ground my ass again against him and his eyes widened.

"I don't think you want to do this Jon."He panted and I still didn't stop nor respond.Like I said,I feel shy to ask for such thing,so I am not asking but acting on it.

I felt the moment he gave in,when his big warm hands found my hips and started rocking my ass back and forth.My breath was taken away,panting heavily and watching his twisting face in sheer sexual tension.Evan's breath hissed in and out and he closed his eyes enjoying the dangerous pleasure.

I felt the need of more so I pulled up his,I mean,my shirt that looked great on his body.I brushed my fingers on his toned warm chest and Delirious howled pleased.

I yelped when Evan used his vampire speed and span us,so he was the one on top.His eyes darkened with lust and his canines were pulled out.I knew what he was planning in doing and I couldn't be happier.I exposed my neck for him and he leaned down toward his mark.His wet lips brushed against my neck and I let out a shuddered moan.

I felt his hesitation so I helped him by lacing my fingers on his hair and pulled him down further.he grazed his teeth,nibbling my soft skin and making my eyes roll back in pleasure.then he pushed his fangs down.My back arched and I put my feet around him,making his erection rub on my own.

He bit deeply while his grinding fastened in unnatural speed.

 

"So he just let you come to school without any objections?"

Luke shot me a knowing smirk and I blushed deeply remembering what I promised my sexually frustrated mate.

I shrugged and kept my eyes on the road and I heard him snort a comment.

"What?"

"Oh nothing,just wondering what changed Evan's mind..."He stroked his beard,which I envy his ability to grow-and grinned."You should hide those love bites."

"Luke!"

"What?"

My whole body was on fire.It feels weird for him to tease me like this,after what happened between us yesterday.He must of heard us yesterday since he spent the night.Oh my moon goddess,even my parents must of heard my embarrassing moans.

Like he heard my thoughts he added."Yesterday we left for a run,so for you and Evan to have your privacy."I sighed relieved that they did.It's enough that I embarrassed myself last night in front of them.straddling Evan and begging for his touch.

He chuckled and I glanced at him before looking back at the road.

"What's funny?"

"Your mum,"He replied with a laugh"We had to force her to leave...She is really something."

That I have to agree upon.

I parked my car and strolled with Luke toward Lui who was sitting under a tree infront of school.

"but seriously,how did you convince that mate of yours to let you come today?"

I thought I managed to change the subject and made him forget about it.

"I convinced him that I will be okay.I have you and the salve,besides,If anything occurred I promised to go back home."

Luke hummed still not looking convinced and I knew he will keep on interrogating me until I give in,so I added."And I promised to spend the weekend with him."

"so he only let you come because it's Friday and he gets to f-"

I smacked the back of his head cutting him off with a glare.He just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows shamelessly.

I ignored his teases and approached the spacing out little guy.

"Hey Lui!"

His eyes shot up and quickly stood up attempting to launch himself into my arms.Luke stood between us and stopped him.

"No sudden touches or hugs.Mr sensitive here may get a hard on."

I wanted to protest but he is right.I may be fine right now,but the heat could be triggered any moment.

Lui shot me a wide smile that showed how much he is happy to see me,but something in his eyes showed how much troubled he is.

Luke pulled us inside toward our first class and I thought it would be better to see what's wrong with my best friend.

"What's wrong Lui?"

He tried to keep that smile on his face but his expression contorted to the sadness he is feeling right now."Did something happened with Mae?"

It's the only thing that I think could make him feel this sad...this lost.He shook his head and Luke being himself,pulled us inside the music room,that always was empty in the morning.

"okay,what is it buddy?"Luke sounded mature,tender,and soft.Something I didn't expect from him.

Lui looked at us hesitantly and gulped before he spoke."I feel incomplete,guys.Even though Mae is my mate,somehow I feel that something is missing...I asked her yesterday If she feel the same way and she confirmed it.Both of us feel the same and It is keeping us from mating."

Both Luke and Lui looked at me expecting that I may know what's wrong with them.Something they expect their future alpha would know about.I feel bad and sorry to tell them that their Alpha is lost himself.that he doesn't know half the truth about himself,let alone know what is troubling them.

Luke again saw through my predicament and pulled Lui in a side hug."I am sure whatever it is,we will figure out soon.don't worry buddy,Jon will find out for you."

He shot me a look that says 'play along and comfort this troubled wolf' and I nodded still unsure how I will be able to help.

The tardy bell rang through the school and we hurried our way to the chemistry class.I was about to open the door,when Luke put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.I felt myself shiver in pleasure and he retracted his hand with a slight blush that creeped to his cheeks.

"S-sorry."He stuttered and cleared his throat."I...I forgot to tell you that the teacher I spoke of is-"

His words were cut off when the door flung open and a young man with chestnut brown hair stared at us inquisitively.

His eyes.

Something about his eyes that I found captivating.They were unnaturally golden that reminded me of Evan's wolf.They met mine and I felt the familiar warmth I get when I am with Evan.His eyes glinted with joy and amusement,yet I can see hurt and disappointment as well.

He cleared his throat and looked back at Luke and Lui."Aren't you coming in?"

Lui nodded and got in followed by Luke who frowned at me and the teacher.With them both out of sight,the teacher turned his gaze to me and I could feel him studying my features which made me feel uncomfortable.And what troubled me more was that Delirious whined a bit before the said teacher placed a warm palm on my shoulder ushering me in.

The moment His hand made contact with my shoulder I felt what was so captivating about him.

'Mate?!'

To hear and feel your wolf's uncertainty threw you off completely.The fact that there is a faint pull toward this stranger makes you doubtful.And not to forget the fact that I don't feel anxious and worried about my heat.Somehow feeling safe,the exact same way I felt when I was with Evan.

I know that he is a wolf.The pack that he belong to is what I am unsure of.Just by that touch I know that he isn't a normal werewolf.He is...different.

I can see that his body stiffened a bit,before he let go and flashed me a hesitant smile.I took my seat next to Luke who furrowed his eyebrows in question.I shrugged unable to explain a thing myself and looked back at my new teacher.

Luke informed me on our way to school,that this person has been asking about me.That Cartoonz,Luke's wolf,was unable to identify what is he.I was eager to meet him and find out what so interesting about him,but right now not so much.

He looked out of place and kept spacing out while explaining the lesson.from time to time his eyes would meet mine and both of us would find it so hard to look away.

I wanted to link my dad and ask him about my suspicion,but I thought it would be better if we were face to face.That way,I would be able to tell if he was hiding this as well from me,and if he did,then he will witness my wrath.

I heard an attractive voice call my name and It made Delirious purr in delight.Now,this is really dangerous.I only feel this way,this sudden chill that ran through my body,the warmth in the pit of my stomach-only when my true mate is with me.

I was staring at my teacher who kept calling my name.

"Jonathan,are you alright?"His southern accent was barely noticeable.I nodded and watched the worry wash away.He looks so genuinely concerned about me,which is confusing.

He must be doing something to make me feel this way.A spell perhaps or maybe we're related somehow.But,what I am sure of,is that we're not mates.

'He is our mate...somehow.'Delirious never sounded so uncertain.

"Yes sir"I stuttered in my daze,and my classmates started snickering.From the corner of my eye I saw Luke and Lui exchanged looks .

I frowned at the head throbbing teacher as he waved me to come and stand next to him.He asked all the class to gather around,while he will ran an experiment on which I wasn't paying attention what is it about.

"You're gonna be my helper,Jon."There was an emphasis on the possessive pronoun.

I gave him a faint smile and stood next to him,while he started mixing chemicals.His golden eyes shimmered enthusiastically while he explained the solution.He handed me safety gloves and then a flask with nitrate and potassium iodide that formed a yellow lead iodide as a reaction.His had a blue one.He smiled and handed me another flask with a clear liquid.

"Here,add a bit of distilled water in there."

I nodded,excited for trying something like this.Our previous teacher,Mrs Haynes,doesn't let us try nonetheless help in an experiment.I wish we had him since the beginning of the year.

I can see all of us with full attention to what he was doing and to what he was instructing me to follow.

"Now mix the liquid,carefully."

I did what he asked while he mixed his as well,then he took my flask and his and put them on a burner heating them while explaining that the heat will dissolve the precipitate.My yellow liquid turned clear as water and so did his.

He put them both on a tray to cool down.explaining again the process of crystallization.With each word he uttered I found myself more and more intrigued and interested in him.

"Cool isn't it."His warm breath brushed against my neck as he leaned down and whispered to my ear.I gulped before following his gaze to the solutions that one had golden flakes and the other blue ones.

They looked beautiful.

Everyone stared in awe,praising our teacher,who I learned asked to be addressed as Dakota.

Interesting name for an intriguing guy.

"The color matches your eyes."he breathed again in my ear and I felt myself heat up from the closeness of our bodies.My classmates don't seem to notice,immersed in the beautiful and ravishing crystal rain.I felt his hand on my left hip as he pushed even more closer.

I don't seem to remember how to breath.His scent was as intoxicating as Evan's.His burning touch on my clothed hip made me writhe and almost ask for more.I tried to push myself away but he griped me tightly.The same possessiveness that Evan's hold tends to get.

"S-sir."

I stuttered and gestured for him to move his hand but he only smirked moving it to my lower back.

"Yes,my Al-"

"Dakota,"came Luke's voice as he wiggled himself between us.His tone came as a warning that made our teacher glare at him defiantly.

"Please you guys,not here."Lui brought back our attention to the rest of the class that seem to start to notice the spark of anger between the two.

And saved by the bell.

Everybody started gathering their belongings and slipping out of class,talking excitedly about the amazing experiment their cool teacher just did.

"Jon,can I have a word?"

I was almost at the door when he called and I knew that it's a bad decision to be by his side right now.

"Sorry,got to go."

I didn't give him a chance to reply back as I practically ran toward the entrance of the school.Evan was right,maybe I shouldn't have came to school today.

I sighed relieved when I stood outside in the rain.The air felt lighter and cleaner than inside the school.The rain wasn't heavy,barely drizzling.It was my perfect weather.

Raining in the end of the spring,with a clear sky.It was almost magical.

"Beautiful,isn't it?"came the same southern accent,startling me a bit.

I looked down and tried to dash toward my car,but he stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"Just hold on please,Jon.I am not trying to scare you"

"Who are you?"I snapped at him and It did took him off guard.

"I don't think we should talk here,how about we go to my-"

"No.Tell me why do I feel this..."I gestured between us and he sighed.

"I am an Unktehi,one of the horned serpent...like you and your...mate."he spat the word mate like it poisoned his tongue.I heard about Unketehi,one of the nine horned serpent and as Uktena believed to be extinct.

"..Why did you let him claim you?why did you forgave him?"

Angered flared in his eyes and he reached toward my neck pushing my shirt collar away.He touched Evan's mark and I felt a moan going to erupt from my throat.

"He is my mate?"

I didn't mean it to sound as question,but meeting this guy today,made me feel this doubtful about everything.

He stared at me with a hurtful gaze and his hand made its way toward my cheek.I closed my eyes involuntary awaiting the warm and tender touch that never happened.Sniffing the air that held that earthy scent,but now it had a familiar scent mixed with it.

I opened my eyes to find my mate glaring at Dakota,while holding back his hand away from me.

"Evan?!"

My mate was breathing heavily,his muscles looked so tense and the veins in his forehead looked like they're going to pop.

"Don't.you.lay.a hand.on my mate....Mine."

Any other moment this would've been a proud moment moment for me,but It was embarrassing since students started gathering around and whispering to each others.

"Evan.."I put my hand on his arm and it seems to relax him a bit"...we have an audience,please not here."

They both looked around before glancing back at each other.Dakota nodded and pushed away from us,but not before promising to come see me and explain everything.As for my furious mate,he didn't waste time in pushing me in the backseat of my car and started nuzzling his nose in my neck.searching and examining my body.

I know that this shows possessiveness so I let him do as he pleased.

"Where did he touch you?"

His eyes softened as he looked at me worriedly.I liked the feeling.No.I loved it.He was jealous and It ignited a fire inside of me.

"He touched me here..."I put his hand on his mark and his eyes darkened."and here..."I moved his hand to my hip and bit my lip when he growled possessively against my skin.

After minutes of him kissing and nibbling my skin,he seemed to caught on my teases.

"There is no stopping me now"

I didn't have to ask as he shifted himself to the driver's seat.

"how did you come here?"I asked as I looked around for his car that was nowhere to be found.

"I used my speed."he said as he stepped on the gas."you're so getting punished for letting him touch you and for being a tease."

I did gulp in fear,slightly excited for what's coming.

"We're mating as soon as we reach home."he mumbled to himself but I heard him which made me choke on my saliva.I was scared to say the least,but not for what it should be the obvious reason.I actually did promise to redo the mating tonight after school.what scared me was the deep lustful tone of his voice.

I am really fucked.


	18. Unexpected Visitors

"Are you sure you don't need me there with you?"

We were parked in my driveway.Evan has got a call from his personal assistant about some emergency.And judging by the silence after the call,I knew he mind linked his pack and they discussed 'the emergency'. From what I could tell,whatever It was,seemed unpleasant by how Evan's face contorted and paled.

He dismissed it as something that had to do with work.It hurt to see him lying to my face,and avoiding my questions by asking about Dakota.

"I will be fine.Now answer the question...What did that mutt wanted from you?"

I felt the anger boiled in and I huffed a breath that was unheard through the sudden pouring rain.I made a move to open the car door and he stopped me with his big hand tugging my jacket sleeve firmly.

"Hold on."He sighed and ran his hand through his hair nervously.The jerk was contemplating if he should tell me or not.I felt my fury and rage only build in even more,and I shot him a warning glare.

"My grandmother...she came here from Canada this morning..."he turned me gently with his warm hand under my chin, so that I was facing him."She is going to kill me for not informing her about...you know,us."

I couldn't help but frown at what he said.

Was he ashamed by...me?

"No."he howled in an alarming tone.He reached for my hands and I let him.

I thought I blocked him from reading my thoughts.

"You should seriously stop thinking aloud."Musing,he giggled at my apparent blush from embarrassment."I am not,nor will I ever be ashamed by us...The thing is,My grandma thinks that you're dead,and probably she is here because somebody had told her that I mated with someone other than Jared."

He got cut off by a growl that escaped my lips involuntary.He must of liked the way I am being possessive,since the bastard was grinning from ear to ear.

"Also,there is the fact that you..."he trailed off.His eyes glanced at my lower region before meeting my eyes again.

Really?

"What?"I roared.I couldn't contain my anger anymore."The fact that I have a dick between my legs?!"

He laughed heartily which confused me.Did he think this was a laughing matter?

I kept my deadly glare trained on him.Not backing down from my end of argument.His laughter soon died,and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I love how much of an idiot you are,sometimes."

"Excuse me?!"I gasped aggravated even more.Although,I got admit that it was dumb of me to assume that.She knew about him being with Jared,so being a guy wasn't the issue.Then what was it?

I could feel my face heating up red scarlet.It didn't help with him poking my cheeks and giggling in the process.His giggles were so contagious that I felt the beginning of smile started to show on my face.

I couldn't seem to stay angry at him.

I didn't want to show him that he could always win an argument,so I huffed annoyed and looked away.

He easily turned my face toward him again and kissed me on the lips.The kiss was gentle and soft,with no sexual intentions.

"I love when you pout."He said between kisses,as he kissed every part of my face.My embarrassment was replaced with something else,as I locked my eyes with his loving ones.

He really knows how to cloud my mind.I felt myself leaning to the warmth,that I almost forgot what we were discussing.

'Almost' was the key word.

"Tell me what's wrong?"I wanted to sound demanding,but my tone of voice was defeated in a soft plea.It didn't help that I was breathless and couldn't feel my lips.

I liked it.

He pulled away and smiled faintly."The issue is that you're still young...Illegal."

I snorted as a response.I thought he was joking,but when I looked at the serious expression on his face,my smirk faded.

"Why would that be an issue?"

He sighed heavily and leaned back on his seat.

"Not much of an issue for you.And it's not the age difference either...My grandma will kill me when she'll find out that I claimed someone who is underage."

I growled again.He said that word twice now.

"I am not underage.I will be eighteen by next week,and I am not just 'someone'. I am your fucking mate."

"Yeah?"He mused teasingly,and I don't know when or how he pulled me to his lap.We were in a freaking car,even though that It's a Mercedes S500 with a large space in the front,yet,It was still a tight place.

"You're the best thing that have ever happened to me,love.You are my darling,my life,and my everything."

Delirious snorted and it woke me up from my daze.His sweet words always get to me.

'He is so trying to get into your pants.'

I chuckled lightly then turned to a full on laughter when Evan made a face,confused.

"It was just Delirious,"I elaborated."He said something..."I trailed off,once I took notice of our current position.Being on his lap.On my sexually frustrated and active mate's lap.If I told him what Delirious said,It would turn out sexually.

Not like I don't want to.It's just we are in a car,in my driveway,on brought daylight.Many things could go wrong.

Like he caught on my thoughts,he smirked devilishly.

"He must have said something naughty,to get you this flustered."

My cheeks heated up even more when he pushed my hips toward his.I let out an accidental moan,and gulped when his breath shuddered and his eyes darkened with lust.

He cleared his throat and tried to control his urges,although I could feel it poking me...down there.

"The reason why I am concerned is...."He resumed our serious conversation but I could tell that his mind started to get clouded,as well as mine.The scent of both our arousal fogged the car.He gulped loudly then continued."My grandma called some reporters to tell the world about my love life.She told Brock that It would be a great publicity for the company,and he couldn't tell her that you're still seventeen,so..."

"So?"My heart raced for no reason.For the first time I feel afraid and concerned about us.

I looked down at his firm chest,where my hands rested comfortably.I could feel his steady heart beats and it angered me.He didn't feel as much concerned as his face showed.

I tried to move back to the passenger seat,even though my heat was keeping me from doing it.He tightened his grip on my hips and rocked them against his groin,making my breath rag and my heart speed up even more.

The bastard was using my heat against me.Hurt tears started to prickle my eyes.

"Hey!..hey,"he made me look up to find his brow crinkled in worry."What happened?d-don't worry about the press or my-"

"It's you,"I cut him off and regretted ever doing it.I will sound like a child.An underage kid if I speak my-now that I think about,concern.

"What about me?"he asked softly.His eyes studied my own intensely.

"Nevermind."

I tried to look away again biting my lip,but again,he wouldn't let me.

"Tell me,Jon."

His face went blank all of sudden,to the extent that It made me want to undo the mind link spell to hear his thoughts.My fear,my insecurities and my worries kicked in,and I feared losing him for being childish.

I blurted everything in one breath."You don't seem to be having an issue or scared about the press finding out.I..I think you want them to find out,and maybe you are even relieved that they will.You wanted it to be an issue,so..so that you can go back to fucking Jared..."I stopped when his lips formed a thin line,trying to stifle his laughter.

Was he being serious right now?

I pushed against his chest with an angry glare,with no avail as he kept me glued against him.He ground our hips again making the sweat to start to form on my forehead,from trying too hard to keep my moans caved in.

"Now,say that again while I keep doing this."He teased and kept grinding our hips holding that smug look I hate so much.My breath hitched,finding it hard to suck in the air.

"Evan,"I panted irritated that he was planning to avoid the argument by using my weakness.I felt somehow betrayed by my body and by him.The tears wanted to glide down on my cheeks and I clenched my jaw to keep them in.I don't want to look weaker than I already am.

He stopped the teasing movement and sighed.I almost whimpered when he halted.

"You are really an idiot.I am not concerned because I don't care if they did find out and If it caused me trouble.I was concerned about you being on the spot light..."His hands glided up from my hips to my heated cheeks.He cupped my face with the same gentleness that always made me melt and lean to his touch."I love you,Jon.I was concerned because I had just got you to open up to me,to love and want me.I was concerned that the pressure of the spot light may cause me to lose you.But,the way you spoke minutes ago.The way your jealousy and anger was apparent about us,It opened up my eyes to the one thing I should...No,the thing we should both have in this relationship,which is trust,Jon.I trust that you'll never leave me no matter what,and you should do the sa-"

I pressed my lips against him.Part of it to shut him up afraid my heart would stop if he said anything more,and part of it was my way of indirectly apologizing for being a dick.I moved my lips against his rough and dry ones,yet he didn't move or kiss me back.I knew that he was angry and I kept my eyes closed afraid to look at his face.

I pulled away after a minute of forcing kisses on his unresponsive lips,and looked down saddened for hurting my mate again.

He was right.I never showed that I trust him.Even after last night and how he didn't let his wolf control him as he promised.We're supposed to be mates and we should have that trust between us.

"I trust you."My voice was faint almost a whisper.I looked up and met his stoic glare with a sheepish smile.He didn't reply nor his glare softened.I bit my lip nervously and my eyes begged silently for his forgiveness.Delirious whined when he felt the tension but he didn't speak.

I could feel that he was angry as well.I always seem to mess up everything.

I felt lips against my own and my eyes grew wide from the force and intensity of the kiss.It was sensual,asserted,and assuring.He pulled away and I gasped from the lack of breath.

"You're lucky I can't resist that pouty lips of yours."

I didn't get to apologize again as we started making out in heated session.My hips rocked with his as he devoured my lips with his pearly teeth.The windows fogged even more from our body heat.

I felt his hand creep under my shirt,and we could've gone far if It wasn't for someone knocking on the window.

That someone was my smirking mother.I felt ashamed that she saw me straddling Evan,but when I saw who was behind her,I forgot my embarrassment and Jumped from the driver seat and out of the car in a flash.

"Ryan!"I exclaimed and jumped into his welcoming arms.His arms,his body,and his warm scent.I missed everything about him.

"Jungle boy."His arms tightened around me as buried his face in my hair.I could hear and feel him sniffing and enjoying the much missed scents and warmth.

He chuckled when I didn't let go,and I could've kept holding him if it wasn't for my possessive mate.He growled at my friend who smirked knowingly.

I glared at Evan while Ryan reached with his hand for Evan to shake.

"You must be Jon's mate."

Evan still didn't relax,but obliged under my glare to reach for Ryan's hand to shake but before he could,Ryan's fist met his right cheek.

"You're the asshole who rejected him."He seethed.And let me tell you,It wasn't something pretty to look at.

Ryan always was a calm and a cheerful guy.No matter what you do,he'll always find the way to smile at everything.Even when he knew that I couldn't forget about my mate and I let him down,he still smiled and hid his emotions.

To see him with an angry expression shocked me,as well as my mother who gasped and stood between both fuming wolves.

Evan was heavily breathing trying to control his anger,while Ryan looked calm.Only his eyes that showed the fire of his bubbling fury.

"I can see that he accepted you and let you mark him,"he paused and looked at me with much more softened and loving gaze.

If only you knew,Ryan.

Evan might have faced issues with Luke,but Ryan was the one he would have gave him hard time.If he was here,Evan and I would have never happened.

It's scary even to think about it.

"You're lucky that he loves you and that he is a nice person with a big heart."He looked back at Evan,who looked relaxed and understanding than before."You better not hurt him again.I swear if you do,I will make sure that you'll lose him for ever."

He threatened in a brotherly tone that made me smile happily,and so did mum and Evan.He nodded to Ryan in acknowledgment and took his again outstretched hand and shook it.It looked like a gentlemen agreement and a silent promise to keep his word.Although,it was a bit demeaning to my dominant Alpha self,yet,it felt right and safe.Knowing that I have people to lean and rely on if something happened.

I dropped my arm around Ryan and patted his shoulder in gratitude.I have the best of friends that anyone can dream to have.I love all of them and wouldn't exchange them for the world.

"Evan,this is Ryan."I introduced them and they both smiled and responded to each other with a curt nod.

"You guys are coming in."My mother urged as she held the front door open.I smiled and gestured to Ryan to go ahead while I said bye to my mate.

"So,let me know if something occurred."

I told Evan once Ryan closed the front door.Evan's eyes kept trained on where Ryan vanished behind for seconds,before he looked back and smirked.

"Oh.I am sure coming back.Don't you think that I forgot about your punishment.Besides,we do have a date,remember?"

It's ridiculous how I blush easily whenever he implied that we will have sex.I should be comfortable by now.I mean,technically we did have it already,even though I wasn't in control but I did feel every moment of it.Sometimes I really wish I had the same confidence that my wolf have.

I nodded timidly and he brought me in a soft kiss before vanishing in thin air.

Him and his vampiric speed.

My mother was grinning creepily when I walked in.She and Ryan were immersed in hushed conversation.The latter smiled and patted the space next to him on the couch.

"If I knew that you'll be here this early,I would've waited for you at home.When did you arrive?"

"Just this morning..."he paused and glanced at my mother before meeting again my frown."I guess,they didn't tell you.I called you yesterday and I heard you scream.Even though Alpha told me that you are alright,I couldn't disregard the feeling that something was wrong,so I told him that I was coming."

He was the one who called when I was writhing in my dad's arms from the heat.He must have forgot to tell me,and since he wasn't here this morning when I went to school,I guess,he didn't find the time to let me know.

"You should seriously stop calling my husband,Alpha."My mother scolded him and he smiled warmly to her.They always treated him as their son since he lost both his parents at a young age.They were both worriers and died in a rogue attack which I am sure I was the cause of it.

No time for me to sulk about it as my crazy mother started telling Ryan the reason why I screamed yesterday.If i wasn't embarrassed before,I sure am now.

"...And they didn't let me stay here to watch."she looked really sad.

"Perv."I snorted and Ryan laughed heartily.Hearing his laughter again made feel happy and safe.

We spent the whole afternoon talking about what was new in both our lives.My mother squealed when she heard about his mate,and especially when he showed her the pictures.I think,she already planned his wedding like the crazy woman she is.I sent a quick text for the guys to come and see our long missed friend.

After many hugs and angry comments,mostly from Luke,we settled for some video games.My father joined us as well,kicking ass in Rainbow six siege with the guys.

"By the way,"Luke started once they won the match."I was wondering,Alpha.Do you know anything about why would Lui feel incomplete even with his mate?"

I looked at Lui who looked at my father in anticipation and hope.The poor little guy looked torn and broken.Luke is a great Beta,always showed concern for fellow pack mates.

My father frowned deeply in thought and so did Ryan.

"I read about this and I don't know if it's true.Maybe you could confirm it."Ryan addressed my dad who nodded for him to continue.

"I read that some have been destined by having more than one mate.I have never been across something like this,but it was mentioned in a book that had some information about the night wolf.I mean,Jon."

While their eyes were trained on my father awaiting his elaboration.I was looking at him with wide eyes.The events that happened with Dakota flooded through my mind.Could he be my mate as well?but I don't feel incomplete with Evan.I couldn't deny the pull and sparks when Dakota touched me,but it wasn't as strong as Evan's.

"Yes,"My father conceded calmly."It was back in the days when some strict packs had some issues with the same sex mates.It was said that they urged the moon goddess to give them other chances in finding a mate they can reproduce with.So,whoever the moon goddess saw was worth of having descendants,she would fate them with more than a mate...Their real and strength bearer mate,and a fertile...But again,no one could confirm such things."

"Yeah,"Ryan agreed with my father and looked back at me."In that book,it explained that the night and the golden eyed wolves will procreate an heir,who will rule the supernaturals with a grip of steel...I don't know how this will work for you guys,as..you know..."he trailed off making everybody frown thinking and processing what was said.

"The horned serpents had made a deal with the goddess to always have heirs.whether by reproducing or reincarnation."We all looked at my mother who was holding Evan's book that I always seem to get distracted from reading."I have been studying this book all morning,and it has some interesting things.."she flipped through the pages and I could see bookmarks in different colors inside the book.She sure did her homework.

She handed me the book and it was marked with a red color sticky note.My skimmed eagerly through the hand written scribbles.My eyes widened when I reached the part that I think my mother was referring to.

"What does it say?"

"It...that's ...umm.."I felt short of words and my heart raced at a crazy speed.

Luke grew impatient as usual and snatched the book from my hand,reading the part out loud after a minute of going through the page.

"Multiple mates are very common for all of us,and were established by Uktena who refused to mate.All the rest of us,have chosen to mate and refused the immortal life.Uktena chose reincarnation and rejected his soulmate.He rejected me.I left my pack and chose to reside away from him.Hoping that goddess would be merciful and destine me with another mate...."he paused and skipped a part where whoever it was,ranted about how the cruel rejection affected him.

"...Multiple mates were offered to those who should bear power and strength in their packs.Once mated,their strength grew and one or multiple mates would bear a child,a wolf...a horned serpent child."

"You mean,that I could have more than one mate?!"

Lui looked stunned,yet relieved.I couldn't say pretty much the same thing about myself.

"Yeah,apparently."Luke frowned skimming through the page."And there is more.It says that after Uktena rejected whoever this was,the latter went into deep slumber until a new mate was fated to them.They urged the spirits to preserve their body until the time has come for them to have a mate..."He gasped shocked and looked at me hesitantly.

"What?!"Lui,Ryan,and I said in unison.

"The diary owner's name is,Dakota Unktehi."


	19. True Colors

"Who's this Dakota guy?"

Ryan looked at us inquisitively and so did my parents.Luke and Lui stared at me and nodded,silently demanding that I should be the one to talk about him.They looked confused as well about what happened this morning,so it figured why they would want me to be the one to reveal who's Dakota.

"He is a new teacher at my school.The one that Luke said was snooping around about me."

"Yeah,he and Jon were being way too friendly in class."

I glared at Luke who smirked and added,ignoring my dangerous glare.

"He was touching Jon like a mate would do."He clarified what 'being friendly' meant.What a great friend.He was never the one to keep stuff like this to himself.

Lui saw that as well,and I didn't see him blurting everything out to my parents.And exaggerating at that.

"Is it true,Jon?"my mother looked upset and disappointed."I thought you and Evan are good..."her eyes widened and gasped dramatically."Oh.My.Goddess.Evan doesn't know,does he? 'cause I just saw you two-"

I was about to speak but of course Luke thought he should be the one to clarify.

"Evan actually know.He was about to snap his neck infront of school."He seemed proud of Evan and what he was going to do back then.Their was a glint of respect that made me feel happy...just a bit.I glanced at Lui who smiled sheepishly and looked back down at his hands.

No backup,apparently.

"He does?"

Luke nodded and my father turned his glare toward him.

"What did exactly happened?"Ryan nodded accord with my father's inquisition.He looked eager to hear what would Luke say,something I should be the one the share.I just sat there,in the middle of all of them.Looking around as they exchanged information about me,like I didn't exist.

"I'm going to my room since I am not needed here."

I declared and tried to push myself off of the couch,but Ryan placed his hand firmly on my thigh and kept me in place.

'Dangerous' me and Delirious said in unison.

It felt normal if someone touched me while I was with Evan...or even Mr Dakota.I didn't feel weak when someone else touched me.Like earlier when I hugged Ryan,It felt normal.The heat was still there but it didn't overcome me..But when he was away,it became dangerous to feel someone else's warmth.

I pushed his hand away and he blushed deeply when he knew what he did.

"You don't get to leave without explaining what's going on,Jon."My mother demanded breaking through the awkwardness between me and my best friend.

I sighed and looked at the eager and confused pair of eyes."I don't know how to explain,"I stated honestly."I felt some kind of pull toward him when he touched my shoulder.It was faint but it was there,even Delirious was confused and thought that he was our....mate."

I uttered the last word hesitantly and wasn't shocked when my mum gasped.I looked up to see my father share the same frowned expression with the guys,while my mother was...beaming.I was sure that whatever she would say next will be unpleasant.

"So...a threesome,"she squealed and ignored my father's glare."No.This is just too much,I wasn't prepared for this...I feel like I am going to faint."

I huffed and glared at the boys who giggled at my crazy mother's googly eyes.

"Isabel,"My father shouted and gave her a stern look that shut her up.

That's a first!

"Son,are you sure about this? I mean,it could be just the heat."

Everyone was silently waiting for my response.I did feel something toward him,but it all vanished when I saw Evan.I won't believe that I have two mates.I think that there was something else about this.Yes,Delirious was uncertain and thought of him as a mate,but I should've felt something as well.I should've felt that warmth,that want and crave I experienced when I knew Evan was mine.

"I am not sure,to be honest.I believe that it must something else...I think,I will wait for him to explain.He said he will come see me after school,so what we all have to do right now,is wait."

"If he wants to meet you,it would be under my roof with us all around.For some reason,I don't trust this guy."

Agreeing,Ryan said."I think so as well.If he is the one from that diary.One of the horned serpents,then he must have some magic involved with that pull."

"True."My father hummed.He smiled at Ryan and I could see how proud he was of him.

"I don't like him as well."Luke stated."I don't think Jon should meet him at all.If there was something he wanted him to know,then he should tell Evan."

"And why is that?"I yelled.My frustration was evident."Just because he claimed me,it doesn't mean he could make choices for me.I agree with dad,that I should meet him here with you guys,but I won't be a bitch and hide behind my mate because all of you think I am weak to fight on my own."

"No.You misunderstood me,Jon.I am just concerned about your well-being 'cause like it or not,you're weak right now.The heat is making you powerless and you know that."

"Still,Luke.I am capable of judging who are the people that would pose a danger to me and cause me any harm.And Dakota wasn't one of them."

I felt so defensive over him that it was actually scaring me.The guy was still a stranger and here I am defending him.

"We're not saying that he's a bad guy,Jon.We just want to be extra careful about this.You're in great danger.People are out to get you,then this stranger appears out of nowhere with a strange pull that draw you toward him.Something is fishy,and you know it."

My father nodded and so did the others.It was logical what Ryan said.It couldn't be just a coincidence that Dakota showed up in my town.

The conversation went back about Lui and the possibility of him having another mate.He actually looked excited about it and not weirded out at all.I couldn't imagine myself sharing Evan with someone else and I wouldn't.I'd rather die than see him happy with someone else.

My existence still ambiguous to me.It seemed like whenever I try to get a step closer and to know who am I,something happened and prevent me from finding out.I wanted to solve the mystery and live freely with my mate.To enjoy each other without any worry about or from the world.

My birthday was in few days and I couldn't wait to earn my title as an Alpha of my pack.I am aware that I would face challenges throughout the years,but I feel that with Evan by my side,nothing could ever conquer us.

"On different topic,"my dad brought me back from my thoughts."You should go to the pack house and talk to that rogue.Maybe we would know more about why they're targeting you and Evan."

"Someone is after Jon?"Anger is flaring in Ryan's eyes.

"Yeah,some Uktena rogues."

"So I was right."It wasn't much of question than a confirmation.I nodded and he beamed at me.I loved how his dimples darkens whenever he smiles.

The other didn't seem to understand what he was talking about,so I elaborated.

"Ryan had this theory about me being an Uktena,the night wolf."

"You guys talked before?"Luke shot me an accusatory glare.Lui didn't seem to mind.Oh,scratch that.He was still in his own world,probably fantasizing about having another mate.He didn't seem to hear what we were discussing,at all.

"I was going to tell you,but...It happened the day when Evan..."I trailed off,not wanting to go into more details and get Ryan as well involved with what happened.He did look at me suspiciously but didn't say anything.

Luke gave me an apologetic nod and changed back the conversation about Lui."Now,I wouldn't be surprised if your second mate turned up to be a male.We always saw you as a bottom."

"Hey!"Lui protested and both Ryan and Luke high fived.

I left there pestering Lui and I retreated to me room,but not before telling dad that I would interrogate that rogue when Evan gets back.He always emit so much power that keeps me at bay.As much as I hated to say it,Luke was right about one thing.Evan was my strength and without him I am nothing.He always had this aura around him that made the Alpha within me submit.He was like a moral and physical support that I would always lean and rely on....my Alpha.

In my room,I felt the need to open my window and breath the fresh air.A feeling that something important was happening outside,and my instincts weren't wrong.There,in the nearby woods,was a white wolf staring at me intently.It looked like Evan's wolf,which made my brows furrow in bewilderment.

Why would he stand there,in his wolf form?

What was more confusing,Delirious didn't whine when I saw him.He seemed serene today after that encounter with Dakota and it's unnerving me.

I didn't waste time,rushing down the stairs,when I saw the wolf vanish inside the woods.It was obvious that he wanted me to follow him.

My mother was chatting with the guys.They were reading through that diary.

"Evan is here."I declared and I didn't wait for her or anyone to stop and question me.I hated it sometimes on how protective they would get.It got more intense now that I am suffering from this ridiculous heat.

I jogged to the woods and looked around the spot where I saw him.No one was there and I was about to give up,until I saw him near a creek.It was Vanoss.White fur and golden eyes,but he scented different from Evan.

My frown deepened as he walked toward me.He started to morph back to his human form,and there my eyes locked with the captivating fire blazing eyes.

Dakota had a white wolf with golden eyes?!

Needless to say that I was mind blown.

"Dakota?"I asked in disbelief looking puzzled.He smiled and nodded for me to follow.

"I wanted to show you something."came his brief explanation.

My mind was still processing everything.How could he have a wolf that looked exactly like Evan's.Didn't the legend about the night wolf said,that I would conquer that demented hunter with the help of the white wolf with golden eyes? How come now,there was two wolves with the same traits and I am drawn to both of them?

"You're Dakota Unktehi? I mean,the Dakota who was mated to Uktena?"

He stopped walking and his body stiffened.I was just few feet behind him,waiting what he would do or say.I couldn't just trust him because of some weird pull toward him.Although,following him to the middle of the woods,wasn't the smartest decision.

I blame my curiosity and the need to know more about myself.

"How did you know?"

He didn't turn nor looked at me.He kept his back toward me but I could sense his sadness and anger.

"I think Evan,"I was cut off by growl and I was met with scarlet red eyes.I gulped at how scary he looked.His mouth frowned in disgust and his piercing eyes sharpened in fury.

"We have your diary."I managed to finish.

He nodded and heaved a breath closing his eyes in the process.I watched him breathing in and out,and that seemed to calm him as his eyes changed back to those beautiful marigold orbs.

We continued our way to wherever he was taking me,in silence.I seriously regretted ever following him in here.We were now in a foreign part of the woods and if he decided to leave me here,I would be lost for days.

"We're here,"

I looked around at where 'here' was.It looked like a rundown town with native cottages.It showed signs of struggle and fights that destroyed,a once peaceful and beautiful place.The place had some weird symbols all around with a creepy atmosphere.I felt weird once my feet crossed an inevitable chalk line.For some reason,I felt like I was choking and my energy drained.It was only for few seconds and the strange feeling disappeared.

My feet kept dragging me absently,until I stopped infront of the biggest cottage in the area.It had dried flowers on its porch,as well as some melted candles.It looked like a shrine.

I carefully stepped beside it to get inside,and a picture grabbed my attention.It had a red fresh rose beside it and a small blue teddy bear.The picture had a tan man with warm brown eyes that showed authority and sharp features.A lean white woman was sitting on a chair beside him.She had stunning blue eyes and chestnut brown long hair.She was holding two babies who shared her features,one was more tanner than the other.

They were all smiling,genuine smiles,and they looked happy.

My eyes begun to sting with tears for no reason at all.Delirious whimpered in my head.He seemed to be feeling the same way as I did.I brushed the dirt from the picture and went to place it back where I found it,but Dakota held my hand and smiled sadly at me.

"You should keep it.It's yours."

I glanced back at the picture before looking back at him with a frown.

Was he saying what I think is saying?

"It's the Uktena tribe."He confirmed and my hands started to shake.That woman...was my birth mother?

Dakota kept holding my hand as he ushered me inside.He gently pulled me toward a room.Although the town was destroyed,the cottage still looked pristine and ....clean?

It showed that someone was taking care of the residence even after the death of the owners.

I kept studying the picture that had my mother and the other man.It was obviously the Alpha.The kids were who made me puzzled.I know that I must be one of the kids in her hands,but who was the other.

We reached the room that he was dragging me to,and my heart skipped a beat when I walked in.It was children's room.It had two handmade cribs with engraves of some tribal symbols.Toys were scattered on a small playpen at the side,on a brown bear rug.There were pictures on a small dresser.

Pictures of me and the other kid.

I let go of Dakota and brushed my fingers on the bamboo cribs.I lifted a small blanket with a letter K embroidered to it,and a wave of sorrow engulfed me.It was clear from the room and the pictures that I belonged here and that I had a twin sibling.

A probable fraternal twin.

"I think.No.I am sure that he was the one meant for me."He muttered sadly,taking the blanket from my hand and brought to his nose.He closed his eyes and I could see his tears threatening to full."When I first woke up.I went on a chase after my mate...I had a feeling that I would find him in Uktena's pack,and I was right...I didn't know,that when I would finally get a mate,I would find him dead."

Tears flowed from his dull eyes and so did from mine.That word hit me like a steel bullet to the heart.To find out that you had a brother,then learn that he died on the same time wasn't pleasant.

"I found an elder who survived the attack from that soon-to-be-dead hunter,and he told me what happened.How your pack fought fiercely against that man and his minions,and how they asked their Alpha to leave with both his kids.He told me that he asked the Luna to leave with both of you,but she refused to leave him behind...That elder was the one that made the decision,and asked both of them to carry one child,knowing that the Alpha won't follow her behind...he chose to save you...you,who wasn't his flesh and blood,and kept his son with him."

I whimpered and my feet wobbled as I flopped down on the floor.There was clear note of hatred in his tone,and it was all toward me.My whole body felt weak the more he stood next to me.

"He was selfish by choosing to keep my mate,the true Uktena with him,and he died that day during the fight.The elder told me that the Luna later appeared without you as she felt the loss of her other child.She met the same fate,Jon.All of them died,and you magically survived."

He chuckled darkly and glared at me."It was hard enough for your pack to accept their Luna,who was holding two pups from different fathers.Let alone,a child of the monster they hated the most."

I felt so powerless to form any words or any snarly comebacks,as I started at the cracked wooden floor.I started sobbing,letting the guilt and self loathing surge through me.I knew he spoke the truth.The way he venomously spat those words at me,showed his true emotions.He no longer looked that charming and kind.He looked deadly and enraged.

"When I got here,I began helping the other wolves to get their revenge.They wanted to kill you and give another chance for a true Uktena to be born.Not some half human and half wolf,who got his powers by succession.You and that abomination of a white wolf you call mate...he was supposed to be my successor,but it seemed that the spirits were wrong by choosing him.A tainted wolf with vampire origins."

He grabbed my arm and lifted me,then harshly shoved toward the front door."I was this close at killing that mate of yours,and when our attempts to kill you seemed futile,I let the hunter council know about your existence..."He pushed my body to the side and directed me toward a cave.

Delighted,he added."I felt happy when I heard that he rejected you.It was thrilling to see both of you guys destroying each other...what I didn't expect,was to see your picture in the school records.How you had fully grown and blossomed to the most handsome mate anybody can wish for.It only made me feel more hungry for revenge,knowing that you lived to fully grow up and meet your mate,while my baby died before even learning how to speak."

"Get in,"he barked and I walked inside the dim lighted cave.It had torches scattered around and the same weird symbols were carved on its dump walls.The terrible stench of humidity was nauseous the more we got inside.

"I know that you have Uktena's witches powers,and If you're wondering why you can't use them.It's all because of this."

He dangled a silver medallion infront of my face.It looked like a wolf man tied with thorny iron cuffs.

"This, and the symbols prevents you from cheating your way out of here."

"Why-"

I got cut off by a smack in the back of my head.

"Who gave you permission to speak?"he snarled at me then shoved me forward,to keep walking.

He inhaled deeply then added."When I saw you today.My breath was taken away by your beauty.I knew that my mate would mostly have the same features as you...I actually regretted causing all those troubles to you and your hosting pack."he chuckled dryly and grabbed my arm toward a small opening.Even though,I don't have my powers,I knew that I would be able to put up a fight against him.But part of me wanted to hear him out till the end.I wanted to see where he was taking me.

"And then I saw that hideous mark on your neck.Why would you let him claim you?didn't he reject you and fucked several self-claimed mates before you?"

I kept my mouth shut afraid to anger him even more.Regardless,another blow hit the side of my head making my right ear start ringing.

"Answer the question,"

"You're the one who said I shouldn't talk."I countered and I obviously shouldn't.He pushed me against the humid wall with force.Making the small anomalies of the rocky wall poke painfully my chest.

"Don't act smart with me,boy."he whispered harshly with gritted teeth in my ear,before letting go.

"Now answer."he ordered again as he we reached a clearance.There was an alter with so many lit candles and some tribal jars.

"None of your business."I shot back with a glare and dogged a punch that was directed to my face.His eyes turned crimson red and he did something.Delirious started screaming and it got mixed with my own wails.My head felt like it will combust from the heat.The blood inside my veins felt like lava as my skin started to turn red.

"Please stop,"I begged and he laughed at my plea.The screams of agony coming from Delirious showed that he was taken most of the hit.

"Please!"I looked at the crazy man and his eyes darkened before stopping whatever he was doing.

"Now,let's use that pretty mouth of yours in something useful."


	20. Reject

"Just remember not to say something that would anger him."I looked at my grandma with a knowing look.She can be very blunt and provoking sometimes,and I didn't want her to cost me what I worked hard to achieve.

"I had just got him to loosen up a bit."I reminded her yet again.You could never be careful with her.

She licked her red painted lips and grinned.

"This kid got you really wrapped up around his finger,huh?"She sniggered and I groaned.

I couldn't believe that I agreed to take her with me to see Jon.She would definitely do something to ruin my chances.It was supposed to be my date night with him,and she insisted to go see him.

I glanced at her to find her checking her phone and giggling like a teenage girl.

My grandma didn't age that much because of her vampiric powers.She looked like a younger woman in her late twenties.She actually looked younger than me,and most of the time,people believed that she was my girlfriend.Needless for me to say how awkward that was.

I wouldn't have looked this older if it wasn't for that curse cast on Uktena.It prevailed against my vampiric immortal side.

If I didn't look this old,then it would have been good for Jonathan.It wouldn't look like how it did now.A man as old as his father claiming him as a mate.I knew that I was being insecure,but I couldn't help it when it comes to him.He was a stunning beauty that anyone would wish to have as his own.

Yet,he is mine.

"Are you taking him somewhere special?"

For once she looked serious about something.I nodded and grinned thinking of his face when he would see what I had planned.

I knew this night would be big for both of us.I just felt a bit unsettled and nervous for some reason.Maybe 'cause I saw how that friend of his looked at him.It seemed that everyone wanted a piece of him.I couldn't blamed them,though.He was really smoking hot with those pink pulp lips,those gorgeous eyes and stunning smile.That enticing body of his that fits perfectly by my side.Those hips,and not to forget that ass.

I grunted aloud feeling a growing boner.I shifted uncomfortably to adjust it a little bit.I heard a chuckle coming from Adriane,my grandma's lips,and I couldn't help but blush.I totally forgot that she was with me in the car.

"Sorry about that."I cleared my throat and kept my eyes on the road while she kept laughing at my embarrassment.Thankfully,we arrived at my mate's place.I parked my car and she jumped out excitedly off the car.Her high heels clicked on the concrete ground as she walked to the front door.She didn't wait for me as she rang the bell.

Isabel was the one who opened the door.She smiled cheerfully at me and my grandma.She did frown a bit for seeing a younger woman with me.I just gave her a look that I would explain and walked in.I went to close the door,but her words stopped me.What she said made me realize why I was antsy the whole time.

"Where is Jon?Isn't he coming?"

I felt my brows furrow in confusion and I looked around at the others,that seemed to always be at Jon's place.

"Wasn't he here with you guys?"

They all looked at each other in bewilderment.Adriane just looked at us with an arched eyebrow and grumbled annoyed."So none of you know where my future grandson in law is?"

"Grandson in law?"Isabel asked looking more confused,but quickly brushed it off and looked at me."Jon said that you were here for him.He went out a couple of hours ago."

What?

"I didn't see him since I left him with you guys."My frown deepened thinking about where my baby would go.Why would he lie about meeting me? Did he went to see that creep of a teacher?

"Just sit down guys and I will call him to check where he is?"

That creepy friend of his smiled cheerfully at Adriane and he ushered her to the living room.Luke was glaring at Lui who was on the phone I think calling Jon.

He was sure getting punished if he went to meet that man.

I kept standing near the door waiting in anticipation for him to answer Lui's calls.It started to get scary with each time Lui redialed his number.Vanoss was pacing and demanding to go look for him.

"It stopped ringing now,and it went straight to voicemail."

"What?!"Both Isabel and Luke exclaimed.Luke pulled out his phone and tried as well.My heart was hammering in my ears as I blocked out everyone.

Where is he? was he okay? Did Church got to him?

I tuned back in when I heard Isabel talk to Robert.He was as well panicking in the other end.I couldn't feel my feet and slid down the wall sitting on the floor.Adriane was watching us all with a frown,while Isabel started humming something that I think was a spell.

Something was clearly wrong.Jonathan would've at least checked in,or texted his friends of his whereabouts.

"I can't sense him,"Isabel bellowed."I can't sense my baby.Evan,can your wolf reach him?"

I just shook my head 'cause this all felt like a deja-vu.I couldn't seem to feel his existence and it was troubling.Either someone was using a coating spell on him,or someone broke the bond between us.

"Try a locating spell."My grandma demanded and Isabel nodded,frantically looking around for what she needed.

"Get your ass up and man up.The kid must have just forgot to charge his phone and you all here planning his funeral."Her words of steel didn't work on me this time.I could see the worry in her brown eyes.Adriane was as scared and concerned as all of us.

"Come here,Evan.I need you."Isabel yelled and woke me up from my shocked state.I stood up and approached the table,where a map was spread open and some stones with Celtic drawing were placed in each corner.

"Give me your palm."She demanded.Adriane pulled my hand away when I lend it to Isabel."Why don't you use your own.It would be more effective than Evan's."

I forgot that she didn't know about Jon's situation.I didn't have time to tell her everything as she urged me to come see him.Isabel paled and I glared at Adriane."No time to argue."I lend my hand to Isabel.

"But-"

"Grandma.I will explain later."She hesitantly nodded and crossed her arms with a pissed off expression for yelling at her.

Isabel did a clean cut in my palm.I didn't feel any pain as she did.I was totally numb without him.She softly balled my hand and let the blood fall on the map.

"He is not my biological son,but I raised him as my own."Isabel said softly and I could see the tears running down her pale face.

"Isabel,you don't have to explain."

She shook her head and smiled sweetly at me."She has the right to know."She looked at Adriane who held a sad and guilty look."I couldn't have children of my own,and when my husband found him,I knew it was a gift from the goddess for both of us."

The blood started moving and she turned her concentration on the map.It started going in straight line toward the woods,at first.Then it spread toward different directions.Both Isabel and Adriane gasped and I stared in anger,shock and confusion at the map.

Isabel started wailing and sobbing uncontrollably.Luke and Ryan held her while Lui stared at the map confused.

"What does it mean?"

"It means someone with witches powers has Jon."My grandma explained and deeply frowned in thought."As I thought,your blood won't be useful in this case.We need the blood of someone related to him."

"Well,there is no one."I screamed aggravated."Jon is an orphan."

"I am just trying to help."She seethed then sighed with a hefty breath."In this case,we should go out and look for him.Maybe I could ask-"She was cut off by Lui who gasped.

"How about Jon's father? he is still alive."

Yeah,that bastard.I totally forgot about him.If his blood was what she needed,then I would bring it to her.

"Who's that? And why isn't he here?"

I turned to meet my grandma's frown."It's Church,the hunter."

Her face hardened at hearing his name.He was well-known across the globe.

"You mean,your mate is his child?"She said with hatred filled eyes.Her voice laced with firing anger,and I could understand where she was coming from.

Adriane could never find her mate,and she settled with the mate-less Lycan Alpha.It was how their both pack got united into a clan.She hated the Church family 'cause they were the reason her husband,grandpa died.He was poisoned with wolf-bane and it stopped his immortality bond with Adriane.Even though,he died a natural death,she always blamed them for being having a part in it.

I nodded and kept a threatening glare planted on my face.It was a way to prevent her for saying something that would offend my mate's family.She understood the meaning of my gaze,and she nodded hesitantly.

"Let's get this bastard."There was no arguments with her choice as everybody stood up to leave.Robert barged through the door heavily breathing.

"Did you find him?"

I looked down ashamed for not being able to sense my mate,and so did Luke who balled his hands in anger.

Adriane stepped toward him with a stern look.

"We're going to find him,Robert."I stared at her in inquisition about how she knew his name.She just rolled her eyes at me and looked back at the pale man.

He nodded his head and ran his shaking hand through his hair anxiously.

"What's the plan,Adria?"

I wasn't the only one who was eying them suspiciously.Isabel and the guys joined in as well with confused frowns.

Isabel who glared at both of them with clear jealousy,brushed passed them and walked out of the door.I just followed her behind after nodding to my grandma in a clear note of talking later about this.

We all rode in different cars.Isabel being angry for some reason,chose to ride with me and Ryan.The others shared a car with Robert and Adriane.

The whole ride,Isabel kept crying silently.I wanted to ask her what was wrong,but I chose not to.Her flushed face reminded me of my Jon.I just hope that nothing bad happened to him.For some reason,I suspect that perv of a teacher to be involved in his disappearance.

I wasn't surprised once we arrived to the council,where that tyrant resided,to find it all surrounded with guards.I parked my car,aware of the hostility in the air.It would've been better if I asked my pack for help.But this was my fight and I should have it alone.I didn't want to be the reason of someone else's death.

The guards were alert awaiting any wrong move from our side.I planned to approach them and ask for that jerk,but my grandma stopped me with her hand against my chest.

She swayed her hips toward them,making me roll my eyes and Isabel to let out an irritated huff.Robert couldn't look at his wife in the eyes,which got me wondering.It seemed like this was some love triangle shit.I wouldn't be surprised if my grandma had hooked up with Robert in the past.That would actually explain the nickname.

I heard her asking one of the men to call for Church.He couldn't resist her charm as he called someone on the phone.I leaned on my car waiting for the bastard to come see us.We were trying to do this peacefully.Robert believed that he might soften if he heard that it was his son who was involved.

I seriously doubt it.

The smirking man walked out with his fellow hunters by his side.Adriane actually stiffened a bit and stepped back toward me.I knew she wasn't afraid as she never feared anyone.Maybe she was reminded of her husband's death.But then,she wasn't there when my grandpa and dad fought him.She wouldn't be able to recognize him.

I eyed her warily then looked back at the wickedly grinning jerk.He looked at us with sparkling creepy eyes.Like he had just won the lottery.I knew he must've been delighted that I showed up at his front door without much backup.

"To whom do I owe this honor?"His sick grin made me feel repulsed.A part of him reminded me of Jonathan when he came to my office the other day.The same wicked and sinister aura was around him.I could see now,how the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"Your son is in trouble."

Isabel blurted with a hopeful tone.She was always straightforward when she was stressed.

Her word seemed to throw him off as his brows quirked inquisitively.

"My son?!"He looked at his men before meeting our patient glares."I think you got the wrong person,honey."His fake gentleman manners were sickening."I don't have a son,but I am sure will thank whoever brought the white wolf to my doorstep."

I growled threateningly and he laughed a creepy laughter.A cliche villain laughter.

"You do have a son,Eric.Yours and the Uktena's Luna."

He looked taken aback and that sick grin vanished from his lips.His brows furrowed and shook his head like he wanted to convince himself otherwise.

"She couldn't be."His voice didn't held any conviction.He must have had a doubt about it.His blue eyes searched around until they met mine,and they widened a bit.

"The night wolf?"

I was impressed how he easily figured that out.I nodded my head and he looked like he would fall down,but he didn't.Instead he composed himself and looked at us with an angry expression.

"No son of mine is a monster."

I knew it.

I growled and was about to jump him,but Ryan held my arms and shook my head.He nodded toward my grandma who looked with teary eyes and pissed off look at Eric.

"Enough with this."She walked toward him with a purpose.

I stared with wide as Church's men tried to pull out their weapons,but he told them not to.Ryan kept holding me tightly,and I barred my teeth at him,yet still he wouldn't budge.I didn't know that he was that strong.

His eyes glinted with wisdom.It was like he knew something that I didn't.

Adriane wrapped her small hand around the hunter's neck,and he let her with widened eyes full of realization.Her painted nails dug into his neck for a brief moment,before she gasped and pulled away.

She stared back at him and mumbled incoherently something.Church looked confused and shocked as well.When I saw his eyes,I understood why Ryan stopped me.I relaxed my body and he grinned at the two confused souls that kept eying each other angrily,yet hungrily.

Adriane looked at me and gulped audibly."I am doing this for you,Evan."

She hesitantly pulled Eric toward her.He let out an embarrassing suppressed moan,that confused his men,when she licked his neck.I knew what she was doing,but I didn't want her to condemn herself with someone she hated her whole life.Even if he was her mate.

"Grandma,please don't."

She didn't listen as she punctured his rough skin with her fangs.His men didn't know how to react as they stared at them with wide eyes.Eric actually was immersed in the feeling that he lifted her legs and wrapped them around him.

It got really awkward,and the guys started snickering.Robert cleared his throat hoping it would stop them from fucking each other in public.

I myself didn't want to be scarred for life.Seeing grandma doing it with another man wasn't something in my list.If it was,it would be in the bottom.Way in the bottom.

Adriane pulled away and licked her coated bloody lips.She kept her hands around him for a bit then pushed away from him,making him whimper shamelessly.Her face hardened and glared at him.Still she looked hesitant.

"Now you would feel what's like to lose a mate."I knew what she was doing and I didn't want to stop her.He would definitely deserve what would happen to him.

"I,Adriane Descartes of Ravenous clan,reject you-"

"No!"Isabel yelled and cut her off."Don't do that.It would hurt you more than him...Can we stop the violence and the hatred between that was caused by nothing but love."Her reasoning voice made all of us feel ashamed."The whole reason for this conflict was the fact of being rejected,yet you want to repeat that again.It would only cost both parties more lives."

Eric already looked torn and misplaced.He tried and failed to compose himself.My grandma just looked at him one last time and walked back to the car.Taking Isabel's advice.

She really looked hurt,and I think if Isabel didn't stop her,she would've regretted it.

"Please,Mr Church."Isabel pleaded with eyes glazed in tears."I need just a small amount of your blood to find my boy."

He still had that faraway look when he shook his head.Isabel whimpered and broke down in tears infront of us.Robert tried to lift her up,but she refused.

"Please.I am begging you."

"Fucking asshole."I sneered and so did Luke,who looked on the verge of going mayhem on them.

"Watch your mouth,boy!"He warned and pulled Isabel up gently."I know who has him.Just don't worry,he's okay."

 

 

I stared at Dakota in bewilderment.I wanted to know what he meant by using my mouth.Although,I had a hunch but still,I didn't want to jump into conclusions.

I gulped when I watched him unbuckling his pants.He removed his belt grinning creepily at me.

"Now you'd be a good boy and do as I say,right Jon?"

"Fuck you."I seethed and he laughed.

"Will see about that."

He walked to the altar and grabbed the smaller jar with gentleness and so much care.He grimaced in sadness,before looking back at me with the same fury in his eyes.

"It has the ashes of your brother."He explained and I looked at other jars with a calculated look.They were three in total,and wouldn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Yes,those are your mother's and Lugh,the Alpha."

He placed the little jar and came closer holding his belt.He crouched and I stared at those fiery cold eyes.

"You move,and I will show you so much pain than earlier."He threatened and I nodded.Watching him as he tied my hands with his belt.It was tighter than it should be and I knew it would leave bruises.

"What do you need from me?"

He kept working his hands,in making sure that the belt was well secure around my hands.

"First,I will break that bond you have with that mate of yours."He tried to caress my cheek and I moved my head away glaring at him in disgust.He griped my chin in a painful grip and made me look at him."Then,I would channel my mate's soul to your body.This time,I won't be mate-less or rejected.I would have a beautiful mate,that is you."

I tried to move my head,but he didn't let me.His eyes lingered on my lips,and he absently licked his own.He started leaning and I pushed him back with my tied hands.I kept the pressure on his chest,and he smacked me on the side of my head.

"Asshole!"

He tugged my hair and made me look up to meet his angry looking eyes."What did you just called me?"

"I said-"

I got cut off by another smack that made my sight blurry.He stood up and tugged the belt,dragging me toward the altar where a steel hook clung.I couldn't put up a fight as he latched the belt to the hook,making my hands above my head.

"Now,"He said straddling me,to stop me from kicking him.He gripped my head smothering my mouth.He placed a small opened bottle under my nose.I knew for a fact that I shouldn't sniff whatever was in that bottle.And I tried to hold my breath,but I could do it only for a while.I inhaled from short of breath and a sweet smell engulfed my nostrils.

Satisfied,he let go of my face and grinned.

"Don't worry,baby."He purred in my ear and I grimaced trying to move away."You'll start feeling good really soon."

I didn't understand at first,until I felt the familiar burn.My insides were burning and my skin started tingling in need to be touched.I started heavily panting in both panic and heat.I stared at him with wide eyes and he just laughed at my dismay.

"Soon,you'll be begging me to fuck you into oblivion,and when we do,I will make sure the bond gets severed."

I opened my mouth to curse him,but I moaned instead,when he deliberately ground his ass on my growing member.

I didn't register that his face was growing near,as I was trying to keep my self control.He smacked his lips on my own,with his hand slithering to the back of my neck.As much as I hated him kissing me,It felt relieving to be touched.His hand creeped under my shirt and pinched my nipple making me gasp.He violated my mouth with his tongue groaning in the process,making me forcefully moan.

"You taste wonderful."

He breathed once he pulled away.I was panting for air as he left me breathless.The heat was getting strong and I felt so helpless for not being able to push him away.Delirious wasn't responding since he cast that spell and made him experience that pain.

I didn't know if he was okay or not.I was here alone with a monster,who was blaming everyone for being rejected by Uktena.

I did first hand felt his pain.The pain of feeling unloved and unwanted,but I didn't lash out on everyone but myself.I might have blamed my wolf,but I did regret it afterward.

This guy was crazy.He was sick and broken.He sought for magic to bring back a mate that was taken away from him.He must have known that the goddess never did make mistakes,and that probably he would have another mate.

Or maybe she saw how crazy he was,and saved my brother from a painful life.

"You still not ready yet."He hummed.A frown was formed on his lips.

"How about I take off your clothes."

"No!please."I panted and I looked at him with hopeful eyes.My begging seemed to satisfy him as he moaned and licked his lips."Dakota,this has to stop.You won't gain anything from this.You can't bring back the dead after being cremated."

He slapped me in the face and glared at me.

"You don't tell me what to do."He started tearing my shirt off my chest,and pulled down my pants not bothered by my weak attempts to kick him.

"Dakota!please stop!"I yelled and begged,still he wouldn't listen.

"I am bringing him back."He kept repeating over and over.

He left the cave,leaving me with only my boxers.I pulled my feet to my chest and couldn't stop the tears that started slipping down of my eyes.I tried every spell I knew in a desperate attempt to release myself,but to no avail.

The heat grew intense and I could smell my arousal.My member was pulsing and aching to be touched,and I hated myself for being weak.I wanted someone.I needed Evan.

"Delirious."I yelled and started sobbing for not getting any response.

My erection was so painful,that I started rubbing my thighs to get some relief.My mouth was agape as I panted for air and moaned whenever my member got brushed.

"Perfect."He beamed at me and he took off his shirt and pants.He crouched staring at my member hungrily.I didn't want him to touch.He wasn't the one I wanted.

He pulled my feet down,and straddled me again.His hands burned as he touched from the top of my neck till my v-line.He rubbed my hips teasingly and grinned at me.

"Need some relief,love."

I kept panting and didn't respond,afraid I might asking him for something I didn't want.His hands started caressing my inner thighs,teasingly touching the base of erection.I bit my lip to suppress a moan,and he must of didn't like it,as he growled.

He gripped my member and gave it a slight tug,making me let out a throaty moan.He grunted and his eyes darkened in lust.

"Delirious." I managed to scream.Hoping that my ear piercing scream would wake him,and somehow he did.

Dakota stared at me with wide eyes and he crawled away from me.

"Uktena?!"

I wasn't in control as the belt snapped.I could feel the heat,but Delirious seemed to be in control.

Wait.Did he just called me Uktena?

"You sinful mutt."The words came out from my mouth as a sneer.Dakota actually coward a little bit when I stood up.

"Do you know why you weren't given another chance,Unktehi?"

I was getting closer to him with a menacing stance."You chose to mate while I chose to guide and protect my people.You could've gotten your chance if you didn't cheat and cast a spell to put you to sleep...You don't have a mate 'cause your second mate died years ago,you selfish mutt."

My voice was growing darker with every step I took.Dakota's eyes watered and his lips trembled.

"It wasn't fair,Uktena.I loved you and I wanted to be with you,not someone else.Why did you do such a thing and rejected me."

I actually felt bad,whimpering slightly in familiar sadness.Delirious growled at me so I zipped my mouth shut.

"This could've all been prevented if you didn't leave that witch alive.She was the one who lead the attack and gave an opportunity to that bastard to kill me.She knew I would be weak whenever I visited your tomb."

Dakota gasped and looked at him with wishful eyes.His golden eyes glowed in a new found hope.

"You visited me."

A sigh escaped my swollen lips."I did.Every time I felt like I achieved something,I would come to your grave to remember what I lost in return."

Dakota broke down in tears and Delirious,or should I say Uktena hugged him.His body pressed against mine made me get more excited.Uktena pulled away and brushed my lips against Dakota's trembling ones.He placed a peck,and Dakota greedily deepened it to a heated kiss.I felt like a deja vu,as my body was being used to please someone else.

"Get your filthy hands away from him!"

My hero roared and pushed Dakota away with much force,until his head met the wall.I felt myself glare at Evan although I was happily dancing in the inside.

Uktena knelt down near unconscious Dakota and looked back at Evan.His sexy face was disturbed by a confused and hurtful frown.

"Relax,white wolf.Your mate wouldn't ever cheat on you.I had to take over his weak body,to stop Dakota from doing something he would regret."

"Who are you?"

"It's Uktena,or Delirious as Jonathan preferred to call him."My eyes met my father's face and I felt my lips tug to a smile.

"Yeah.I couldn't remember anything from the past,when you guys cast that spell to hide Jonathan's powers."He looked back at Evan and kept his smile."You're the perfect pair.You have all the goodness from me placed in your cold hard."Evan did scowl at that and Uktena smirked."While Jonathan got my dark side in his pure innocent heart."

"My baby!"My mother walked in with a young woman who I didn't recognize,then the beast himself got inside.

My chest rumbled as I growled and made my way toward him.Evan stood in the way of Uktena when he grew close to Church.

"Move away,white wolf."

I wanted Evan to move away so that we can get rid of that tyrant once and for all.Evan didn't budge and looked me in the eyes.

"Uktena,I think you should give control back to Jon."

My head shook and my eyes narrowed at the frightened man.

Not so much of a big guy right now,are we?

"Evan,move."

My hands shoved Evan away but he only moved slightly before standing still again.

"Jon,take back control."

I refused to do so,knowing I would be weak and I won't be able to kill that man.I made another attempt to push Evan,trying so hard not to hurt him,and he surprised me by claiming my lips with his.

His dry lips moved against my own in a heated and calming kiss.I felt my body starting to relax as I started getting back in control.Uktena whimpered slightly before letting go.

"Evan."I moaned when I started feeling the heat again.It was much more worse than before and Evan could feel it.

He pulled me to his chest and took my breath away with a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you,"He whispered groggily in my ear and I let out a moan from how turned on I felt.

He carried me and eyed Dakota's body one last time,before making his way toward outside.I took notice of my naked self,when I saw Ryan blushing and looking away.His and Lui's eyes were dark with lust from the arousing scent that filled the air.

"Evan,"I whispered in his ear and I felt him shiver."I want you."


	21. I am what?

Evan wrapped us both from there.Away from hungry eyes of my two best friends,and most importantly,away from Dakota.My body was aching in his arms demanding to be ravished and touched,tingling and burning in flames from where he was holding me.My eyes kept glued on his own as the world around us blurred at a crazy speed.I could see that something was wrong with him,by how his arms were wrapped around me.Too tightly and protectively if I may add.How his body looked tensed and his eyes looked glossy with tears.

Evan,for the first time in days,looked vulnerable and I didn't know why.More fragile and broken than the day following that dreadful event.

That day.

I wasn't sure if I should refer to that day as dreadful,because if it wasn't for it,I would still be unclaimed by him.Maybe even broke that spell by finding another person to mate with.I would be still in a feud with him,and would never get to see this side of him.

This soft,caring and warm side of him.

I would've regretted it.

We stopped in a familiar place in the forest.It was Evan's pack territory that I once stumbled upon when I was a kid.It always looked abandon and wild,not like our own.But now,it looked different.It seemed like it had been tended recently.The trees looked trimmed and so were the hedges.The huge landscape was surrounded by blue orchids and forget-me-not.A passage defined with roses was leading to a big willow tree.

It looked so stunning,that it even calmed my heat a bit.

I stared in awe at the little panel that had the words 'Our Home' and shivered when my mate spoke in a thoughtful tone.

"This was an idea I planned on finishing before my eighteenth birthday."He had that faraway and troubled look still,that made my heart pang in sadness for not knowing what was wrong with him.He adjusted my body in his big arms and made me meet his sorrowful eyes.His eyes expressed so many emotions,and what I could tell from them was love,fear and....guilt?

But why?

"I told my dad that I wanted a home for me and my mate,and a treehouse sounded convenient at the time."He chuckled faintly.Even though,it sounded strained,It made the warmth inside me build even more for how musical it rang in my ears.

The love that he always showed me through those chocolate brown eyes,made me feel more guilty of what I did.I blamed him for everything and I was the one to blame.He did nothing but love and care for me,even without meeting me,and I acted like Dakota did right now.I took revenge of what happened to me on other people.In my case,it was me,my wolf,and apparently now...my mate.

"I wasn't able to finish it back then,"He smiled at me and I immediately returned it.Overwhelmed by the urge to make him happy again and get rid of the sadness that overtook his caring soul."When I found you again,I made it my sole purpose to win you back and mate here."

And the blush found its way to my cheeks.

Was it just me or did I turned to a freaking girl lately?

I looked at the fairy tale looking treehouse and its spiral stairs that were filled with rose petals.I noticed how much details and thoughts were put into it.With the lights that were scattered all over the roof,making it look christmassy.

My favorite time of the year.

To the amount of love that was displayed in its heart shaped windows,and the blue candles in each step of the stairs surrounded with a flower crown.

So romantic.Something I wasn't expecting from Evan,and even from me.I never thought that I would be the kind of person who would feel this overwhelmed by seeing such place.

I felt the tears glide down my eyes when I saw the small teddy bear on top of the stairs.

My manhood was vanquished by the woman within me.

"I was here the night of the blood moon.I came to check the place out and what it needed."I hid my embarrassing teary face in the nook of his neck,listening to his lovely voice.The warmth of this place made me forget about my heat."Hearing your wolf's howl made me and Vanoss grew insane.My legs carried me to you,and seeing you in that sexy wolf form made it hard not to jump and claim you."

I was of course blushing madly,and kept my face close to his neck.It was already embarrassing that I was naked and in heat,and now,I was crying like some chick with mood swings.

I sniffed and he turned my body so I was straddling him.I kept my head down ashamed to show him my face.

"Baby," he purred.His tone of voice filled with worry and concern."Jonathan,are you crying?"

I shook my head and kept it down,sniffing again like some child who lost his favorite toy.I can feel a little bit of snot poking out of my nostrils.

"I have been rambling here and you must be in pain from the heat."

I looked up and met his concerned expression,and I wished I didn't.My chest rumbled with a deafening howl coming from my wolf.

I could tell by how crazily my heart pulsed that I was in love.I adored those eyes,those thin lips and that sharp jaw.I admired his cheerful smile and the wrinkles that creased in the corner of his eyes.

I loved how much I hated seeing him troubled and concerned about me.

I loved him all,and he was mine.

"No.Umm,"I mumbled when I noticed that I didn't respond and his frown deepened."It's not the heat.It's just..."I trailed off feeling stupid for being this sensitive and let him seeing me cry.I was supposed to be an Alpha.A man who would show authority and power over wolf packs.The way I looked now,I was sure I would be mistaken by some damsel in distress saved by her charming prince.

It must be the drug Dakota made me sniff.

"He touched you?"He asked through gritted teeth and his eyes turned golden showing that his wolf was in control.The last thing I wanted when I was in this state.

"No-"

"He did.He must have...I am so stupid,I let him go."He paced with me in his arms and his voice started to grow deep.

"Evan,"I whimpered.I couldn't help but tremble thinking of his wolf taking control.I wanted to be with Evan and not his wolf.

'I don't think he'd hurt you.'

'I am not sure,Delirious...I mean,Uktena.'

'Delirious,is fine.And about Vanoss,I am sure he won't harm you in any way.'

'Remember last time,Delirious? he forced himself on me and h-he...'

'It was consensual between us wolves,and you should've moved on from that by now.Besides,now that I know who I am,that was nothing from what I was holding in.I am what they call a sexual wolf.I seek pleasure in some extreme and self harming things.I used to whip myself to get rid of the sexual frustration and exchanged it by pain...Believe me,Jonathan.If I had my memories back then,neither you or Evan could've stopped me from claiming him.'

I gasped in realization and Evan looked at me funny.'It was you who made me see those sick dreams and images of Evan dominating me?'

'Don't pretend that you didn't like it.Look how your erection is standing up right now.'

'Shut up.'My face was feeling hot.

'I would've bent him over and had my way with him.Roughly if I may add.I can't help it.I like it rough.'He chuckled when my arousal filled the air.

'Bad twisted wolf.'I grumbled but It only made him laugh even more harder.

I looked at Evan who still had his brow quirked,awaiting for an explanation of what happened between me and Dakota.I knew that seeing him almost naked and me fully unclothed must have troubled his mind.

I placed my hands around his neck and leveled my face with his.

"He didn't touch me,Evan.Please just don't let Vanoss take control."

He whimpered slightly and his eyes turned back to normal,filled again with guilt.

"Evan?"I cupped his cheeks and made him meet my questioning gaze."Don't you trust me?"

"I do,"hurriedly,he said."It just..."His jaw clenched and gulped loudly making me grow more concerned.

"What?"I demanded in a voice above whisper.Feeling weak the more my desires weren't fulfilled.

"It's just the thought of losing you made me feel like this.I would've killed him if it wasn't for your wolf."He placed me down on the cold grass and I held back a whimper.Suddenly,the night felt so cold without him by my side."He stripped you,Jon.He could've..."He trailed off and hit the tree that was holding the beautiful treehouse.

I carefully stepped toward him,finding it difficult to keep myself up on my feet.Delirious was threatening to take over the control and mate with Evan.

Not helping at all,as usual.

"Evan,"I placed my hand on his tensed body and felt him relax."He didn't,honey.I am right here."

His body shook as he sobbed quietly and looked at me with a sad grin.

"Honey?"He said with a little joy in his tone that soon faded as he frowned again.

'What is it again.'Delirious complained.'Are we going to f-'

'Shut up.'

"I am not sure if you'd call me honey if you know what I did."I couldn't help but retract my hand.I fully trusted him but the way he spoke made me feel alarmed in a strange way."I can't help you with."He gestured to my burning body making my brows knit even more.

"Knowing what Dakota planned in doing,made me realize something.He used the same method I did and He could've made you fall in love with him."

"I wouldn't fall in love with him,Evan."I replied sternly and a little bit irritated."And as for that day.It was your wolf,Evan,not you."

He chuckled sadly and locked his calculating eyes with mine."That's the thing,Jon.That day,I wasn't in control in the beginning,but..."

No way.

I stepped back feeling my eyes widened in shock.My heart refused to accept it,yet my mind kept repeating I told you so.

He was the one who raped me.

It even felt weird when I thought about it.

"Jon,"He made move to touch me and I subconsciously flinched away from him.Seeing the hurt cross his features did make feel bad,but not as much it hurt knowing that he was the one who did it.

"I wish I told you that it was me but I knew that you will hate me,like you do now."His eyes begged me to say something and I was so shocked to open my mouth.

It was already opened but only air coming out.

'So,what?No big deal.It doesn't matter if it was Evan or Vanoss who was in control that night,because you forgave them...You forgave me.'

"No."I screamed louder when it was meant to be in my head.Evan's eyes teared up looking scared about my mental state.

'You did forgive him,Jonathan.And believe me when I say that you wouldn't want me to take control right now.'Delirious snarled dangerously,making me swallow a big lump down my throat.

The memory of what happened that day flooded in.Of me losing control to Delirious and him taking advantage of that.The fact that I begged him to make Vanoss stop while he was the one in control.

I felt my body tremble and my eyes change,then the sky rumbled making us both jump.It looked angry and grey.The clouds covered that beautiful sunset and made the woods looked more scary and dark.

"Jon,"He called with a deep voice and when I looked at him I saw Vanoss.His wolf was in control as he surprised and pulled me against his chest.My panic rose as I stared at his golden eyes.

I wanted to believe that Vanoss was the one in control that day,but it was clear that it was Evan by how deep were those brown eyes.I wanted so hard to convince myself that my mate wouldn't hurt me that-

"He didn't.We wouldn't harm you in any way.Now,try to calm down."Vanoss stated firmly,his eyes glowing in the now dark woods."I pushed him to do it because I knew he would go slow and gentle on you."

I trashed against his chest trying to push away from him.The thunder roared again and the lightning brightened the dark sky.He looked up as I did then he eyed me with a mused expression.

'You need to calm down,you fool.'Delirious shouted at me.

"Did you?...are you the one doing this?"Evan's voice shook and when I looked up to the sky I was stunned and shocked as well.The lightning made a masterpiece in the sky,portraying a tangled cobweb.The rustling trees stopped moving from the lack of wind.The flickering candles lighted the area in a cozy and stunning way.To my side,few rain drops were floating in the air.

Seeing this,made my panic intensify.I looked back at Evan and could see that Vanoss was still in control.His eyes met mine and they silently pleaded for forgiveness.I didn't know what it was about him that took my breath away.

The memory of what he did after that day flooded in.Him lying down next to me on the bed.Of us cuddling and kissing.The way he helped me through my heat without forcing himself on me.The way he smiled when he recalled the day he felt my presence.The memory of earlier today in the car,how he nuzzled his face in my neck,kissing and licking every part to calm his jealousy.

'Keep looking in his eyes.'Delirious urged and I nodded absently in agreement.Looking at those eyes somehow helped calming my riled up nerves.The golden color within them started to fade and soon I was staring back at Evan's warm brown eyes.

"I am sorry,baby."He said in uncertain tone."I love you."

He sounded adorable.

I kept looking back at him until I felt my breathing evened.His eyes averted from mine as he looked up in awe.I did the same and mirrored his expression when I was met with a starry night.

It looked ravishing and I could feel myself smile at the sight.

"Beautiful."I heard myself voice aloud and a warmth invaded my space as Evan stepped closer to me.

"Please don't hate me."

"I don't."I said almost immediately and I could feel the hope radiating from him.I looked down to meet the calm night,as the candles flickered around us making it look more sensual.Evan looked stunning in the fiery light,or it must be my heat making him look more divine.

"I don't hate you,Evan."I said now looking at his eyes."I felt betrayed because I trusted you."He held his head down in shame,with a slight pout could be seen on those thin lips."But then,remembering what you did afterward.The way you helped me twice without lying and pretending that you weren't in control,did prove that my trust was well placed."I added to assure him since I felt his sadness.

"Rejection is one cruel feeling.It plays with your senses and makes you do things that defies your morals."I reached over and caught his hand to support my body."Evan.I forgave you a long time ago.It just took me by surprise that you were the one...you know.Besides which,I think it was best that you were the one in control."

I kept repeating a mantra in my head not to blush,and of course I did.But it didn't matter when I saw the wide grin that graced my mate's face.

I yelped in surprise when he carried me and hugged me again.He kissed where his mark was and it made me shiver in want.

"Evan,hmm."I moaned and I felt him froze.He moved his head back and his darkened eyes stared in mine intently.I bit my lip when his hand supported my right leg and accidentally brushed my butt.

"I will help you,"He said when he blinked from what state he was in."Let me just take you upstairs."

"No,"I didn't mean it to sound harsh but it did."I mean,Take me home."I muttered,not finding it in my heart to look in his eyes.I felt bad for ruining the night and years of plans for this night but I just couldn't help it.I was scared of him losing control and me being in this weak state.

I could feel his frustration and disappointment when he spoke."I won't do anything else but relieve you,Jon."

I unintentionally glared at him."I don't need your help.I don't want the risk of you losing control."

'I would.'

I ignored Delirious and kept my glare at Evan who clenched his jaw in clear annoyance.

"This time it would be different."

"Oh my goddess."I huffed with an eye roll.

With conviction he caught both my shoulders in a tight grip."I promise,Jon.I know it's different.I will make love to you softly and not the way..."His brown eyes flickered with that seductive gold.

I cut him off by pushing myself away from him."If you have done lying to me,then you shouldn't lie to yourself.You know that once you start you won't hold back,and I am not rejecting you or anything.It just I want to be ready for you,not like now when I have some weird drug in my system."

His nostril flared and his eyes widened."He drugged you?!"

After so much hesitation I nodded.I didn't mean to tell him but he pissed me off and it spontaneously did came out of my mouth.

"That bastard."He hissed again and I pushed away from him when I saw his eyes glowing dangerously in gold."What else haven't you told me?"He caught my arm when I made a move to get away from him.

"Tell me!"He demanded.And goddess,how deadly he looked.I was slightly turned on by it,If that was even possible from how aroused I was.

"Nothing,"I whimpered under his glare and his face softened a bit.

"He touched you."It wasn't a question more like a confirmation.His tone of voice was calm...Like,scary calm.The kind that alerted you that something bad would happen.

And that was what it did.

Evan carried me on his shoulder-caveman style,and started climbing up the stairs.I kept punching his back asking for him to put me down and he ignored me.My heart was beating fast,and so was my pulsing member.Deep inside me,I liked being manhandled and treated roughly.

It was so troubling.

He opened the door to the treehouse that looked like honeymooners suite door.With all the heart shaped flower arrangement and the suggestive kissing figures hanging in display.I was thrown on a very comfortable bed and was met with a beautiful scenery.The roof of the house was nothing but a huge window that showed the night sky.I stared in admiration and didn't pay any mind to the angry man beside me.

The bed shifted down on the side and when I turned to look at Evan,I found him stark naked.

When did he remove all his clothes.

I took my time taking in every bit of his detailed figure.Of course I took a glimpse or two at his enticing erection.And I must say,It looked bigger than last time.

His golden eyes glowed as he growled at me making me bow my head down in submission.I always did hate to submit to anyone,but somehow,after what Evan told me this morning,It didn't matter anymore.I was pleased to submit to him.However,I didn't want him to force himself on me.

As much as I wanted to have him,I just...

Evan started sniffing me around and growling against my skin.It looked animalistic,weird,and...hot.Yeah,totally sexy and attractive.I couldn't help but giggle when his cold nose brushed against my hips,then choked on my laughter when I realized where he was heading.

"Evan."I made a move to stop him and he growled lowly at me,making me move my hands back.

His golden eyes lingered on my member before giving it a quick lick.I twitched in a longing pleasure and moaned his name in an attempt to stop him.

"Evan,please."

He looked up and he kept blinking.His eyes kept changing back from gold to warm brown as Evan fought for control,then he did.

"I am sorry,"He said hazily and pushed back away from me.That was when I realized that I needed him.I wanted him and was ready for him.I was planning on making love to him tonight after the date he said we would have,so now was no difference.

I wanted my mate.

I pushed back all my stupid worries and my discouraging thoughts.I pulled him down on the bed and straddled him.He sure did look shocked.

"Jonathan,you don't want to do this."

'Oh,please,shut him up.'

I listened to Delirious' words of advice and kissed my mate.As soon my wet and eager lips touched his,he kissed back passionately.

He wanted this as much as I did.

With half lidded eyes,I stared at his clouded ones and ground our erections together,earning the most elicit sounds from Evan.The skin on skin action was like some pleasurable flame that made a familiar knot churn in the pit of my stomach.

"Evan,"I moaned his name shooting my load on his chest.I leaned down and capture his lips again,panting heavily from lack of energy.

Evan turned us both making him on top,and he smirked at me.He leaned down toward his mark and sucked it hardly and roughly.I moaned loudly that I was sure it was heard across the woods.

"I will make you cum all night long,baby.That's before I fuck you senselessly until you can't walk for weeks."

That alone made my penis shoot up seeking for attention.He chuckled against my skin and bit down where his mark was.The pain and pleasure I felt made me cum for a second time.He kept his lips on my neck sucking my blood,groaning sexily whenever my hands cupped his ass.

He pulled back and licked his blood smeared lips.I found myself following the motion and biting my lower lip in the process.His eyes kept locked on me and I was staring back admiring his dominant aura.

He leaned down guiding his tongue on every curve of my body until he reached my nips.His soft tongue circled around them then he started sucking them a little bit harshly.Needless to say that I moaned from the pain.A pain that turned up enjoyable to some extreme extents.

My moans turned to some lewd words that I never knew I could ever utter.My nasty mouth didn't stop Evan,it only encourage and fueled him on adding more pain by nibbling my already swollen nipples.

"Ahh,Evan."I moaned and tugged his hair asking him to suck harder,and that's what he did until I felt the soft skin would tear off.

He stopped and then I realized that I had cummed again.

Crudely,he said."I am still not satisfied and won't stop or make love to you until the drug wears off."

I am already worn out.I wanted to say but the intense glare he gave me,told me that It won't lead to anywhere with him.His big hands caressed my chest resting on my hips.I was all covered in sweat and my seeds but that didn't stop him from teasing and massaging my body.I watched him staring at my pulse and his semi hardened cock twitched a bit.

I felt his desires and cravings,and I knew he was holding back.His warm hand wrapped around my throbbing member and he stroked it slowly and gently.I threw my head back and screamed for him to move faster.

He did what I asked for and leaned down spreading kissed on my neck.

"Evan,please take me."

Yes,apparently I begged for it,but still he didn't comply.He kept his torturous movement and halted when I reached my climax for the fourth time.

"Did he touch you anywhere?"

I whined for killing the moment,then it dinged inside my mind.Well,more like some horny wolf shared with me an idea.

"He gave me a blowjob."I managed to say through my pants,and yelped when he tugged my penis harshly.His eyes darkened and his warm mouth devoured my member hungrily.

He started off by teasing the head first.licking and sucking making it feel numb.His hand massaged my balls and I couldn't stop myself from tugging his hair and fucking his mouth.It was hot and sensual.I have never had one before and felt good that Evan was the one who was giving it to me.

"Evan,"I moaned breathlessly."I'm cumming."I didn't let him pull back as I filled his mouth with my fluids.

Watching him gulp that down and lick his lips gave some unknown strength to pull him down for another heated make out session.

"I love you."I breathed on his lips and pecked them again.Never would I be able to get enough of them.However,he didn't say it back.Instead his fury filled eyes kept looking at me coldly.

"Evan,I was just teasing.He didn't touch me."I assured,and I hoped I didn't.

His eyes narrowed and were filled with mischief.In a flash,I found myself on my stomach with my ass sticking out.

"I have been postponing your punishment for quiet so long."His lips were by my ears."Better be ready for it.I will fuck you hard and fast for being a tease."I gulped and bit my lip in anticipation.

He sounded so sexy as he growled in my ear and it turned me on yet again.His pulse was pressed against my wet ass and I ground on him as a response.

"You bitch,"He cussed and I giggled."You'll regret this."He warned and he was right.

 

"You've been good,baby."He purred in my ear before pecking my flushed cheek.I kept my head in my pillow while I was braced in his arms with my back against his chiseled chest.

He brushed the wet hair off my face and made me turned to face him.My ass was throbbing from the pain and I got pissed when he was done.I didn't look at him and I kept my angry glare on his perked up nipples.

Okay,I was still sightly turned on,but nothing was worth going through that again.

"Why my baby is pouting?"He teased and chuckled when I huffed an angry breath.I squeaked when he smacked his lips on mine.I moaned inside his mouth when his finger brushed my aching hole.

"Does it hurt badly,baby?"

I really hate how my glare soften whenever he called me baby.I nodded curtly and averted my eyes feeling my face brighten again.

"Next time I will be much gentle."

I sat up to protest about no next time for him,and groaned loudly in pain that shot up through my spine.He laughed at my dismay and I lied back glaring at the beautiful night sky.

"I hate you."I tried to sound serious and he poked my nose.

"You love me."

I snorted and glanced at him from the corner of my eye."You wish."

"I did and it came true."He was on top of me again,covering the beautiful stars with his stunning reddish brown eyes."Bite me baby.Mark me and make me yours."

I felt my brows furrow in confusion.

"I want you to bite me and not your wolf,Jonny."He explained and stared at me with wishful eyes.

I cupped his cheeks and as an answer I pecked his nose,cheeks and lips.

"With pleasure,"I brushed his strong jaw and teased his hard skin until I reached my mark.I smiled against his skin and I felt him shiver.I pulled my fangs out and bit down on the mark.He hissed in a breath and moaned when I sucked his blood.Light sparked around us and the heave of the lit candles was heard.The night seemed silent as I drank from my mate and I didn't feel disgusted by it.I opened my eyes and could tell that something was different.

I felt more energetic and light.Like some power surged through bonding us.I felt whole with him and he must have felt it too.

"Jon."He pulled my head back and I licked my lips flashing him an uncertain smile.He kept studying my face and the inside of my mouth.

The last thing I remembered was the word 'impossible' before darkness took over.

 

"How are we going to tell him?"

I heard the sweet voice of my mother.It sounded joyful and playful as usual.Someone chuckled and then my father spoke.

"We won't tell him anything.Evan will."My mother giggled and I heard Luke snort an answer.

"Good luck."I could tell that he was nothing but wishful.I tried to open my eyes and ask what they were talking about but for some reason I couldn't.

"Are you guys serious?He'll kill me."My baby sounded concerned and it made me worry.

Why would I kill him?

I felt my eyes open and Ryan was right on my face.

"He is waking up guys."

Soon he was pushed out of my sight,and I was hoping to see Evan but my mother popped in view.

"Hey there,my perfect boy!"She cooed and it was so unnerving.I looked around and smiled when I saw Evan.He looked so tense and nervous that even his eyes were a bit wider than usual.

I could tell that there was something bothering him and he's trying to keep a straight face.

"What happened?"I asked and my mother giggled again.Sometimes I did hate her giggles.They were always so disturbing for some reason.

"You merged with your mate."She stated and when I frowned she elaborated with an eye roll."When you had a hot,sexy and steamy sex with your mate-and I wasn't even invited if I may add,you both merged the powers within you."

My friends laughed at what she said while I glared at her."What's that supposed to mean?"I asked my father totally ignoring her.

"It means,"She cut my father off when he tried to speak."You and Evan share the same powers,abilities and stuff...but the important news is-"

"Is that you need to get on your feet and get ready for the ceremony."

My mother glared at my father for cutting her off,and she was dragged outside by that pretty lady from the cave,that I had just noticed she was here.

"Who is she?"

I nodded toward the closed door and Evan smiled."That's my grandma.She came the day before to meet you and she helped us finding you."

"The day before?!"I repeated slowly and my father nodded.Luke was glaring at Evan,giving him some nasty looks while both Ryan and Lui looked neutral.

"You were out for thirty two hours.It's now almost five in the afternoon and I am glad that you woke up right on time for your succession ceremony."

"That he won't have until we're sure he is okay."

"I feel okay."I said in a matter-of-fact tone."I actually feel more than okay."I added with an assuring smile at Luke.

Evan came to my left and sat down.He hesitantly opened his mouth to speak."There is something you must know."He looked at everybody like he was asking for moral support then met my concerned expression."You should know that we aren't completely sure about what we'll tell you."

He got cut off when everyone stood up and made their way to leave.They all gave a somewhat faint smile and hurried outside my room.I looked at my mate and cocked my head to the side in bewilderment.

"Is it because of the merge.If so,you shouldn't feel this concerned.I mean,I can feel your vampiric strength running through me,and I do feel the thirst."I said with a curt shrug.

He looked more worried now than ever.He actually looked frightened and it scared me.

"What?"

"The pack doctor is coming and we could be sure.I mean,It's impossible and our ears are probably playing tricks on us."

"What the heck are you rambling about?"I asked more frustrated and scared than before.I could actually hear my faint heart beat echoing inside my belly.

Why does my heart sound so weak,and inside my belly?

Why am I hearing two heart beats?

'About that,Jonathan.That was something I forgot to tell you the other day.'

'What are you saying Delirious?'

Both Delirious and Evan spoke in unison.

"Jonathan,you are pregnant."

I stared at the brown eyes that got me into this much of trouble and wished he would break into a fit of laughter but he didn't.Instead,he looked more thoughtful and analyzing than that.

"I am what?"I heard myself scream and I tried to sit up but his strong arms stopped me.

"Listen to me baby,"He said sweetly,and If he didn't have a tight grip on my arms,I would've wiped that sweetness off his face.

"Listen to fucking what?"I snarled in his face and the bastard was holding back a grin."Please tell me that it's a joke."I begged.I could tell that my mood had just turned a full one eighty in just mere seconds.Now I was begging?

Oh my goddess,I was turned into a woman.

I narrowed my eyes at Evan and he was soon met with the door in a loud thud,as I used my telekinesis.I lifted the cover and looked down and sighed relieved when I saw my penis,but only to frown when I remembered what he said.

"I see that he didn't take it well?"My father walked in,soon followed with the guys.

"You think?"I barred my teeth at him and he froze in place.

"I am a fucking man.Men aren't supposed to get pregnant.I have a dick..."I looked at them in bewilderment and locked my scared eyes with Ryan."Are they going to cut off my dick?"

I started weeping at the thought of losing my little man.We had several years together and It was so soon for me to live without him.

Laughter erupted in the room and was nobody's but my shameless mother.

"They won't cut off your dick,silly."She came to sit by my side and I growled.

"Well,explain this? because I sure can't explain it."

"We're not sure,Jon."Evan tried to calm me down and I could tell.Everyone looked in the same page with calming the panicking Jonathan.

"When we will be sure,you'd carry them?"I asked him and he sheepishly lowered his head speechless."I told you that you should take me home,you bastard.No.Mr Alpha here wanted to show dominance and pounded my ass all night long."

I heard snickering and I locked my eyes with the grinning trio."You!Shut the hell up!"

"Oh,baby."The wicked witch purred."You must have been begging for it."

Tearing up,I pleaded silently for my father to shut her up but he gave me sympathetic look.

"Mum,you are not helping."

"Yes,Isabel.I think you should-"

"Don't talk to me,Alpha with a secret past."She hissed at him and took a seat by my side."You should be happy,sweety.You have a little Delirious in your tummy."

"Mum,"I sniffed and could feel myself smile at her wide grin.

"You are going to be a father,honey,and I will be the coolest grandmother in the world."

"Doubt it."Someone said and we all looked at the beautiful young woman.Evan's grandmother.

Evan started arguing with her in french.Me and my mother looked at both of them in fascination.Of course drooling at how sexy my mate sounded.

Oh,now I know why I have such perverted mind.Sometimes I wondered if It was true,that I wasn't her son because for sure we acted alike.

The guys congratulated me after the pack doctor confirmed it.I did cry.A lot.But it was all happy tears knowing that I was carrying the next Uktena wolf in my belly.They soon left the room and was left with my baby's father.

"Evan?"I called unsure if he was still awake.He hummed as an answer and I could tell that he was really tired.

"What would happen to the succession?"

"It was all decided that you should lead the wolf packs without the fight of power demonstration."

"What do you mean?"I lifted my head and looked at the weary face of my mate.

He rubbed my back and smiled."Your father...I mean,Church had spoken to the elders and offered to be punished for what he did.He told them that he was stopped by us.But knowing about his case,they chose that he was punished enough by being mated to my grandmother."

"He is?!"I couldn't help but giggle at the fact.

He joined in with a lazy laughter and kissed the top of my head making me lean back."Yeah,and the poor guy is in for a treat.My grandmother isn't someone easy to get along with."

"She looks sweet to me."I said with a small shrug.Tracing his abs with my finger.

"She is nothing but sweet.On that note,I think she has some past with Robert."

I stopped moving my finger and made a move to sit up but he stopped me.

"Keep lying down.Doctor's orders."

I rolled my eyes at his words and kept my head on his chest.It felt nice and I didn't want to move as well.

"How do you know?"

"Just a hunch,and the fact he used her nickname when they first met."

"Drama."I chimed and his hand found its way to my butt.

"In for some romance?"

Mocking,I glanced up to that sexy smug look on his face."No sudden movements.Doctor's orders."

 

"What took you so long?"

Luke asked annoyed as soon I walked down the stairs.More like limped than walked.I glared at the smirking bastard behind me who wore a winning grin and looked at Luke.

"Some business needed to be taken care of."

"I didn't need to know that you guys had sex."He crunched his nose in disgust."Let's go,people are waiting."

He walked out of the door and Evan's hand was on my waist."Let's go baby,so that we get back early for round three."

"You sick bastard."I huffed leaving him behind me laughing like maniac.

 

"Congratulation Alpha."

Was all I heard when I walked in.I didn't know if they were congratulating me for the new title or was it for bearing a child.I just considered the second one,since I was very happy and I wanted to think that people were happy for me as well.

I made my way to the stage where my father was making a speech.I wasn't listening as I was staring in confusion at Lui and Mae giggling with some guy.Now that I thought about it.I had seen that guy before.

"Isn't that the goofy guy from your company?"I whispered to Evan pointing at the tall guy,that was fondling with both blushing mates.

"Yeah.That's David.Apparently he is Lui and Mae's mate."

My eyes widened and looked at the happy pair who looked somehow complete now more than before.

"Impressive."

"...And that decision will be for Jonathan to take."

Great time for me to tuned back in.When my father was asking me to speak to people and about something I didn't hear.

"Umm about what?"I asked nervously,rubbing the back of my head when the crowd erupted in laughter.

I could tell that my father was rolling his eyes internally as he gestured for me to come forward.

"It's about the prisoners.Dakota and the Uktena rogue,Sky."

I looked at Luke and smiled."And that's why you are my Beta.That,and the fact that you're good at making tacos."I didn't mean to say aloud and people heard me by the cackling that was heard.

"That's Lui."He reminded me and I frowned a bit before grinning like a clown.

"Then you're just good at being a reminder."He glared at me and I looked back at the crowd meeting Lui's happy face."And I would need those tacos after this."

Something flashed across from me and Lui disappeared.I looked to the side to see that Evan as well was not here.Luke shrugged indifferently while Ryan looked confused like me.

"Anyway,Jon.About the prisoners."

"Oh,yeah."I looked at the anticipating crowd waiting for my decision.My first decision as an Alpha.I didn't have to give it any thought when Delirious whimpered slightly in my head.

I smiled and looked back at my father."As your future Alpha,I have decided that we had enough of blood shed and that we should learn how to live peacefully together.Whether we're wolves."I looked at each and every pack's Alpha."Vampires,"My eyes found the vampire elders who bowed in respect."Witches,"I tried so hard not to look at my mother and I eventually I did.She was crying and I knew if I looked at her I would start crying as well.

Thankfully I didn't.Luke kept me together my squeezing my arm with all his strength as a warning.

"Or human."There was a bit of undetected strain in my voice from how painful Luke's grip was.My eyes met with the steel gaze of my birth father.He nodded at me and reluctantly I nodded back.Beside him was a beautiful girl with blue eyes holding hands with Ethan who had a million dollar grin.

Rose.

He finally got his mate back.

I was so happy for him.

"I have decided to set them free."I resumed my speech and the crowd cheered in agreement."We had our fair share of tragedies and pain.I think that it's time to move forward and leave the past in the past.Revenge and rejection were a cruel factors in our losses,where both affected parties lost someone or something dear to their hearts.Tonight,from this stage.I am declaring peace between all beings in a holy treaty that won't involve our blood.Instead,It was sealed by our souls as a hunter was mated with a wolf."I looked at Ethan and he kissed Rose making my mother awe at how adorable they looked."A hunter again mated to a vampire."Eric looked at Evan's grandma and she gave him the cold shoulder.I gave him a sad sympathetic look."As well a third hunter,who is half witch,half wolf,and half vampire now,is mated to a hybrid of a vampire and a wolf."

Evan was by my side in a flash."The Uktena descendants who would make sure all beings live in peace together."

My eyes caught Lui's,who was carrying a plate filled with tacos.I felt myself drool and nodded for my father to continue.

I left the stage,getting congratulated on the way to the big courtyard where the party was held.I was in the middle of a conversation with Lui enjoying the delicious meal,as he told me about how he found out that David was his mate,when I heard Evan growl.

I turned to see what was it,and was welcomed by Dakota who smiled sheepishly at me.

"I came to officially apologize for what I did.I am terribly sorry for what I did.I wasn't thinking and kind of desperate."

"Now you did,so leave."Evan barked cutting him off.I glared at Evan for making a scene and looked back at Dakota.

"Apology accepted."I shot him a quick smile."I actually wanted to talk to you and the other prisoner about leading the Uktena pack."I heard my primitive mate growl and I paid him no mind."I mean,all packs will keep their Alpha and would refer to me for any important decision.I would like to do the same with the Uktena.Reforming the long lost tribe and try to get back its pack members."

"You would?!"An ashy haired guy exclaimed.His voice laced with hope and joy.I quirked a brow at my Beta and he sighed aggravated.

"I am not a PA,Jonathan,and that's the rogue your father caught."

Ignoring his first comment,I eyed the scrawny guy that could hurt nobody but himself."Why were you attacking my pack?"

He hurriedly shook his head that I feared he may strain his neck.Dakota had his eyes on him like he was some kind of prey.It was unsettling to watch.

"I was looking for you and I stumbled on your pack that mistook me for a rogue.They thought I wouldn't talk and I feared for my life so I said what they wanted to hear.I of course,said the truth about the hunter and what his relation to you,but I had nothing to say concerning why you were targeted.I resulted in asking to see you.Somehow,I felt if I met you and told you my story,you'd spare me."

His stuttering was adorable and apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so.Dakota's arousal could be detected from where I stood.I couldn't help but take a quick glance to confirm.And yes,it was bulging in his pants.

A possessive grip was placed on my waist and when I looked at Evan,I could see the anger and jealousy in his eyes.

I would for sure get it tonight.

"Where were you all these years?"Luke asked and broke through the awkwardness.

There was a clear blush on his porcelain cheeks."I was looking for my mate.I failed my duty as a Beta to My Alpha and left the pack in search for my mate.When I got back,I found only ruins and I started my research from there.When I found out about you and how my mate was the reason for losing my pack,I wished I have never went to look for him."

His steel grey eyes glared menacingly at Dakota who whimpered."So if you allow me,Alpha.I would like to reject-"

"No!"I shouted and when I grabbed unwanted attention,I grasped his skinny arm and lead him toward the pack's house.

"You can't reject him."I begged him as I pulled him toward the house.

"Why?"He asked stubbornly."He has done nothing but destroy everything I loved.He plotted against you with the enemy.He deserves to be punished,and this is the only way I can offer you,I'm afraid."

He looked sad and uncertain of what he was saying."And what about you?You know fairly well that if you reject him,you'd be in much pain as him.He had done all those terrible things because he got rejected in the past.Don't you think that he suffered much in the past,and that he deserves a little bit of happiness."

He stopped moving and glared at the ground in a thoughtful gaze.

"Listen,Sky.I have been in a similar position and I know how much it hurts to be rejected."His eyes widened and gasped in shock."You were rejected?!"

"Yeah,and that's a story for another day.What I wanted to say is that being rejected could lead the person affected,in doing some irrational stuff.Things that they would sure regret but it would be too late to fix...Don't condemn Dakota for what he did in the past and try to see the man he is now."

I pleaded with my eyes and he bit his lip nervously.

"Please,"I looked back to see Dakota and Evan right on his tail.He made his way toward Sky who blushed deeply and I thought it would be best to leave them alone.

I sheepishly smiled at Evan and gulped when he didn't return it.We walked back through the woods in an awkward silence until he broke the ice.

"So,is it a habit of yours to check other guys' junk,or is it just Dakota?"

I gulped audibly and chuckled dryly."I wasn't checking him out."

"I saw you,Jon.You were admiring his manhood."

"No,I wasn't."Trying to sound confident while I was shaking in my boots.

Maybe I shouldn't have talked back,because next thing I know,I was being dragged across the woods by the caveman.

I welcomed the soreness that night.

 

The End.


End file.
